Kyuubi's Champion
by AlchemistSushiPanda
Summary: Naruto meets Kyuubi when he is sent to his mindscape during Konoha's annual 'fox' hunt. Turns out the Kyuubi is not a blood thirsty demon fox but a clever vixen and it seems that she has taken a liking to Naruto's new attitude. Read as Naruto grows in power and increases the number of women in his harem as he plans to destroy Konoha. !Smutastic, !Semi-Dark Naruto, Incomplete.
1. He Has a New Goal and so Does the Kyuubi

**A/N: Welcome to my fanfiction! Hopefully it's good! I really hope you guys enjoy this Naruto harem fanfic! This will follow the original story arcs but I will be adding twists and turns. I am telling you now that there will be dark moments, there will be funny moments and there will be sexy moments. Dark Naruto and OOC Kyuubi. Just a warning, there will be a lot of sex in the following chapters. I like sex, I bet you like sex, sex is what drives the human race forward. Let's go!**

 **Yang: Alright, I'm pulling out the dark Naruto. Get in the machine!**

 **Naruto: Alright, alright. I'm in.**

 **Yang: Pull the lever!**

 **Yang: Oh no! The machine! It's overloading on evilness!**

 ***Machine blows up, sending Yang flying away and releasing smoke throughout the entire lab.***

 **Yang: *Cough* Damn that hurt.. Hello? *Cough* Anyone still alive?**

 ***Yang squints his eyes and sees the silhouette of Naruto.***

 **Yang: Oh good! You're still alive! Did it work though?**

 ***Naruto's arm suddenly shoots out and grabs Yang by the throat.***

 **Yang: W-Wait! W-What are you doing?!**

 ***SNAP!* *Body hits ground* *Foot steps slowly fading in to distance***

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I made this fanfic for fun.**

* * *

 **Kyuubi's Champion**

 **By ShiyonYang**

 **Chapter 1: He Has a New Goal and so Does the Kyuubi**

* * *

A young boy with blonde hair, perhaps the age of eleven or twelve burst through the complicated passageways that was Konoha's red light district. Behind him was a crowd of drunken civilians and a few ninja, all wielding assorted weapons. Tears of fear and sadness rolled down the face of the child as his situation became more desperate, the angry horde was getting closer to him with each turn he took. Years of neglect and a diet of low quality food had left the boy weak, proving to be a huge disadvantage as he was finally cornered in an alleyway. With nowhere else to go but up, the boy started climbing in till a kunai found it's way in to his back, sending him plummeting down on to the trash covered ground with a loud thud.

"W-Why are you doing this to me?" asked the boy as he managed to slowly get back up on to his feet. The boy visibly flinched as he pulled the kunai out of his back, splattering hot, red blood on to the ground.

This had happened every year for the young ever since he could remember. Every year on his birthday, October tenth, the villagers would gang up on him and beat him. Most of the time they would only beat him in till he lost consciousness but sometimes they would hurt him enough to send him to the hospital for a few days. He didn't know what he did to deserve this. All they did was beat him and when they didn't, they just ignored him. He felt so lonely, he just wanted to be acknowledged. Why did everyone hate him?

"Demon! You dare defile my ears with your words! I'll kill you!" cried one of the shinobi as he threw a set of shuriken towards the young boy. The shuriken embedded themselves in to the boy's body, sending a loud piercing scream to echo off of the walls.

The child slumped down to his knees, feeling life leave his frail body as his blood ran down his shirt and on to the ground. Mustering all of his strength, he asked one last desperate question.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"You disgrace the memory of our beloved Yondaime Hokage! Do you want to know what happened? The Yondaime never killed the Kyuubi! No. He sealed the demon inside of you! You're the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi! Now die like the demon you are!" shouted one of the civilians, eliciting sadistic cheers of approval from the mob despite the law saying those who revealed such information were to be put to death.

The boy's eyes widened considerably as his mind shattered. They had known all this time? That was why the hated him? He wanted to scream but before he was even able to open his mouth, someone sent a kunai right in to his throat, sending him slumping to the ground with a thud. His vision blurred as the last thing he saw was the red Uzumaki swirl on the back of a chunin vest. The last thing he heard was the crowd's cheer of approval. Then everything went black.

As the crowd dispersed out of the alleyway, grins on their faces at the prospect that the demon was finally dead, an old man burst through and immediately fell to his knees as he saw the body of the boy. The blood seeped into his pristine white robes but he didn't care as he clutched the boy to his chest.

"Naruto, what have they done," he said solemnly, tears starting to flow down his cheeks as he looked in to the Heavens above.

"Minato, if only you could see what Konoha has become."

* * *

 **Naruto's Mindscape.**

 _*Drip, drip, drip.*_

Naruto wandered aimlessly through the tunnels of what appeared to be the sewers. He didn't know where he was, all he was capable of doing right now was commanding his feet to move. Strangely enough, he felt like an invisible force was guiding him through the seemingly abandoned maze.

 _"Did they dump me in the sewers?"_ thought Naruto as he continued dragging his tired body through the thick, filthy water.

He continued walking for what he perceived as several minutes in till he found himself in front of a large metal cage with a paper seal in the middle. He no longer felt the invisible force guiding him as he stood in front of the intimidating metal bars.

"Hello?" he called out. His voice seemed to echo off the round walls, bouncing off every surface in till his voice faded away.

 **"Ahh, it seems my container has finally come to visit me,"** boomed a voice, filling the entire chamber with strong vibrations. Naruto barely flinched.

"Who's there?" he asked, as he squinted his eyes to see where the voice was coming from within the darkness inside the cage.

 **"Kyuubi no Yoko, at your service,"** boomed the voice once more, starting in a very deep and masculine voice that slowly turned slightly more feminine with each syllable.

The Kyuubi's silhouette appeared shortly after. As it got closer to the metal bars, it revealed it's magnificent size to Naruto. The fierce features of the Kyuubi barely fazed Naruto. What surprised the Kyuubi the most was that Naruto had actually walked forward instead of cower away. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as it studied the Kyuubi before dimming in defeat.

"So it's true then. I am a demon" sighed Naruto as his once full of life cerulean eyes glazed over and turned cold and dead. The Kyuubi's ears drooped slightly as it stared at the boy before him. Shortly after, Naruto looked back up at the Kyuubi and met his stare without hesitation.

 **"It appears that my container is brave. Good. I can't have myself a cowardly container,"** it said as it dipped it's head so that it could get a better look at Naruto.

 **"But you are wrong. It seems you do not know the difference between a scroll and a kunai,"** it said, confusing Naruto.

"What do you mean?"-

 **"Does a scroll become a kunai if a kunai is sealed inside of it? Of course not. Just as you are not a demon for having a demon sealed inside of you. You are simply the scroll while I am the kunai,"** explained the Kyuubi, getting an understanding nod from Naruto.

"So, where am I?" asked Naruto.

 **"This is your mindscape, kit. You have absolute control in here because it is your mind,"** answered the Kyuubi, getting another understanding nod from Naruto.

 **"Give it a try, kit. Think of anything and it will appear inside your mind."**

Naruto gave it a prompt nod before he closed his eyes. The damp sewers that once was slowly faded away and gave way to a beautiful meadow. The meadow had vibrant flowers scattered around and a soft hill with a tall apple tree for shade. The sky was set in a beautiful sunset, the same sun set Naruto watched everyday on top of the Hokage Monument. The cage that once held the Kyuubi was turned in to a thin white collar with a tag that said seal.

 **"It seems my container also has a beautiful imagination,"** it said as it gazed longingly at the gorgeous scene created by it's container.

"So, I've noticed that your voice has gotten a bit more girly. Are you a girl?" asked Naruto.

 **"It seems that you are also clever, very good. And yes, I am indeed a woman,"** she answered as she slowly morphed in to a beautiful woman.

She had long, rich red hair with elegant fox ears sticking out on the top of her head. She happened to be completely nude when she finished transforming, without a single strand of hair on her body except on her head. She had flawless, milky skin that most women would kill for. She had large 86D cup breasts, each adorned with a pretty pink nipple. She had a very shapely body, with a thin waist, a very toned stomach and beautiful, delicious thighs. Between her perfect thighs was a neat patch of trimmed red hair, above her pink slit. She was like a goddess, with a body so beautiful that it would drive men to murder if she ordered them to.

"W-Wow," said Naruto, eliciting a cute giggle from the Kyuubi.

 **"So, tell me kit. What is your goal in life?"** asked the Kyuubi.

Naruto was taken aback by that question. If anyone had asked him that question on any other day, he would've proudly exclaimed his goal to become the Hokage. He didn't feel like the villagers deserved his protection anymore, not after how they had treated him. After a few seconds of deep though, he replied.

"My goal in life is to make sure that no one else has to go through what I've been through. Jinchuriki or not. No matter what!" he replied passionately.

 **"Good answer, kit,"** she said as she suddenly placed a soft hand under Naruto's chin. She slowly raised his chin so that he was looking up at her and then she proceeded to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead, sending slight shivers down his spine.

"W-What was that for?" asked Naruto with a blush as he felt Kyuubi's soft lips leave his forehead.

 **"Just a small reward for all that you have endured,"** she replied warmly.

"O-Okay," he said, the touch of the Kyuubi's lips still lingering on his forehead.

 **"I've decided to make you my mate,"** she said suddenly with a smile.

"W-Wait. What?!"

 **"You heard me, I'm going to make you my mate and it won't do to have myself a weak mate so I'll be making a few changes to your body,"** she replied with a foxy grin.

"What kind of changes?" asked Naruto.

 **"I'll be using my youki to do some tweaks to your genetics. By the time you wake up, you'll be stronger and faster. I will also be granting you a few kekkei genkai. I'll unlock one for you every once and a while since I do not want to overload your body,"** she explained elegantly.

Naruto quickly nodded.

 **"Now, the first kekkei genkai I will be adding to you will be the Akuma Fokkusuai. It allows you to read emotions, see in to people's minds and manipulate them,"** she began, **"But you have to be careful because once you use it, you can't reverse the effects of it."**

"All right," he replied in understanding.

"It's weird that I'm going to be your future mate without even knowing your name," said Naruto, earning him a smile from the Kyuubi.

 **"You may call me Yoko,"** she replied with a flip of her silky, crimson hair. Her lips curved in to a grin.

 **"Now go! Spread terror in the name of Kyuubi no Yoko! Make them fear me as they have before. Become my champion and I will help you achieve all of your dreams!"** she said proudly as she posed with her arm extended and her finger pointed towards the distance. With that said, Naruto could feel his mindscape fading, a bright light seemed to dominate his vision as he woke up.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital.**

The occasional beep of the heart monitor was there to fill the silence that was Naruto's hospital room. Naruto awoke slowly. His eyes opened groggily as he slowly raised himself, only to be stopped by the sharp pain that went through his body. He decided to lay back down. His movements didn't go unnoticed though as the Hokage quickly made his way to his bed. The old man gave him a sad smile.

"Naruto-kun, how do you feel?" asked Sarutobi.

"Like someone who was just used for target practice," replied Naruto in a very empty tone that worried the old man.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. If only I had kno-,"

"No, it's alright," interrupted Naruto, "There's no need to apologize."

"How long was I out?" asked Naruto.

"A little more than a day," replied Sarutobi, "Do you need anything?"

"I'll be fine, Ji-san," said Naruto, giving Sarutobi his best winning smile.

"Alright, Naruto-kun. If you ever need me, you will know where to find me," said Sarutobi as he gave Naruto one last sad smile before standing up and leaving the room.

The moment Sarutobi left the room, Naruto's smile immediately fell, revealing his void eyes and his frown. He turned his head to his right, so that he could gaze through the window in to the village.

 _"Someday, I'm going to show you all exactly how it feels to be me, I'm going to burn this place to the ground,"_ he thought as he mustered all his hatred in to his eyes to glare at the villagers below.

 _"I'm going to make sure no one else has to go through what I've been through."_

 **"Don't worry kit, I'll be here to help you,"** said Yoko in her melodious voice.

 _"How are you talking to me?"_ asked Naruto.

 **"Well, when you were sleeping, I found a way to slip myself through the seal and that is how I am communicating with you,"** she replied.

 _"Oh, alright."_

 _"So when do we begin my training?"_ asked Naruto.

 **"As soon as we can. First let me tell you the changes I've made to your body,"** responded Yoko in her explaining voice. Naruto nodded.

 **"First, I have given you the Akuma Fokkusuai. To activate it, all you need to do is channel youki in to your eyes and look directly in to someone's eyes. To give orders, you have to just think of the orders you want to give them,"** explained Yoko.

 _"What if their eyes are closed?"_ asked Naruto.

 **"You can always just channel youki in to your hand and touch them on the forehead,"** replied Yoko to which Naruto nodded once again.

 **"Now. During your sleep, I've made your body stronger. You see, I've made it so that when you exercise, you'll gain twice the benefits. For example, if you exercised for ten hours, you would be gaining twenty hours of muscle and don't worry. I've made it so that you won't be too bulky, so you'll be lean and flexible,"** continued Yoko with a smile on her face.

 **"Now I before we start training, we have seriously got to do something about your outfit,"** instructed Yoko.

 _"Alright?"_

 **"No resisting? Good. Henge yourself and let's head to the market district."**

With a nod, Naruto immediately pulled out tubes, henged himself as a young, brown haired, generic boy before opening the window and jumping out.

* * *

 **Market District.**

Being henged as a different person really changed the way people looked at him. It was like a weight was being lifted off Naruto's shoulders, if only briefly as the villagers all smiled at him as he made his way to the shinobi clothing store. When he entered the store, he was welcomed instead of kicked out. This only made his hatred for the villagers grow more.

"Hey, mister. Mind explaining all the stuff you got here?" asked Naruto in the most childish voice he could muster.

"Sure! What do you need?" replied the man with vigor reserved only to the villagers.

"Well, I need some new clothes," said Naruto as he looked up in thought.

"Come with me," said the man as he gestured towards the clothing section.

Naruto followed the man as he explained all the different materials and what they were good for. Some were woven with kevlar, protecting against grazing blows and some had steel plates attached to them for extra protection. There was camouflage clothing for almost every environment, even a pink one for hiding in Sakura trees.

"I'd like to have these," said Naruto as he picked out a subdued black trench coat, a thin light grey vest, a dark grey shirt and grey camouflage pants, "I would also like to buy multiple sets of these, except for the coat and vest."

"Sure, young man," said the shopkeeper as he ringed up the prices of all the clothing on his register.

"That'll be fifty-thousand yen, please."

"No problem," said Naruto as he pulled the money out of Gama-chan.

"Please come again, young man," said the shopkeeper as he waved off Naruto.

"I will," replied Naruto out of habit as he walked out of the store, holding the bag of the items he had purchased.

Naruto had to stifle a chuckle as he walked out the store. What child carried around fifty-thousand yen?

 _"Idiots,"_ he thought as he looked up in to the sky.

 **"It's getting late. Let's head home so I can start your training tomorrow,"** said Yoko.

With a quick nod in affirmation, Naruto immediately dropped his henge and disappeared in to the night. He dashed over the buildings in till he reached his run down apartment. He just simply slid through the hole in his window and quickly went to his bed.

* * *

 **Yang: So how was that for a first chapter?**

 **Dark Naruto: Adequate.**

 **Yang: Oh, shut up. I'm still getting use to this neck cast.**

 **Dark Naruto: ...**

 **Yang: Douche.**

 **Yang: Okay folks! Please review and leave me the feedback!**

 **Dark Naruto: ...**

 **A/N: I had fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. He's Got a New Look!

**A/N: Welcome to chapter two of my fanfiction! I hope you enjoy this one! To answer a question I've received. I am planning on writing Naruto as someone who's empathetic and kind to those that treat him well or have gone through the same things he has. He will be completely cruel and merciless to those he deems unworthy of living. I'll also be writing my perspective on how characters act, so if you don't like it, well, I'll care a little but it'll pass.**

 **Yang: *Yawn* I can see that my work is cut out for me.**

 **Dark Naruto: It is your fault for starting this.**

 **Yang: Yeah, but whatever. I'll do my best to see this till the end.**

 **Dark Naruto: ...**

 **Yang: You know, my doctor told me that I would never be able to regain complete function on my neck muscles again.**

 **Dark Naruto: ...**

 **Yang: Douche.**

 **Yoko: Heh.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I made this fanfic for fun.**

* * *

 **Kyuubi's Champion**

 **By ShiyonYang**

 **Chapter 2: He's Got a New Look/The Lady Under the Tree**

* * *

A quiet groan escaped Naruto's lips as the morning sun blasted through his window, stabbing his eyes. Being the hyperactive person he is, he quickly got out a bed, did a few stretches, ate his breakfast ramen and headed to his bathroom. Following his usual routine, he brushed his teeth and turned on the shower. Taking off his clothes, he immediately noticed something was different.

 _"Yoko-chan, when you said that you made some changes. Did you mean this?"_ asked Naruto as he looked at his new manhood which appeared to have grown several inches.

 **"Well, any mate of mine has sure to have the right tools to please me in the bedroom,"** was Yoko's uncharacteristically shy reply.

 _"Okay then,"_ said Naruto as he stepped in to the shower, a pleasurable shudder ran through him as the hot water soothed his new muscles.

 **"Well, you see if you are to be my mate, it's demon law for you to have a harem. So I have increased your sex drive, your stamina, the amount of seminal fluid you produce and I have tweaked your instincts a bit,"** said Yoko quickly.

 _"I-I see,"_ was Naruto's reply.

 **"I'm going to start your training today, right after the academy,"** started Yoko in an attempt to change the subject, **"So prepare yourself because by the time I'm done with you, you'll know why I was known as the Cruel Queen.**

 _"I'm not that worried,"_ was Naruto's reply as he began lathering his hair with a citrus scented shampoo.

 **"So what is your plan to destroying Konoha?"** asked Yoko, **"Because right now, you've got the strength of well, a twelve year old."**

 _"I plan on increasing in strength and gaining some allies,"_ replied Naruto, _"I also plan on doing something about the damned civilian council."_

 **"Well, I'll be here if you ever need my help,"** said Yoko, **"Not like I can go anywhere else."**

 _"I appreciate all you've done, Yoko-chan."_ said Naruto, making Yoko blush. Not that she would tell him that.

 **"Well, thanks,"** was Yoko's reply.

 _"I feel like today is going to be a good day,"_ thought Naruto as he got out of the shower. He quickly dried off and put on his new outfit, taking a moment to check himself out in the mirror as he put on his trench coat. It seemed that Yoko had increased his height considerably and increased the definition of his muscles. The different shades of grey provided good contrast to his tan skin and his blonde hair. Every piece of clothing fit him perfectly.

 _"How do I look?"_

 **"Good enough to be my mate,"** was Yoko's reply, to which Naruto nodded.

Looking one last time at his room, he quickly ran out the door, to the Academy.

* * *

 **Academy Grounds.**

"Alright, everyone please sit down," said Iruka.

Everyone quickly sat down in their respective seats, though it took quite a while as Sakura and Ino were having a slap fight over who got to sit with their precious 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Sasuke-kun is mine! Get out of the way Ino-pig!" yelled Sakura.

"Shut up! Sasuke-kun is mine!" shouted Ino.

"Why me, why me, why me," groaned Iruka quietly as he began regretting his choice to become an academy teacher.

"You'll survive," was Mizuki's response to Iruka to which Iruka just nodded before taking in a deep breath.

"You two! Sit down!" shouted Iruka towards the two Sasuke fan girls, his head growing slightly bigger with each syllable. The two girls could only nod before sitting on the two other seats besides the one next to Sasuke.

"Okay. Good," said Iruka, "Now for attendance."

"Aburame Shino, generic student, more generic students," started Iruka in till he got to, "Uzumaki Naruto."

There was no response.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said a little louder. After a few seconds he looked up from his list and saw the last remaining empty seat, right next to Sasuke.

"Guess he's skipped aga-," started Iruka only to be interrupted as the door to the academy was kicked open. In came Naruto.

Everyone was a little shocked, some of the girls even gasped. They were all taken aback by Naruto's new look. He was not wearing his ridiculous 'kill me' orange jumpsuit. His new clothing seemed to give him a new aura of seriousness. The blonde gave a quick glare to all the other students before taking the last seat next to the last Uchiha.

"Sorry for being late, Iruka-sensei," said Naruto, ignoring all the stares he got.

"O-Okay, next generic person," said Iruka, recovering quickly and stifling his surprise.

"Dobe, you'll never amount to anything, even with that new outfit," whispered Sasuke with a smirk to Naruto, to which Naruto just rolled his eyes.

 **"Ignore him, kit,"** said Yoko.

 _"Don't worry, his words mean nothing to me."_

Iruka soon began his lesson on the Third Great Shinobi War. He began on how the Yondaime Hokage had won the war after defeating Iwa's army and that's how he got the moniker of 'The Yellow Flash'. The class took a little more than an hour and truth be told, Naruto was on the verge of falling asleep by the end of it. Class ended when Mizuki took everyone outside for taijutsu practice. Everyone was always excited for taijutsu practice so they quickly arrived at the dojo used by the academy. Everyone gathered around the ring except for Naruto who just leaned by himself against the wall. Iruka saw this and quickly went over to him.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Iruka.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine," said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Alright, Naruto-kun. If you ever need anything, you come and find me," replied Iruka before he was called away by Mizuki to supervise the other kids.

 _"When I burn this place to the ground, I'm going to spare you,"_ said Naruto as he looked at Iruka.

 **"I like him kit,"** started Yoko, **"Who else are you going to spare?"**

 _"Ayame-chan and Teuchi-san. They were always nice to-"_

"Hey, Dobe. Come here and fight me," said one annoying Uchiha, to which Naruto just rolled his eyes.

Naruto sighed as he made his way in to the ring where Sasuke was waiting. The air around them seemed to get a little cold as they watched the opposites of the class glare each other down. The top student versus the dead last. To everyone that was there, Naruto seemed cool and collected but that was not the case on the inside.

 _"What do I do Yoko-chan?"_ asked Naruto, a little worried.

 **"You'll do fine, just let your enhanced instincts take over,"** was Yoko's lazy reply to which Naruto nodded.

So, Naruto trusted his instincts and he immediately went in to a taijutsu stance no one had ever seen before.

"So the Dobe learned a new taijutsu style. You're still no match for an elite like me," said Sasuke as he pointed a finger to himself to accentuate what he said.

Then the match began. Sasuke quickly dashed forward to land a kick to Naruto's chest but he was clumsily dodged as Naruto turned to the side. At first, Naruto found that he was barely after to dodge Sasuke's expert strikes but he soon got use to his stance and began dodging each of Sasuke's attacks nimbly. Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration as he found himself unable to land a single hit. Most of the fan girls still cheered him on though.

"Come on and hit me, coward!" shouted Sasuke as he lunged forward to deliver a punch.

His mistake, as soon as he said those words, he found a fist in his stomach as Naruto glided around his own fist to deliver the blow. He coughed loudly, sending spittle on to the floor. Time seemed to freeze for a moment in till Naruto landed another hit, this time the side of his face with his leg, sending him sprawling on the ground. He didn't get up.

"How does that feel?" said Naruto with a smirk.

 **"Good job kit!"** congratulated Yoko, **"You showed that self-righteous Uchiha who's boss."**

 _"Thank you, Yoko-chan."_

Naruto took a moment to glance at the people around him. Everyone was shocked. They just watched Naruto, the dead last, demolish Sasuke, the prodigy. The fan girls had their mouths gaped open in shock and all the boys had their eyes wide with surprise. Even the instructors were surprised. Naruto had to stifle a chuckle as he saw the face Mizuki had. He quickly retook his place by the wall.

More matches went on by Naruto didn't care to watch. He was just confused about how he had learned a taijutsu style with no prior training.

 _"Yoko-chan. How did I win that fight?"_ asked Naruto.

 **"I did tell you I had tweaked your instincts. I have basically implanted all my knowledge on the taijutsu style, Kashikoi Fokkususutairu and my vast knowledge of jutsu in to your mind,"** was Yoko's response.

 _"Alright,"_ said Naruto, _"But I want a warning next time."_

 **"No promises,"** said Yoko slyly.

The sound of someone hitting the floor filled the dojo forcing Naruto out of deep thought. The final match was done. Finally, he was getting bored.

"Alright! That's enough for taijutsu. Class is over," shouted Iruka, who was nearly ran over when all the kids flooded out of the small dojo.

 **"Let's start your training kit. Let's head to the training grounds,"** instructed Yoko, to which Naruto nodded before walking out of the dojo.

* * *

 **Training Grounds.**

Birds chirped melodiously in the sky as Naruto made his way through the training grounds. The fresh air was a welcomed changed compared to the sweat infused smell the dojo had.

 _"So, where do I train?"_ he asked.

 **"Find somewhere that provides good cover while having enough space to perform powerful ninjutsu,"** instructed Yoko, as Naruto continued wandering around.

 _"Like here?"_ asked Naruto as he stood in front of a fenced off forest. The trees were huge, towering over all the other trees he had ever seen. The trees provided nice shade but it also gave an ominous vibe as they covered the ground in shadow. Naruto could swear he saw multiple eyes watching him within the darkness.

 **"Training Ground forty-four,"** read Yoko, **"I like it."**

 _"Alright,"_ replied Naruto as he jumped over the fence and made his way in to the shadows of the forest.

Naruto couldn't hide the smile on his face as he gracefully dashed through the forest on top of thick branches. This was going to be the place where he trained and the thought excited him. He could already imagine the level of power he would achieve in the coming days. His thought process was broken as he immediately came to a sudden stop.

 _"What's that noise?"_

 **"It sounds like someone is crying,"** was Yoko's reply, **"Let's go check it out!"**

 _"Alright,"_ said Naruto with a solemn look on his face.

The sound of crying was painfully familiar to him. Memories of being beaten and starved by the orphanage flooded his mind. He could feel his eyes shut tight and his heart beat fast inside of his chest. The memories were overwhelming as he nearly lost his footing on the branches.

 **"Focus, Naruto-kun,"** said Yoko in an attempt to calm him down to which Naruto nodded with grit teeth.

Naruto increased his pace in till he reached a small clearing in the middle of the forest, the source of the crying. Under one of the trees sat a woman. She had her knees hugged close to her chest and each time she sobbed, she would convulse. Her weeping caused another flood of memories to fill his head. Memories of crying in the corner of the orphanage as the mistress hid him away from all the other children so he couldn't be adopted. Closing the doors on those memories, he redirected his focus to the lady crying under the tree.

From what he could see, she had eggplant coloured hair that was styled in to a spiky ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat, a mesh shirt and surprisingly, a dark orange mini-skirt. That was all he could see from his spot on top of a tree branch and he wanted to see more.

 **"Go comfort her already,"** said Yoko.

 _"Alright, alright,"_ replied Naruto as he jumped off his branch and on to the ground.

The moment he landed on the ground, he had to dodge a kunai that ended up grazing him, leaving a thin red line on his cheek.

"Who are you? What the fuck are you doing here? she yelled questioningly, her tone brash and filled with killer intent despite the tears that continued to flow down her face.

"I was just wondering why you are crying, lady," said Naruto as he quickly raised both his hands in a pacifying manner.

Before he could even blink, he was pinned to a tree with a kunai at his throat. The woman took a moment to sniff loudly before she started talking.

"I don't know why the fuck you're doing here but I am Mitarashi Anko, Konoha's Snake Mistress and I do not fucking cry!" she yelled, sending all the small critters around her fleeing for cover. Naruto just glared at her.

With their faces so close together, Naruto couldn't help but take in her features. She had a really cute nose and a really nice round face. What surprised him was that when he looked in to her eyes, he saw the same sorrow and pain that they held.

 _"Her eyes are just like mine,"_ he thought solemnly.

 **"They are,"** was Yoko's quiet response.

 _"It's the Kyuubi brat,"_ thought Anko as she felt her forced anger fading.

Naruto could see that Anko was thinking the same thing as she looked down and her features softened up. Her forced grimace had to turned to a crestfallen shame as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Taking a moment to sniffle, she brought the kunai down to her side and looked back up at Naruto's face.

"L-Look, kid. I-I'm sorry," she murmured quietly, trying to hold back the second wave of tears.

Her eyes widened considerably as she felt Naruto's hand reach out to gently caress her cheek. As much as she wanted to slap Naruto across the face for touching her, her body couldn't help but react to the slightest act of affection. Anko opened her mouth to speak but was hushed as Naruto placed her thumb on her lip.

"Don't worry, Anko-chan," started Naruto, "You're not alone anymore."

Anko's cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the 'chan' suffix that Naruto added to her name. It was like a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Just knowing that there was someone else who had suffered through what she had was extraordinary to her. She could feel her heart pound in her chest as she listened to Naruto's soft, comforting words.

"Do you mind telling me why you were crying?" asked Naruto, earning him a slow nod from Anko.

"I-I got tired of all the names they call me," she started, "It gets to you after a while, you know?"

"Yes, Anko-chan. I know," replied Naruto with a warm smile.

"H-Hey, you know, you never introduced yourself," said Anko quietly as her cheeks once again flushed red.

"Uzumaki Naruto, at your service, my lady," replied Naruto as his eyes flashed red for less than a second, too fast for Anko to notice, causing her blush to darken.

 _"He's only twelve but he speaks like a man with decades more experience,"_ thought Anko, _"I like it."_

"Naruto-kun. I'm not usually like this," began Anko, "So don't tell anyone about it, alright?"

"My lips are sealed," replied Naruto sincerely.

"But since I am acting this way," started Anko shyly, "Do you mind if you.."

"If I what?"

"Kiss me," murmured Anko as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

 **"Go for it!"** cheered Yoko from behind her cage as she watched the scene in front of her like a Korean TV drama.

"No problem," said Naruto softly as he slowly leaned forward to press his lips to her own. He could feel her hot breath again him just before their lips sealed together.

It was a soft kiss, lasting only a second before Naruto pulled back. Anko was surprised at how soft his lips were, softer than all the other guys she had ever kissed before. It wasn't enough though, the kiss only made the raging fire inside her core get hotter. A few seconds after Naruto pulled back, she went in for seconds. Naruto was able to place both hands on her cheeks as he tilted her head to the side so that he could deepen the kiss. Anko shuddered in pleasure as she felt Naruto lick her lips to ask for entrance, before exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

 _"This kid is just full of surprises,"_ she thought to herself before her mind went fuzzy.

"N-Naruto-kun," panted Anko as they pulled apart, "Where did you l-learn to kiss like that?"

"I don't know, Anko-chan," replied Naruto, "I guess it was instinct?"

"Well, I wonder what your instincts tell you when I do this," said Anko with a grin as she tossed off her coat and pulled up the bottom of her mesh shirt to reveal her glorious 78C breasts, held up by a simple black bra.

A shudder ran through Anko's body as she felt Naruto's hand softly grope at her breasts. He would rub them and squeeze them in just the right way and it felt amazing. Even through the bra, she could feel everything Naruto was doing to her and before long, her nipples had hardened considerably, poking out a big through the bra.

"Getting a bit aroused aren't you, Anko-chan?" asked Naruto teasingly as he squeezed both her nipples, eliciting a quiet squeak from Anko.

"I would like it more without the bra, wouldn't you agree?" asked Naruto, earning him a nod from Anko.

"Hold on, let me take it off," replied Anko, to which Naruto stopped his fondling to allow her room to take off her bra.

Anko sighed pleasurably as she felt the release that came with taking off one's bra. She sighed again in pleasure as she felt Naruto run his hands up the sides of her waist to cup her breasts. Her back arched slightly as she felt Naruto engulf one of her nipples in to his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, whilst he played with the other nipple with his fingers.

"Oh, don't stop Naruto-kun!" moaned Anko as she wrapped her arms around Naruto, burying his face in to her chest.

"N-Naruto-kun! C-Cumming!" Anko wailed as she felt hot fluid stain her panties. Her grip around Naruto loosened as she tried to calm her breathing.

"N-No one has ever gave me an orgasm just by playing with my breasts," panted Anko as she took a deep breath.

"Take off your skirt, Anko-chan, I plan on giving you a lot more than just one," winked Naruto, causing Anko's cheeks to go red.

"A-Alright, Naruto-kun," replied Anko as she gingerly pulled down her orange skirt, revealing her drenched black panties.

"You smell really good, Anko-chan," said Naruto sultrily as he took in Anko's amazing scent. His need was primal but his selfless personality demanded he please her first before himself.

Naruto savoured the moment as he pulled down Anko's panties, revealing a cute, shaven, pink slit. He couldn't help but smirk at how wet she was. The smell seemed to grow in intensity as he inched his face closer to her honey pot.

"Look at how wet you are, Anko-chan," began Naruto, "Naughty girl."

"It's only because you're so good," blushed Anko, suddenly shuddering as she felt Naruto's hot breath on her slit.

"Itadakimasu," said Naruto jokingly as he took an experimental lick, making Anko shiver in delight.

A lustful moan escaped Anko's lips as Naruto ran his tongue up and down her aching pussy. He teased her by allowing his tongue to slightly enter her before pulling out to to give a quick lick to her clit. The sensations made her go crazy. She found herself digging her fingers in to the grass as she felt her mind go fuzzy with pleasure. She squealed in delight as she felt Naruto gently press in a finger, whilst he continued to play with her clit. The pleasure proved too strong as her orgasm hit her like a truck.

"C-Cumming!" moaned Anko as she arched her back in bliss. Her mind went blank and she swore she saw stars as her hot nectar splashed all over Naruto's face.

"You taste so good, Anko-chan," said Naruto as he licked his lips with a foxy grin.

"Here, you can have a taste," said Naruto as he crawled forward to place a deep kiss to Anko's lips. Tasting herself on his lips made her so hot, not that she was in the state to tell him.

 _"Kami, he's amazing,"_ she thought as she calmed down from her high.

"Here, let me return the favour, Naruto-kun," she said sultrily as she pushed Naruto backwards so that his back was against the tree. Her eyes widened as she saw the large bulge in his pants.

 _"J-Just how big is he?"_ she thought to herself as she licked her lips.

Just like how Naruto had savoured the moment he pulled down her panties, she did the same and slowly peeled off Naruto's pants. She was nearly slapped in the face by his cock as she pulled it out. She couldn't stop herself from wrapping her hand around it, causing Naruto to shudder.

 _"Holy shit. It's at least nine inches! I can barely wrap my fingers around it!"_ thought Anko as she positioned her mouth closer to the head of his length.

Naruto couldn't help but buck his hips as he felt Anko's hot breath on his member, earning him a sultry smirk from Anko.

"Excited, are we?" asked Anko lustfully as she continued to tease Naruto with her breath.

Naruto shuddered as he felt Anko run her tongue up from the base to the tip before taking in the entire head in to her mouth. He let out a moan as Anko expertly swirled her tongue around the head before taking him in as deep as she could, all the while fondling his balls with her hand. The sensations were all new to Naruto and he surprised himself at how long he was lasting against her incredible oral skills.

"Y-You're amazing, Anko-chan," groaned Naruto, earning him a muffled moan of approval from Anko as she continued bobbing her head on his cock.

Naruto ran his hand through Anko's soft hair in approval as she took him in a little bit more in till he hit the back of her throat. His breathing became more ragged as she continued pleasuring him with her mouth.

"I'm going to come, Anko-chan," grunted Naruto as he subconsciously bucked his hips.

She moaned happily as she felt his cock throb inside her mouth before erupting, sending wave after wave of cum down her throat. She kept him inside her mouth as she greedily drank down his seed.

"S-So much," moaned Anko as she finally pulled off his cock.

"I still got more," said Naruto with a foxy grin.

Anko's eyes sort of bugged out as she saw that Naruto's cock was still rock hard. She couldn't help but match Naruto's foxy grin with her own as she planted a deep kiss on his lips, whilst using her hand to position his cock at her wet entrance.

 _"I wonder if he'll fit,"_ she thought, biting her lip as she slowly sank down, taking in his large member.

They both let out a moan as she took him all the way in. Anko shuddered in delight as she felt wonderfully full. Naruto almost bucked his hips as his member was engulfed in a velvet vice. They both took a moment to get use to this amazing feeling before Anko slowly raised her hips just to sink back down.

"You feeling amazing, Anko-chan," groaned Naruto as he felt Anko set a nice rhythm to their love making.

"So do you, stud," Anko moaned out as she felt Naruto buck her hips to match her, "Kami, you're so thick."

Anko's moans soon filled their part of the forest as she bounced on his cock. Her eyes glazed over with lust as Naruto used his hands to massage her hips and play with her breasts. Anko wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as she rode him with everything she had. She moaned loudly as she felt Naruto's grip on her breasts tighten as he engulfed one of her nipples in to his mouth.

"You're so tight!" groaned Naruto before switching over to her other nipple. Anko moaned happily at the compliment.

"N-Naruto-kun! It's so good!" she cried out in pleasure.

With her mind clouded in pleasure, Naruto quickly used this to his advantage and pushed her forward so that he was on top. He immediately began pumping in to her with his all, earning his ears loud, unrestrained moans. In this position, he was able to take in Anko's sweaty, beautiful body.

"More, more, more," Anko moaned out over and over again as she became desperate for Naruto's touch. She was so sensitive now that every time Naruto even barely touched her, it would send a shiver of delight through her body. She dug her fingers in to the dirt as she felt her orgasm build up.

"I'm gonna cum, Naruto-kun!" wailed Anko as she climaxed on Naruto's cock.

Naruto let out a grunt as he felt Anko's velvet walls tighten around him, before bursting inside Anko's pussy. Thick waves of his seed filled her womb, causing Anko to arch her back as her mind went blank. She had never been this sexually satisfied in her life. A shudder ran through her spine as she felt Naruto pull his cock out of her. They laid there, panting on the soft grass for a few moments before Anko decided to break the silence.

"Y-You're amazing, Naruto-kun," she puffed out with a very satisfied smile on her face.

"You too, Anko-chan," replied Naruto as he rolled over to his side to plant soft kisses on her cheek and neck.

Anko took a moment to glance down and what she saw shocked her. He was still hard!

"H-How are you still hard, Naruto-kun?" she asked breathlessly.

"It's because you're so beautiful, Anko-chan," replied Naruto, causing Anko's cheeks to glow red.

 **"Or me,"** murmured Yoko quietly.

"Hey, Naruto-kun. Do you want to get something to eat?" began Anko, "All that sex has made me hungry."

"Sure, Anko-chan."

* * *

 **A Few Moments Later.**

After Anko had recovered enough to put on her clothes, they made their way out of the forest. They both had a great time racing each other back to Konoha and Anko was genuinely surprised that Naruto could keep up with her, even passing her at times. The kid was still in the academy for Kami's sake! Unbeknownst to her, during their tiny journey back, Naruto was having a conversation all by himself.

 **"That was quite a show you put on, kit,"** flirted Yoko with a sultry smirk on her face.

 _"I'm glad you enjoyed, Yoko-chan,"_ replied Naruto with vigor.

 **"So do you like the kekkei genkai I gave you?"** asked Yoko.

 _"It's really useful,"_ replied Naruto.

 **"You know, you can always increase the intensity on it,"** began Yoko, **"The more youki you channel in to your eye, the stronger your control over one's mind. When you used it on Anko over there, you simply sent her a subtle thought that fueled her desire."**

 _"I don't think I am willing to use it on Anko,"_ started Naruto, " _She does not deserve to be controlled. She deserves to be with me of her own free will."_

 _"I'll just occasionally send in some of my thoughts so that she remains loyal,"_ said Naruto to which Yoko nodded in understanding.

 **"Could you pick up the pace? I'm hungry,"** said Yoko after a moment of silence, to which Naruto nodded.

Anko's eyes widened considerably as she saw Naruto's speed pick up to a high Chunin level, making her pick up her own pace to catch up. At their speed, they quickly made their way out of the training grounds and in to Konoha's commercial district.

* * *

 **Konoha's Commercial District.**

"So which restaurant are we going to, Anko-chan?" asked Naruto as he followed the excited Anko.

"You'll see," she replied, before she jumped down to land in front of a rather shanty looking bar. Naruto couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow.

"What?" began Anko, "It has the best dango in town!"

"Well, alright," was Naruto's response.

As they entered the bar, Naruto took a moment to look at the plate that held the restaurant's name.

 _"_ Asari _,"_ thought Naruto to himself.

 **"Sounds fancy,"** replied Yoko.

The moment they both stepped foot inside the restaurant, a drunk villager holding a quarter full bottle of beer seemed to stumble out of nowhere. He looked at them for a few seconds before breaking out in to a cruel laugh.

"I-It looks like the Snake Whore found herself the Demon Brat!" he howled loudly, "Not like anyone else would lo-."

He was rudely interrupted as he felt the hatred filled gaze that came from Naruto. He could swear he saw his eyes turn red before he lost control of his arms. He ended up smashing his bottle of booze over his head, embedding shards of dark glass in to his scalp. He response was immediate and he began screaming pain, before running out of the bar, screaming nonsense about demons and mind control. No one took notice to his drunk babbling.

"Tch. Serves him right," said Naruto with a sneer.

"How did you do that Naruto-kun?" asked Anko.

"Let's find a seat first, Anko-chan," started Naruto, "I don't want anyone else to hear this."

"Alright, Naruto-kun. I trust you," replied Anko.

They were quickly seated as most of the waiters were too scared of what had happened earlier to disrespect the 'demon'. The waiters were quick and prompt, afraid of being near Naruto too much in case what had happened earlier to their patron would happen to themselves. Within record time, Anko found herself seated, order taken and plate of dango placed in front of her.

"So, Naruto-kun. Do you mind telling me now?" asked Anko as she took in an entire dumpling in one bite.

 **"Be honest, kit,"** began Yoko, **"She deserves the truth."**

"I'm going to tell you something important," started Naruto, "You can not tell this to anyone else unless I say so."

"Alright," replied Anko suspiciously.

"You know that I'm the jinchuriki of the nine tails, right?" asked Naruto.

 _"Shit, he knows?"_ thought Anko as she nodded in response.

"Well, she has taken a liking to me and has decided to give me a kekkei genkai," said Naruto.

"Wait, the Kyuubi is a woman?" asked Anko, to which Naruto nodded.

"So, what kind of kekkei genkai?"

"She calls it the **Akuma Fokkusuai**. It allows me to read emotions, enter people's mindscapes and manipulate them," answered Naruto. Suddenly he felt the killer intent around him thicken.

"Did you happen to use your kekkei genkai on me?" asked Anko coldly as she held her empty stick of dango threateningly.

"Yes," began Naruto, "But I had a good reason."

"Start talking," said Anko in her intense interrogation tone as she pointed the dumpling stick at Naruto.

"You looked so sad and when I looked in to your eyes I knew we are the same," started Naruto, "So I thought I could fill that void that we both had."

Anko couldn't stop herself as she dropped her dumpling skewer back on to the plate. She glanced up at Naruto for a second before slowly nodding. She shuddered as she felt Naruto caress her cheek and once more, she felt the warm feeling that she had earlier when he had done this simple affectionate act. She found herself unable to disagree with his reasoning. He had already grown on her too much in the short time they knew each other.

"I love you, Anko-chan," stated Naruto as he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I-I love you too, Naruto-kun," she said quietly.

"Anko-chan, there's something I need to ask you," said Naruto as he took Anko's hand with his own.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Do you like Konoha?" asked Naruto, "Please be honest."

"N-No. Everyone sees me as Orochimaru's whore besides a few close friends," replied Anko, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I plan on destroying Konoha," stated Naruto, earning him a small gasp from Anko.

"So, you want me to join you?" asked Anko quietly.

"Yes," replied Naruto.

"Alright, I'll join you," was Anko's sudden reply, surprising Naruto.

"This village has treated people like us wrong for long enough so I'd jump at the chance to get some payback," began Anko, "I just want you to spare a few people."

"Who do you want me to spare?" asked Naruto, "If they're shinobi, I can recruit them to our cause."

"Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, and Hana Inuzaka," replied Anko before eating the last piece of dango.

"Anything for you, Anko-chan," began Naruto, "You are one of my precious people after all."

"Thanks, Naruto-kun," replied Anko as her cheeks glowed a light pink.

They spent the next few moments getting to know each other. Naruto learned of her involvement in Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Division and she learned about Naruto's relationship to the Hokage. Before they knew it, the restaurant was closing. Naruto quickly volunteered to pay for the bill before they headed out.

"Let me walk you home, Anko-chan," said Naruto as he took Anko's hand.

"Sure, Naruto-kun," replied Anko as she led him to her home in the residential district.

* * *

 **Right Outside Anko's Apartment. Somewhere In the Residential District.**

"Well, good night Anko-chan," said Naruto as they stood in front of Anko's apartment complex.

"Good night, Naruto-kun. I had a great time today," she replied.

With that said, Naruto turned around to begin his walk home. He was stopped when he felt Anko's hand on her shoulder.

"What is it, Anko-chan?" asked Naruto.

"D-Do you mind if you stay with me tonight?" asked Anko, "It gets cold here at night and my bed is big enough for two."

 **"You make me so proud. Not even eighteen and you're already being invited in to a girl's house,"** Yoko said sarcastically.

"No problem, Anko-chan," replied Naruto as he leaned forward to plant a light kiss on Anko's cheek, "No problem."

* * *

 **Yang: Wowee, that took a while.**

 **Dark Naruto: It's only been three days.**

 **Yang: Yeah but I bet everyone's impatient.**

 **Yoko: Alright, Yang, update it already!**

 **Yang: I am! Just wait a moment!**

 **Anko: Do it now or I'll chain you to a chair and practice new torture methods on you!**

 **Yang: Eep! *Dashes off, only to be chased by everyone.***

 **A/N: I had lots of fun writing this. Please review, favourite, etc.**


	3. Showing That Uchiha Who's Boss

**A/N: Welcome back folks! I typed up last chapter with a terrible sprained wrist, so admire my loyalty to this fanfic. We come back to the beautiful village of Konoha. To Dark Naruto as his harem of one, but don't worry, it'll grow.**

 **I'd like to answer a question. I made the relationships start quick because I wanted to demonstrate how powerful the kekkei genkai Naruto has is. He has the ability to manipulate a person's mind in anyway he sees fit. He can easily enter someone's mindscape and drive them to insanity or plant subtle thoughts inside the person's head, making them think what they're doing is of their own will. So, enjoy!**

 **Yang: So, Naruto. You and Anko getting naughty?~**

 **Dark Naruto: Yes.**

 **Anko: Hey! Pervert! What are you doing here in my apartment?!**

 **Yang: Uhhh. No reason?**

 **Anko: Get out! *Throws multiple kunai and shuriken towards Yang, who somehow manages to dodge them."**

 **Yang: You're crazy!**

 **Anko: Get back here!**

 **Dark Naruto: ...**

 **Yoko: Heh.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I made this fanfic for fun.**

* * *

 **Kyuubi's Champion**

 **By ShiyonYang**

 **Chapter 3: Showing That Uchiha Who's Boss/The Girl From the Beginning**

* * *

Anko and Naruto were sleeping peacefully in Anko's queen sized bed. A simple pleasure that Anko's apartment had was that she had blinds on her windows that blocked the sunlight from ruining the couple's beauty sleep. Naruto was dressed in only his boxers while Anko went au natural. Anko had both her arms and legs wrapped around Naruto, her soft breasts pressing in to his back. To Naruto, it was the perfect way to wake up.

Except, that was not how they woke up. Instead, their peaceful slumber wasn't interrupted when they both heard a loud knock at the door. Anko nearly crushed Naruto as she tried burying her face in to his neck, to escape the noise. Groaning loudly, Naruto, being the only clothed individual, inched out of his girlfriend's insane grip and walked towards the door.

 **"Who the hell would visit someone this early in the morning?"** grumbled Yoko as she too was woken up from her sleep.

 _"I don't know,"_ replied Naruto as he wrapped his hand around the door knob, _"Let's find out."_

 **"Make sure you kill them in the name of the Kyuubi,"** yawned Yoko, to which Naruto sighed.

Naruto quickly opened the door, to find that an ANBU courier waiting patiently outside. Naruto gave him a nod in greeting.

"What is it?" asked Naruto as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the rheum that had accumulated overnight.

"Lord Hokage demands your presence. Put on some clothes and come with me," the ANBU courier replied, to which Naruto sighed.

 _"Wonder what Ji-san wants now,"_ asked Naruto.

 **"Must have to do something with you mating with someone twice your age,"** replied Yoko sarcastically, to which Naruto shook his head.

Not one to disappoint his grandfather, Naruto quickly walked back to Anko and gave her a goodbye kiss on the forehead before putting on the clothes he had on the last day. He gave the ANBU a nod before they departed.

* * *

 **Hokage's Office.**

"Hokage-sama, I have brought Naruto," said the courier as Naruto stood behind him. Sarutobi nodded, before sending the ANBU away. He had a warm smile for Naruto.

"So, Naruto-kun. How have you been? asked Sarutobi as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk.

"I'm doing rather well. How about you?" replied Naruto, to which Sarutobi just sighed as he looked at the tall stacks of paperwork beside him.

"I've seen better days," said Sarutobi as he took another glance at the huge mountain of legal documents. When he returned his gaze to Naruto, his face turned from casual to serious.

"Naruto-kun, do you know why I have called you here?" asked Sarutobi, to which Naruto shook his head, no.

"Well, Naruto-kun. I have called you here because I heard about your taijutsu match yesterday," he said.

Naruto couldn't say that he was surprised. It's not everyday that the supposed 'dead-last' took down the prodigy. News spreads fast around a ninja village, so it was bound to reach the Hokage. Naruto had to hold back a growl as he heard the Hokage tell him that most of the villagers thought he had cheated by poisoning the Uchiha beforehand or using hidden ninjutsu.

"I didn't cheat, Ji-san," started Naruto, "I beat him fair and square!"

"I just want to know where you got the skills to beat the student of the year," replied Sarutobi.

"I have just recently took my training up a notch," said Naruto, his eyes glowing faintly red for a moment before dissipating back to his bright, blue eyes. Not that Sarutobi noticed.

"Okay, Naruto-kun. There is one more thing I have to say," replied Sarutobi.

"What is it?" asked Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"Now I know you're a little young to be doing certain things," started Sarutobi awkwardly, "But just be careful next time."

"What do you mean?" wondered Naruto.

"What I mean is that I know you've been doing things that only adults should be doing," said Sarutobi slowly, trying to keep his composure.

"Huh?" asked Naruto innocently.

"Sex! I am talking about sex!" said Sarutobi as he succumbed to just saying it bluntly.

"Is that all?" replied Naruto as he quirked an eyebrow, shocking Sarutobi.

"I just need to know if you're taking the proper precautions," said Sarutobi, "Like the **Contraceptive** **no Jutsu**?"

Naruto shook his head, no.

"Just start using it from now on. You are too young to hold the responsibility of a father," sighed Sarutobi to which Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I am glad that you found someone," started Sarutobi, "Even if they are twice your age."

"So, is that all?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. That is all. Take care," replied Sarutobi to which Naruto nodded.

"See ya, Ji-san," said Naruto.

With that said, Naruto quickly stepped out of the office and walked down the long stairs to the exit. Once he was outside, he took a deep breath, taking in the crisp, cold morning air.

 **"Don't you even dare use that contraceptive jutsu,"** started Yoko, **"Any woman should be lucky to receive your seed."**

 **"Plus, I want lots of babies,"** quickly added Yoko with a blush.

 _"Having kids would be nice,"_ was Naruto's reply before he dashed off quickly so that he could grab a quick shower at Anko's apartment.

* * *

 **Academy Grounds.**

Naruto sat quietly on the tree swing as he waited out the last few minutes before class. Taking a quick shower at Anko's apartment took longer than he thought it would. A lot longer. The moment he had opened the door, he was immediately dragged back to the bedroom by Anko, who nearly smothered him with her chest. It took a lot of bickering, plus some apology kisses before she let him go. He mentally laughed at the face Anko made when she admitted defeat to their kissing fight. He would never forget her pout.

 **"You really like that Anko girl huh?"** suddenly asked Yoko.

 _"Are you jealous?"_ replied Naruto.

 **"No,"** was Yoko's response, **"As long as you put my first, I won't be jealous."**

 _"Don't worry, Yoko-chan. You'll always be my queen,"_ said Naruto, to which Yoko blushed madly. Not that she would ever tell him. She still had pride after all.

 **"Good,"** replied Yoko.

 **"I don't even know why the academy has a fourth year,"** started Yoko, **"You learn all the essentials in the first three years, and then you learn about useless history in the fourth."**

 _"It's the only way for me to get placed in to a team,"_ was Naruto's response.

 **"When you're bored, I'm bored. Hopefully the final exams come quickly,"** sighed Yoko.

Soon after Yoko finished her sentence, the first bell rang, notifying all the students that they were to find their classroom. The moment he walked in to class, everyone set their eyes on him. Most of them were either jealous or disgusted, but Naruto could make out a few looks of respect in the crowd. He took a glance at Sasuke who was in his usual seat. Sasuke had a rather large bruise on his cheek, that seemed to have been poorly concealed by makeup.

 _"Never seen a man wear makeup before,"_ quirked Naruto.

 **"I'm not sure that Uchiha is a man,"** was Yoko's response.

 _"Serves him right for looking down at me,"_ snickered Naruto.

 **"When the time comes, I want that Uchiha's suffering to last the longest,"** said Yoko sadistically.

 _"Why do you hate the Uchiha?"_ asked Naruto.

 **"I'll tell you when you get older,"** was Yoko's reply to which Naruto just nodded.

Naruto's focus returned to Iruka at the front.

"Good morning class!" began Iruka, "Today is the day of your final exam."

 **"Called it!"** cheered Yoko, to which Naruto just rolled his eyes.

 **"You know what I don't understand?"** started Yoko, **"Why would they send in genin that know only three basic jutsu?"**

 _"I do not know, Yoko-chan,"_ was Naruto's reply.

 **"I doubt that 30% of the people in here will survive the first two years as ninja,"** scoffed Yoko, to which Naruto couldn't help but grin sadistically.

"Alright. We will begin the exam," said Iruka as he got his clipboard, "Can I please get Uzumaki Naruto to the front?"

 _"Shit, I have terrible chakra control,"_ said Naruto.

 **"Trust your instincts,"** was Yoko's reply, **"You have ten lifetime's worth of jutsu at your disposal."**

"Naruto-kun, please do the **Bushin no Jutsu** ," said Iruka, to which Naruto nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto quickly molded his hands in to the proper hand seals. Ram, snake, and tiger.

 **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu** ," said Naruto as twenty Naruto clones filled up the classroom, shocking everybody.

"Oh my Kami," gasped Iruka as he nearly dropped his clipboard to the floor. Most of the other students had their mouth open in shock as they had just witnessed the supposed dead last create more clones than anyone else had before during an exam. Iruka couldn't help but get curious.

"Naruto-kun, how did you just perform a B-rank jutsu?" asked Iruka, shocking everyone further, prompting Sasuke to scoff loudly. Not that anyone noticed of course.

"I have terrible chakra control so I asked Ji-san to teach me a solid clone technique that required more chakra," was Naruto's creative reply. It seemed to satisfy Iruka as he nodded.

"Next, the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** ," said Iruka, to which Naruto nodded.

Proceeding with the appropriate hand seals. Tiger, boar, ox, dog, snake. Naruto quickly spoke up.

" **Kawarimi no Jutsu** ," said Naruto as he quickly substituted with Hinata. The poor girl nearly fainted when she realized what happened. Naruto then substituted back, taking note how red Hinata's face was.

 **"She has a crush on you, if you didn't notice,"** said Yoko.

 _"Really?"_ asked Naruto.

 **"Really. You should start using my kekkei genkai more often to detect emotions,"** replied Yoko, to which Naruto mentally nodded.

"Okay, next, the **Henge no Jutsu** ," said Iruka.

Running through the correct hand seals. Dog, boar, ram. Naruto quickly activated the jutsu.

" **Henge no Jutsu** ," said Naruto as he transformed in to an older version of himself. Iruka could swear he was looking at the Yondaime Hokage with whisker marks before he disappeared with a poof, revealing the same old Naruto in his grey clothing.

"You pass, Naruto-kun," said Iruka as he gave Naruto a proud smile, to which Naruto returned the smile, before walking back to his seat.

 **"I still don't understand why they send children to the slaughter house with these basic techniques,"** scoffed Yoko.

 _"Must be the low standards that come with this pitiful village,"_ replied Naruto.

 **"It'll make it easier when you destroy this place,"** said Yoko as her lips stretched in to a sadistic grin.

 _"I bet it will, my queen,"_ replied Naruto as he himself smiled.

The rest of the tests went on just as quickly yet less impressively. Everyone received their head bands and almost everyone was happy. Naruto couldn't say that he was happy, wearing the symbol of the village that he despised. Still, this was a requirement in his plan, so he begrudgingly wrapped the forehead protector around his head and walked out to get something to eat.

* * *

 **At the Uchiha Compound.**

A loud angry battle cry erupted from the compound as the last Uchiha demolished a training dummy with a devastating kick. He hopped back to marvel at his strength before clenching his jaw in anger.

 _"Not good enough,"_ thought Sasuke as he felt his anger rise.

Ever since he was defeated by Naruto, he had stepped up his training. From the moment class ended he would rush to his compound and train, only taking a small break to eat a quick dinner. Even as he moved on the next training dummy, he could hear Naruto's voice, taunting him.

 _"You can't beat me, Sasgay,"_ laughed the Naruto in his mind.

 _"Shut up, Dobe. I'm an elite,"_ Sasuke thought as he clenched his fist to deliver a blow to the training dummy.

 _"You're weak."_

 _"I am not weak!"_

 _"The Uchiha are worthless."_

 _"We are not worthless!"_

 _"If you can't beat me, how can you beat Itachi?"_

 _"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_

 _"You lack hatred,"_ said the new voice in his head.

 _"SHUT UP!"_ Sasuke cried mentally as he snapped the last training dummy in half before collapsing on to the ground.

"I'll show you Dobe, I'll show everyone that I'm the strongest," swore Sasuke with an exhausted smirk as he lay on the ground, his mind already formulating a plan.

* * *

 **Konoha's Commercial District.**

It was a little late for lunch but that didn't matter to Naruto. He was finally out of that boring academy, it was a cause for celebration! A bowl or twelve of Ichiraku's delicious ramen was sure to hit the spot. He could already imagine how tasty their miso broth was and how chewy their noodles were. He could feel himself salivate. Yet, his beautiful thoughts of ramen were interrupted as he had to violently swerve to the side to dodge a kunai.

 _"What the hell was that?"_ mentally shouted Naruto.

 **"Watch out!"** yelled Yoko as Naruto dodged another kunai.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, "Show yourself!"

From an alleyway, came a shadowy figure with a duck butt haircut. Naruto didn't even need to see his face or hear his voice to know who he is. Those two kunai he had to dodge earlier really got his heart pumping. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Dobe," said Sasuke with an elitist smirk on his face.

"Sasuke, why the hell did you do that?" asked Naruto as he readied himself in his unique taijutsu stance.

"Give me that jutsu, Dobe," demanded Sasuke, "Only the elite like me deserve to use such a strong jutsu."

Naruto adopted a comical thinking stance before giving Sasuke a foxy grin, "Nah."

Sasuke literally fumed. How dare this low-life nobody speak to him this way? He was an Uchiha!

"Fight me, Dobe," started Sasuke, "Prove to everyone that I am better than you!"

With that said, Sasuke quickly pulled out a kunai and dashed forward. He swung his kunai skillfully, for a genin, but he was easily dodged by the instinct driven Naruto. With each strike that he missed, Sasuke found himself getting angrier. He grit his teeth as he put all his strength in to a lunge in the hopes of impaling Naruto on his kunai.

"Die!" screamed Sasuke as his kunai dug deep in to Naruto. He smirked in superiority as he saw Naruto's pained expression.

Sasuke's victory ended prematurely as what he thought was Naruto exploded in to a cloud of gas, clouding his vision. The next thing he knew, he was axe kicked in to the ground. The blow came without warning as it smashed in to the back of his head, sending him face first in to the dirt. When the dust cleared, Naruto could be seen standing beside the fallen Sasuke.

 **"Sweet kick, kit!"** cheered Yoko as she reveled in her hate for Uchihas.

"Why should I fight you?" started Naruto, "There's no point to this."

Naruto had to dodge once more as Sasuke launched a kick up in to his face. Sasuke quickly grabbed the kunai on the ground before curving his body so that he could stab the side of Naruto. Naruto barely moved as he easily grabbed Sasuke's wrist and held it up in to his back, forcing him to drop the kunai.

"Had enough?" said Naruto with an annoyed expression on his face, to which Sasuke just scoffed.

Sasuke wasn't done as he quickly headbutted Naruto, allowing him to slip through his hold. Sasuke then immediately launched a spinning kick that slammed in to Naruto, throwing him in to the wall. Naruto would've hit the wall if he didn't immediately explode in to a cloud of smoke.

 _"That jutsu should be mine!"_ thought Sasuke angrily as he kept alert in case Naruto struck again.

It seemed he wasn't alert enough as he was suddenly side kicked in the stomach, sending him sprawling on to the ground. He balled his fist and hit the ground in anger as he heard Naruto walk up to him.

"You do realize what you've done, don't you?" asked Naruto as he crossed his arms.

"Why don't you tell me, Dobe?" sneered Sasuke.

"You just attacked a fellow leaf shinobi," replied Naruto.

"Hah! Like it'll matter. The council would never listen to a clan-less loser like you," smirked Sasuke.

"People like you never learn," sighed Naruto, before quickly dashing forward and delivering a devastating kick in to the side of Sasuke's head, knocking him out.

 **"What an idiot,"** said Yoko. Naruto couldn't help but agree.

 _"For a supposed genius, he sure isn't bright,"_ replied Naruto, before dusting his clothes off and making his way to Ichiraku's ramen restaurant.

* * *

 **Ichiraku's Ramen Restaurant.**

Naruto had continued his brisk walk through the commercial district as he found himself in front of Ichiraku's ramen restaurant. He didn't even need to see where he was going as muscle memory had directed him to it. He could feel himself salivate as the wonderfully nostalgic scent of ramen wafted in to his nose. Luckily for him, there was no one else eating in the restaurant, so he had the entire place to himself.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" said Ayame cheerfully as Naruto took his seat," "New look?"

"Hi, Ayame-chan, and yes," replied Naruto as he place his elbows on to the wooden counter.

"Where's Teuchi-san?" asked Naruto.

"Well, Tou-san has been under the weather lately, so I was left with the task of manning the restaurant by myself today," replied Ayame, to which Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I'll be closing the restaurant early today so that I can take care of him," she quickly added.

"So what can I get for you?" she asked.

"As many bowls of miso ramen as you can make," he replied with a foxy grin.

 **"You know, kit. Thanks to you, I have a ramen addiction,"** sighed Yoko.

 _"Well, that means we can both enjoy this meal,"_ was Naruto's reply.

 **"The reason you were so short before was because you never had the correct nutrients,"** said Yoko, **"At least promise me that you'll start eating things other than ramen."**

 _"Oh, alright,"_ sighed Naruto, before focusing on Ayame.

Naruto watched as Ayame turned raw ingredients in to his meal. Large stocks of green onion were diced with an expert's hand, along with bamboo shoots and thick slices of char siu pork. This was a very familiar scene to Naruto but he couldn't help but feel something was a bit different. He found that his gaze fell on her backside a lot more than usual and that he would notice whenever her breasts would jiggle every time she turned sharply to check on the cooking ingredients. Before he knew it, his pants suddenly felt a lot tighter.

 _He's looking at me,"_ thought Ayame as she bit her lip.

"Here you go, Naruto-kun," said Ayame with a blush as she placed the first bowl of ramen in front of him.

 **"I think she caught you staring,"** started Yoko, **"And I think she likes the attention."**

 _"All these urges are a bit overwhelming,"_ was Naruto's reply.

 **"I think you have a crush on her,"** teased Yoko.

 _"She's always treated me nice, she has a place in my heart,"_ replied Naruto as he said a quick 'itadakimasu' before chowing down.

 **"I think that she also has a crush on you,"** said Yoko.

 _"Really?"_ asked Naruto.

 **"Yes,"** replied Yoko.

 _"Why do you think that?"_ asked Naruto.

 **"Just look at her,"** started Yoko, **"Every time she catches you looking at her, her cheeks get red and she bites her lip. If she didn't like you, she would slap you and call you a pervert."**

 _"Oh, I always thought she treated everyone like this."_

 **"For the future destroyer of Konoha, you can get a bit dense,"** teased Yoko, earning her a short sigh from Naruto.

 **"Compliment her!"**

"You look really pretty today, Ayame-chan," complimented Naruto, earning him a cute blush from Ayame.

"T-Thanks, Naruto-kun," replied Ayame, her blush intensifying as she realized she had stuttered.

 **"If you play this right,"** began Yoko, **"You may add another woman to your harem."**

 _"Ayame-chan is not just another woman,"_ was Naruto's reply, _"She's important to me. She'll join out of her own volition."_

"Ayame-chan, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" said Naruto with a foxy grin, causing Ayame's face to go red.

"T-Thanks," she replied bashfully.

 _"Why am I getting flustered? He's five years younger than me! It's just a compliment!"_

More bowls of ramen were eaten, and between bites, Naruto would casually drop compliments on Ayame. He would compliment her personality, her skills and her body in till he had whittled down her resistance. Ayame could feel her heart warm at his words, it made her feel special.

Naruto's late lunch had turned in to dinner as he had ate a total of twenty-three bowls of ramen. Gama-chan felt very empty. The sun was setting and it was getting dark outside. It seemed words had a very strong effect on Ayame because Naruto could smell hints of arousal rolling off of her in small waves.

"Delicious always, Ayame-chan!" complimented Naruto.

"Thanks," she replied.

Taking a moment to turn on his kekkei genkai, he took a glance at Ayame's emotions. He wasn't that surprised to learn that she was lonely. Ayame was a girl who spent most of her time in a restaurant and taking care of her father when she should've been hanging out with her friends. He decided that she needed a break.

"Hey, Ayame-chan," started Naruto slowly, "Are you lonely?"

"N-No?" stuttered Ayame, "Why do you ask?"

"Be honest with me Ayame," replied Naruto, to which Ayame nodded.

"Yes. I don't get much time for myself when I have so many responsibilities," said Ayame as she took untied her bandanna.

"Why don't you take a short break? We can talk for a while," said Naruto.

"Alright, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I was a little bit late," she replied after a moment of thought.

Ayame promptly walked out the back of the restaurant to sit on the stool next to Naruto. From the close distance that each stool had between each other, she could make out the subtle scent that was Naruto. It was very pleasant, and she just wanted to bury her nose in it, but she controlled herself.

"How was your day, Ayame-chan?" asked Naruto.

"It was tiring, but I'm glad that you came by," replied Ayame, earning her a grin from Naruto.

"I should come here everyday then," said Naruto warmly.

"It's fine, Naruto-kun," was Ayame's response.

"You know you're special to me right?" asked Naruto sincerely, earning him a small blush from the sweet ramen cook.

 _"He doesn't mean it that way. He's five years younger than me,"_ she repeated in her head before responding with a nod.

 _"But what if he does mean it that way? It wouldn't hurt to ask."_

"Hey, Naruto-kun. What am I to you?" she asked.

Naruto had to think for a moment before responding.

"Ayame-chan." you are one of my most precious people. You were the girl in the beginning that helped me out when everyone else shunned me. If I didn't have you, my world would be shattered. I love you, Ayame-chan," replied Naruto sincerely, to which Ayame immediately brightened up.

 _"I've fallen for a twelve year old. This it. I'm going to be a molester,"_ thought Ayame with a blush.

"That's what I needed to hear," she said quietly before leaning forward to plant her lips on Naruto's.

The next thing that happened was not something she expected. The moment their lips connected, Naruto reacted immediately and cupped both of her cheeks softly with his hands. He expertly tilted her head slightly to the side so that he could deepen the kiss. She couldn't contain herself as she quickly melted in to the kiss. She moaned appreciatively as she felt Naruto's tongue explore the inside of her mouth. They only separated when their need for oxygen was stronger than their need to continue their kiss.

"Oh Kami, you're an amazing kisser," gasped Ayame breathlessly, "Where did you learn to kiss that way?"

"A secret, Ayame-chan," replied Naruto with a grin.

"I just need you to know that I already have a girlfriend, and she's willing to share," explained Naruto, giving Ayame a moment to think.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. I'm willing to share. Only because it's you," she admitted quickly, her face red.

"B-Because, N-Naruto-kun," added Ayame, "I think I love you."

"Well, I know I love you," replied Naruto, earning him a blush from Ayame.

 _"Kami, his words are magical. When did he learn to talk so suave?"_

"I think I'm ready, Naruto-kun," she said shyly, "Please take me."

"I'll be gentle," he replied sultrily, earning him a shudder from the ramen cook.

With that said, he leaned forward to plant one more kiss on Ayame's sweet lips, whilst he untied the sash that kept on Ayame's cooking uniform. Once the sash had been taken off, her cooking robes slid off easily, revealing her 72B breasts, held up by a simple white bra.

"You're so beautiful, Ayame-chan," whispered Naruto with a smile.

A quiet moan escaped Ayame's lips as she felt Naruto softly caress her breasts. It was a gentle touch but it felt so intense to her. Each time his fingers ran over her hardening nipples, she could feel a shiver run through her. Her arousal was growing so quickly that even the faintest of touches were turning her in to putty in Naruto's hands.

"Do you like that Ayame-chan?" cooed Naruto softly as he gave her breasts a gentle squeeze.

"Y-Yes," moaned Ayame as her eyes glazed over.

"Do you mind letting me take off your bra?" asked Naruto.

"Not at all, just let me turn around," replied Ayame, before turning around.

Naruto saw that it was a simple design and easily unhooked the bra. It dropped to the floor, revealing her perky breasts. Scooting up so that he was right behind her, he quickly continued fondling her breasts whilst he planted soft kisses on her ear and the side of her neck.

"Your breasts are so soft, Ayame-chan," complimented Naruto, making Ayame blush.

 _"How is he so good at this?"_ thought Ayame as she moaned loudly.

Shudders ran through her body as Naruto played with her nipples. Loud moans soon filled the inside of Ichiraku's ramen restaurant as Naruto continued fondling Ayame's breasts. The sensations were too much to bare for Ayame as she felt her orgasm hit her.

"C-Cumming!" squealed Ayame as she felt her fluids splash out in to her panties.

"Feel good?" said Naruto sultrily, earning a timid nod from Ayame.

"Good. Get on your back," said Naruto.

Once Ayame was laying comfortably on her back, Naruto immediately positioned his face between her legs and gave a sniff. With his enhanced senses, the smell was intoxicating. The primal instinct was overpowering but Naruto promised that he would be gentle. A soft mew escaped Ayame's lips as she felt Naruto pull off her white panties. Her fluids glistened as it slid off the panties and on to her legs. What was revealed between her legs was a shaved, pink slit.

"Itadakimasu," Naruto said jokingly before giving her slit a long lick, earning him a shudder from Ayame.

"S-So good!" moaned Ayame as Naruto began swirling his tongue around her honey pot.

The sensation was amazing. Ayame could feel everything as Naruto teased her. She could swear he was drawing the all the Japanese hiragana with his tongue. The idea turned her on immensely. Being a virgin, Ayame was super sensitive and before she knew it, she was squirting all over Naruto's face.

"Cumming!" moaned Ayame as she arched her back, her fluids gushing all over Naruto's open mouth.

Naruto slowly got up on to his knees and gave Ayame a lustful look. Seeing Naruto with all of her fluid on his face turned her on to no end. She nearly shuddered when she saw him lick around his mouth to get the stuff he couldn't swallow.

"You taste good, Ayame-chan," said Naruto sultrily as he began taking off his pants.

The size of Naruto's cock surprised her. Her jaw went slack as the monster sprung out of his pants. It was so intimidating that Ayame quivered at the sight. The thing was oozing pre-cum as it twitched in anticipation of what was to come. Ayame almost let out a squeal as she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her waist, lifting her up to position himself at her entrance.

 _"He's so thick! He'll split me in half!"_ thought Ayame.

"I'll go slow, Ayame-chan," reassured Naruto, earning him a shy nod from Ayame, before he slowly pressed himself in.

Naruto let out a groan as he felt Ayame's love canal. It was like silky, velvet cast in iron. It gripped on to him so tight, it was amazing. It took all the willpower he had not to ram it in to her.

"You're so tight, Ayame-chan," complimented Naruto, to which Ayame blushed.

"I-It's only because you're so big!" replied Ayame as she let out a long moan.

At long last, Naruto was fully sheathed in to Ayame. Naruto took a moment to enjoy the view. Ayame was beautiful. Her clear skin glowed as the light bounced off her sheen of sweat. Her long hair was creatively sprawled around her head. Her perky breasts looked amazing. Naruto couldn't help himself as he leaned forward to cup both of them with his hands.

"You can start moving," said Ayame as she braced herself, earning her a nod from Naruto.

A sharp breath escaped Ayame as she felt his hard length slowly exit out of her before it was pushed back in. The pain and the pleasure mingled together. It was a sensation she had never felt before. It excited her greatly. It wasn't long before she was quietly moaning his name as he adopted a gentle pace.

"You feel amazing, Ayame-chan," said Naruto with a groan as held on to her breasts for leverage.

"Y-You too," replied Ayame as she let out a soft moan.

Ayame let out a small yelp as she felt Naruto lift her up and put her on to her knees. She was amazed that someone so young could lift her. Her train of thought was interrupted as she felt him enter her from behind.

 _"O-Oh! This position is way better,"_ thought Ayame as she moaned loudly.

The sound of flesh slapping flesh soon bounced off the walls of the small restaurant as Naruto rammed his large length in to Ayame's slit. All sense of restraint in Ayame disappeared as she let out loud, pleasurable moans. The sounds mingled together and it was like music to Naruto's ears. He let out a grunt as he felt Ayame's already tight walls tightened around him.

"I'm gonna cum!" wailed Ayame as her eyes nearly rolled back in to her head.

Naruto continued thrusting inside of her before he let out a grunt before exploding inside of her. She arched her back as wave after wave of cum entered her. She felt so full as her womb was filled with his seed. Nothing could ever compare to what she had just felt. It was that good. She shuddered as she felt him pull out.

"I love you, Ayame-chan," cooed Naruto as he softly embraced Ayame, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun," she replied sincerely as she returned the embrace.

As the couple held on to each other, Ayame took a moment to glance at Naruto's manhood. She was surprised to see that he was still as hard as a rock. How was that possible? With her mind clouded by the orgasms Naruto had just given her, the only answer she could come up was.

 _"Younger people,"_ thought Ayame as she promptly dozed off in her lover's arms.

* * *

 **Anko's Apartment.**

With Ayame knocked out by his sexual prowess, Naruto had clumsily re-dressed her before quickly carrying her back to Anko's apartment. One of the good things about Anko's apartment was it was quite large due to the large paychecks Anko would receive as a jounin. The bed itself was quite large, so he gently placed Ayame on top of it before covering her with the sheets.

 **"I am so proud,"** began Yoko, **"Only your second time and you've already made someone black out from pleasure."**

 _"I'm glad she enjoyed it,"_ replied Naruto.

 **"You've now got two women in your harem,"** began Yoko, **"A step closer to me."**

 _"How am I going to explain to Anko-chan?"_

 **"Don't worry. Judging from Anko's personality. The more the merrier,"** replied Yoko, **"I can't wait in till I can have you all to myself."**

 _"It might take a while. I am only going to make love to women that I love and only if they are willing to have me,"_ replied Naruto as he took a seat around the dinner table.

 **"You're a real gentleman,"** said Yoko, **"You know that?"**

 _"Yes I do,"_ replied Naruto with a smile.

 **"I think it's time I gave you a new kekkei genkai,"** said Yoko, **"I've already gotten the perfect idea of one, I just need some time to tweak your genetics."**

 _"Alright,"_ replied Naruto, _"I'll look forward to it."_

It was only a few moments after he had placed the sleeping Ayame on the bed before he heard the door open and close. In walked Anko, her coat slung over her shoulder as she walked in with an empty stick of dango between lips. Naruto smiled warmly at her as she walked in.

"Hey, Naruto-kun," greeted Anko as she leaned forward to kiss Naruto's cheek.

"Hey, Anko-chan," replied Naruto as he leaned forward to kiss Anko's cheek.

"Who's the girl on my bed?" asked Anko as she took a glance at the sleeping brunette.

"One of my precious people," was Naruto's response.

"You know, Naruto-kun. If you were anyone else, I would've castrated you," said Anko jokingly, sending a shiver down Naruto's spine.

"But since it's you, I'm willing to share," she began, "Plus it'd be interesting having a third person. "

"Or a fourth," she quickly added.

Anko gave Naruto a lustful smirk before she leaned forward to give Naruto a deep kiss. Her kiss was returned with equal fervor. Anko pulled back for some air before pushing him off the chair. He landed on his back and Anko was on top of him in an instant. She gave him a playful lick on the lips before leaning forward to whisper naughtily in to his ear.

"Just make sure that you satisfy me before anyone else," whispered Anko sultrily before ripping off her shirt.

Naruto gave her a playful smirk before he mustered up strength to lift Anko off of her and put her on to her stomach. She let out a quiet gasp as she found herself with her butt in the air and her breasts pressed on to the floor. He leaned forward and whispered sultrily in to her ear.

"Sure, Hebi-hime, but I call top."

* * *

 **Yang: Great: Now Naruto has more women than I do.**

 **Dark Naruto: That's only because you wanted to write a harem fanfic.**

 **Yoko: Yeah.**

 **Yang: Well, okay.**

 **Anko: I never knew that I liked being bottom.**

 **Ayame: Me either.**

 **Yoko: Heh.**

 **A/N: I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you guys enjoy this too. Please review, favourite, etc.**


	4. A Most Deadly Kekkei Genkai

**A/N: Welcome back to the most epic harem fanfiction in all of Naruto fanfiction history. Maybe. Who knows? Hmm? So, just so you guys know. I really dislike Sasuke. I dislike him because I do not understand him. If I had my entire family murdered by my sibling, I wouldn't spend all my time brooding over how to kill them. I'd just grab myself a can of Sprite/bottle of Corona and sit back on the couch. So this means a lot of Sasuke bashing and ultimately a lot of humiliating scenes for the duck butt haired shinobi.**

 **Yang: What a beautiful day.**

 **Dark Naruto: I wish it was rainy.**

 **Yang: I'm not much of a fan of rain.**

 **Dark Naruto: Well I am.**

 **Anko: Rain isn't that bad.**

 **Ayame: I mean, what's better than hot ramen on a rainy day?**

 **Yang: Okay?**

 **Dark Naruto: Get on with the story or I'll break you.**

 **Yang: Eep!**

 **Yoko: Heh.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I made this fanfic for fun.**

* * *

 **Kyuubi's Champion**

 **By ShiyonYang**

 **Chapter 4: The Lovely Flower Girl/A Most Deadly Kekkei Genkai**

* * *

Naruto awoke on Anko's bed as the sun light began peeking through the windows. There was something off though. Naruto squinted his eyes as he lifted his head to see what was happening. It was a scene that every man dreams about. He had his boxers and there were two very beautiful ladies pleasuring him with their mouths. There was Anko swirling her tongue over the head of his cock and Ayame licking up and down his length. He let out a soft groan as he felt Anko's soft lips work over his sensitive head, whilst Ayame gave him a quiet moan in greeting.

"Morning. ladies," said Naruto, earning him muffled moans as greetings.

Both Anko and Ayame were nude and both of them were playing with themselves as they worked his length to the best of their ability. They both looked up at him adoringly as they continued their work with vigor. Naruto leaned forward so that he could run his hands through both of their hair. This only seemed to increase the effort they made as they lovingly pleasured him. This was certainly a unique way to wake up.

"Cumming," grunted Naruto as he bucked his hips in to Anko's awaiting mouth.

At the very last second, Anko released his member from her mouth. Anko and Ayame quickly positioned their faces near his cock, before it erupted cum in to both of their mouths. The two girls seemed to compete with each other over how much they could take in before his cock stopped releasing seed. Taking a moment to acknowledge the taste, they swallowed. Anko was the first one to speak up.

"Tasty," moaned Anko as she licked around her mouth to get any she had missed.

"You were right, it is delicious," agreed Ayame as she licked the seed off her fingers.

"That was a nice way to wake up," said Naruto as he grinned foxily to the both of them.

"Just our way of encouraging our stud before he gets his jounin instructor," replied Anko with a smile, to which Ayame nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Academy Classroom.**

Naruto felt amazing as he walked in to the classroom. Waking up to a blowjob, having a 'hot' shower and eating a delicious ramen breakfast does that to a man. While he did feel amazing, his face did not show it. His face remained stoic as he open the door to the classroom. He stood by the doorway to scan the room. There was Sakura and Ino fighting over Sasuke. There was Hinata blushing at his appearance. Some of Sasuke's old fan girls were also blushing, which made Naruto mentally hiss at them. There was also Sasuke, brooding in his seat.

 **"Okay, I'm awake. What did I miss,"** yawned Yoko.

 _"A very pleasurable morning,"_ replied Naruto as he took his eat.

 **"How long do you think we're going to have to wait here?"** asked Yoko.

 _"I don't know,"_ was Naruto's response.

 _"So why did you wake up so late?"_ asked Naruto.

 **"I spent almost the entire night working over your genetics. I'll introduce you to your new kekkei genkai later,"** replied Yoko, earning her a mental nod from Naruto.

After all the kids had settled, Iruka walked in through the door with a clipboard. It appeared Iruka had been through a rough fight as both his legs and arms had bandages on them and there was also a bandage around his forehead.

 _"Wonder what happened to him?"_ wondered Naruto.

 **"No idea,"** was Yoko's lazy response.

"Alright everyone. Congratulations on passing the exam. I will now be telling you, your teams," said Iruka as he looked over his clipboard.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei. Why are you injured?" asked Naruto.

"Well, Naruto-kun. The life of a ninja is a rough one and one of your own could turn on you at any time. As you may have noticed. Mizuki-sensei is no longer here. Mizuki was a traitor to the village and i was the one who killed him," began Iruka, "So may that be a lesson to all of you."

Naruto was satisfied with the answer so he nodded at understanding at Iruka.

"Okay. Team one. generic student, generic student, generic student," said Iruka as he looked up at all the students he just called up.

After list teams one through six, he went on to team seven.

"Team seven will be, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha," said Iruka.

The reactions were almost instant. Naruto scoffed quietly to himself at the idea of having to be in a team with that narcissistic elitist. Sakura cheered loudly as she was on the same team as her precious 'Sasuke-kun'. Sasuke had a very subtle but obvious reaction. His left eye twitched madly as he grit his teeth in anger. This did not go unnoticed.

The rest of the teams were quickly called out. Iruka instructed to all the students that they were to wait here for their jounin squad leader. Most of the jounin came by quickly and took their respective teams. An hour had soon passed and the only ones left in the classroom were Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

 _"Wonder why my jounin instructor is so late,"_ sighed Naruto.

 **"Make sure to beat his ass when you see him,"** said the very annoyed Yoko.

 _"Got it,"_ replied Naruto.

A few more minutes passed quietly as no one else spoke up. Naruto simply didn't care to start a conversation, Sasuke continued to brood and Sakura was too scared to talk. Suddenly the sliding door opened, revealing a tall jounin in a mask, with white hair. The jounin had on the respective Konoha jounin attire. Green vest and black sweater with black pants.

The first thing that the white haired jounin said was, "Meet me up on the roof," before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke and Sakura immediately got up and went to the roof, anxious to meet their new squad leader. Naruto just remained calmly at his desk. Just before Sasuke walked out of the classroom, he stopped to glare at Naruto.

"Dobe, he told us to meet us on the roof," sneered Sasuke.

Without saying a word, Naruto simply disappeared in a swirl of red chakra, shocking the Uchiha. Sasuke's reaction was to grit his teeth angrily.

 _"That jutsu should be mine!"_ fumed Sasuke before running out to catch up with Sakura.

* * *

 **Roof Top.**

When Sakura and Sasuke made it on to the roof, they saw Naruto sitting quietly on the ground whilst their jounin instructor leaned against the railing. Sasuke scoffed as he took his seat by Naruto, followed by Sakura. Their jounin instructor took a moment to size them up before he spoke.

"Let's see," started Kakashi, "First off, let me have you guys introduce yourselves."

"Introduce ourselves?" asked Sakura, "What should we say?"

"Your likes, dislikes, your future dreams, hobbies, things like that," was Kakashi's response.

"Before that, can you please tell us about yourself?" asked Naruto calmly and politely.

"Me? My name's Hatake Kakashi," replied Kakashi.

"I don't feel like telling you guys about my likes or dislikes," continued Kakashi, earning a sound of surprise from Sakura.

"I've never really thought about my future dream." said Kakashi, "As for my hobbies, I have many."

"In the end, isn't all we know is his name?" whispered Sakura with an irritated look. She was ignored by both of her team members.

"Next is you guys," said Kakashi loudly. regaining Sakura's attention.

"Let's start off with you," said Kakashi as he pointed at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen. What I dislike are the ignorant villagers. My hobby is training. My future dream is something I have never thought about," said Naruto in a monotone voice, obviously apathetic towards his new instructor.

 _"What happened to the cheerful Naruto that I knew of back when I was his ANBU guard?"_ thought Kakashi before he continued.

"Okay, next," he said.

"I'm Haruno Sakura! What I like, I mean, who I like is," giggled Sakura as she took a sideways glance at Sasuke.

 _"What a fan girl,"_ thought Naruto with a mental scoff.

 **"Agreed"** was Yoko's reply.

"My hobby is," said Sakura before blushing as she took another glance at Sasuke, "My future dream is.."

She let out a high pitched squeal as her face turned red. Kakashi's visible eye twitched at her, obviously annoyed but holding it together rather well.

"And? What are your dislikes?" asked Kakashi blankly, hoping to get the pink-haired kunoichi over with.

"Naruto!" said Sakura, her giggly fan girl demeanor turning a one-eighty.

Naruto barely reacted, obviously unfazed that someone didn't like him. He just remained nonchalant and kept his focus on Kakashi. No one knew but on the inside, he was having a nice conversation to escape the boredom that was his current reality.

 **"That Sakura is such a fan girl bitch,"** scoffed Yoko in annoyance, **"Promise me you'll break her!"**

 _"I'd do it just to get rid of her shrieking banshee voice,"_ sighed Naruto, _"Maybe I'll force her to never be able to talk again except for with sign language."_

 **"Would be nice to have her serving you,"** was Yoko's response to which Naruto could not disagree.

 _"Yeah, would be."_

"And lastly," said Kakashi, motioning towards Sasuke.

"My name," said Sasuke, pausing for effect, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"I have lots of dislikes, but no likes in particular," continued on Sasuke, his hands folded in front of his face.

"And.. I don't feel like summing up my ambition as just a dream but I do have an ambition. The ambition to restore my clan and without fail, kill a certain man!" said Sasuke, earning a blush from Sasuke and a scoff from Naruto.

 _"What a hard ass,"_ said Naruto.

 **"What's with all the drama?"** said Yoko, **"He needs to get a life."**

 _"Agreed."_

"Good!" said Kakashi, "The three of you are very distinctive and interesting!"

"We'll have a mission tomorrow," continued Kakashi.

"What kind of mission?" asked Sakura curiously.

"A survival exercise," said Kakashi after a dramatic pause.

"Why are we doing a survival exercise?" asked Sakura, "We've had more than our share of exercises at the Academy!"

 _"Please just shut up,"_ thought Naruto quietly, praying to Kami.

"This is no simple exercise," replied Kakashi.

"Then what kind of exercise is it?" asked Sakura, her annoyance showing greatly.

Kakashi immediately broke out in to a long chuckle, slightly scaring Sakura, even fazing Sasuke lightly, but Naruto remained stoic.

"What's so funny, sensei?" asked Sakura in an agitated voice.

"Well, if I tell you, I know you'll get discouraged," replied Kakashi enthusiastically, "Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be recognized as junior ninjas. The remaining eighteen will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this exercise is an extremely difficult test with a failure rate of sixty-six percent or higher!"

Kakashi took a moment to take in their facial expressions. Sakura immediately grew disenchanted. Sasuke scoffed and Naruto remained as stoic as ever.

"See, see?" said Kakashi, "You got discouraged!"

"Then what was the graduation test for?" shouted Sakura.

"Oh, that," replied Kakashi, "It was just to select those who have the potential of becoming genin."

"Well, that's the way it is. I'll be determining whether you pass or fail," continued Kakashi, "Bring your complete set of ninja tools. We meet at five in the morning!"

"Okay, you're dismissed," said Kakashi dismissively as he waved a backwards goodbye to his team.

"Oh, and you'd better skip breakfast," added Kakashi.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Because you'll throw up," was Kakashi's scary reply.

With that said, Kakashi quickly shunshinned off to wherever he went, leaving the three genin behind. Sasuke immediately stood up and began walking away but not before he could whisper something in to Naruto's ear.

"You'll get what's coming to you for what you did to me yesterday," began Sasuke quietly, "Konoha is no place for a Dobe like you."

Naruto barely reacted except disappearing in a red swirl of chakra, much to Sasuke's annoyance. Sasuke began walking away, grumbling about how he was going to show that Dobe once and for all, leaving a very confused Sakura behind.

* * *

 **Commercial District.**

Being the gentleman that he is, Naruto decided that it would be romantic of him to purchase some flowers for his lovely ladies. He immediately arrived in the middle of the commercial district via his **Akuma Fokkusu Shunshin**. Naruto took a moment to take in his surroundings and was surprised to see that the Yamanaka flower shop was right behind him. Lucky day.

 **"So, you're getting flowers for your woman?"** asked Yoko.

 _"Yes, I am. I'll also here to pay a visit to a certain Yamanaka,"_ replied Naruto.

 **"Was it that blonde fan girl we saw yesterday?"** asked Yoko.

 _"Yes, but hopefully by the end of today, she won't be a fan girl anymore,"_ replied Naruto with a grin.

The bell on the door to the Yamanaka flower shop jingled cheerfully as Naruto walked in to the store. The smell of multiple varieties of flowers immediately hit his nose. With his enhanced sense of smell, he almost choked.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop," started Ino cheerfully, only to trail off when she saw who had entered, "Oh, it's you, Naruto."

"I was just looking for some flowers to give to my girlfriends," said Naruto calmly, ignoring Ino's lack of enthusiasm at his sudden appearance.

"Girlfriends?" asked Ino, "Who would go out with you?"

"Non of your business," started Naruto, "I would like to see your selection of flowers, please."

"Whatever, follow me," sighed Ino as she got up from her stool.

"So here we have our Amaryllis, our Anemone, some Azaleas," started Ino, her passion for flowers coming forth with each new flower mentioned, "Here we have our Bluebells, some Camellias, and Daisies."

"We got more in the back if you are interested," added Ino.

 **"Do you even know what any of those flowers mean?"** asked Yoko.

 _"I think there was a flower arrangement course in the academy,"_ replied Naruto.

 **"Oh, yes. Flower arrangement. You can arrange some flowers on your own grave after you've been killed by an enemy ninja who actually learned useful stuff,"** was Yoko's sarcastic reply.

"Ino, may I please have a bouquet of Anemones, Azaleas, and Daisies and another bouquet of red Poppies, cacti and Freesias?" asked Naruto, having no idea what the flowers looked like but knowing what they symbolized.

"Really? Well. I'll arrange them for you," said Ino as she went to pick out the specific flowers.

Naruto promptly followed Ino as they went in to the back of the store. One of the flowers he had asked for were placed in a pot on the bottom shelf. Naruto got a perfect glimpse of her underwear peeking out of her short skirt as she bent down.

 **"She's got a tight ass,"** whistled Yoko, **"She'd make a nice addition to your harem."**

 _"Yes, she will,"_ replied Naruto.

Naruto could see that Ino had a huge passion for flowers. He could just make out the gleam in her eye as she took the best flowers out of the bunch for his bouquet. When she wasn't acting like a Sasuke fan girl, she had a really nice personality. Ino had just picked out a cute looking cactus pod when she got back up to see that Naruto was holding a beautiful looking Dahlia.

"Naruto, what is that for?" asked Ino curiously.

"It's for you, Ino-chan," said Naruto romantically, his eyes flashing red for a brief second.

"R-Really?" said Ino shyly as her cheeks turned on a cute shade of pink.

"Yes," replied Naruto, before leaning forward, trapping Ino against the wall with his hand.

Naruto could feel Ino's hot breath close to his face as the close contact to the opposite sex awakened her sexual instincts. Up close, Naruto could make out her pretty girl features. She had silky, light blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Naruto could tell that when she got older, she was going to be a real bomb shell.

"You know, Ino-chan," began Naruto sultrily, "You've got beautiful eyes."

"S-Stop saying stupid stuff like that, Naruto-baka," replied Ino shyly as she looked down at the ground to avoid his gaze.

Naruto reacted by placing a soft hand on her chin and tilting her head up. Ino felt like she could just drown inside of Naruto's ocean-blue eyes. They went so deep that Ino felt like if she couldn't look away, she would be lost forever inside of them. Her breath hitched as Naruto leaned his face forward so that their noses were barely touching.

"No," said Naruto with a soft grin, "I'll say whatever I like, Ino-chan."

With that said, Naruto placed a chaste kiss on Ino's lips to test her reaction. Upon seeing her flushed cheeks, he leaned in for another. Ino couldn't help herself as she moaned quietly in to the second kiss. Naruto's manly scent was intoxicating to her and she just couldn't get enough of it.

 _"I can taste her cherry flavoured lip gloss,"_ thought Naruto as he pushed forward to deepen the kiss.

When Ino got a hold of her senses. She immediately retaliated by wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and kissing back with vigor. There was no way she'd lose at kissing against the dead last.

 **"What a feisty girl. I like her,"** said Yoko lustfully, to which Naruto mentally nodded.

At long last, they pulled back. The need for oxygen greatly outweighed the need to continue their intense make-out session. Naruto gasped lightly whilst Ino took a while to regain her breath.

"T-That was some kiss," panted Ino, earning her a foxy grin from Naruto.

"There's more where that came from." replied Naruto as she leaned forward to lay some soft kisses on the side of Ino's neck.

Quiet moans escaped Ino's lips as the sensation of Naruto's lips on her neck sent fire in to her core, exciting her more than ever. Not even fantasies of Sasuke made her this hot. Before long, she found that Naruto had replaced Sasuke within her mind.

"Naruto-kun," cooed Ino as she pushed Naruto's head down so that he was eye level with her breasts, "Kiss here too, please."

"Gladly," replied Naruto as he used his hands to lift up her dark purple tube top, revealing a set of pale 70A breasts, held in by a simple black, strapless bra.

"You're even more beautiful than I imagined, Ino-chan," said Naruto lustfully as he unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground.

"D-Don't say stuff like that," said Ino, her face red with embarrassment.

Looking up to give Ino one last foxy grin, Naruto immediately began massaging her breasts softly with his hands. They were quite perky and soft. A dreamy moan escaped Ino's lips when Naruto engulfed one of her nipples in to his mouth.

 _"Ah! Naruto-kun~"_ thought Ino lustfully as she ran her hands through Naruto's surprisingly soft, wild hair.

She arched her back slightly as she felt Naruto give her nipple a small nip. Once he felt that he had provided enough pleasure for one breast, he switched to the other nipple. The way he expertly swirled his tongue around her pink nub was like having Heaven poured on to her chest.

"It feels so good!" squealed Ino as she pressed Naruto's face in to her chest.

The sensations proved too much for her virgin body as she felt herself convulse in pleasure. She would've slid on to the floor if she wasn't held up by Naruto. She could feel her drenched panties stick to every curve between her thighs. Her breasts heaved slightly as sweat dripped down the side of her face. A quiet moan escaped from her as she felt Naruto's hot mouth leave her nipple, exposing it to the cold air.

"How did you get so good at this?" panted Ino, her voice dripping with sexual satisfaction.

"Practice," was Naruto's simple answer, before he lifted Ino up.

With great strength, Naruto gently positioned Ino so that her tight butt was directly on top of him, whilst her face was on his large member. Naruto smiled as she saw how drenched her panties were, underneath her dark purple skirt. Ino herself was wide-eyed as she saw the massive tent in Naruto's pants.

"Go on, Ino-chan," began Naruto, "It won't bite."

"S-Sorry, I've just never thought you would be that big," replied Ino, as she gingerly undid the zipper on Naruto's pants.

A sharp gasp escaped Ino's lips as her pink slit was exposed to the air. Taking a moment to collect herself, she pulled off Naruto's boxers. Naruto's hard cock nearly slapped her face as it was released from it's confines.

 _"I-It's huge!"_ she thought as she tried to wrap her fingers around the thick base, earning her a quiet groan from Naruto.

On Naruto's side, things were a lot less shy. Naruto quickly positioned his face underneath Ino's honey pot and gave a soft whiff.

 _"It's smells just like flowers,"_ thought Naruto in surprise, earning him a quiet snicker from Yoko.

"Itadakimasu," said Naruto jokingly before giving Ino's slit a long lick, earning him a shudder from Ino.

Not one to be outdone, Ino focused her attention on the hot length in front of her. The smell was intoxicating. Just how many woman's fluids had it absorbed to get such a distinct smell? Taking inspiration from what Naruto was doing to her, she gave it a long lick from base to tip. Her reaction was instant; she was instantly hooked.

 _"I can't get enough of this taste,"_ they both thought as Naruto was happily eating Ino out whilst Ino was eagerly taking in more and more of Naruto in to her mouth.

Naruto pleasured Ino like there was no tomorrow. He happily ran his tongue over her clit as he pushed in a finger in to her anxious slit, causing Ino to moan on his cock. On Ino's side, she was eagerly swirling her tongue over the head of Naruto's length as she stroked what she could not fit in to her mouth with her soft hands. Before long, Ino's moans grew louder, sending pleasurable vibrations through Naruto's cock.

"Cumming!" mumbled Ino, whilst still bobbing her head over his length as she climaxed on Naruto's mouth, spraying her love nectar all over his face.

Naruto's response was a grunt as he erupted inside of Ino's mouth. Painting the inside of her mouth white with his seed. He was impressed that Ino was able to keep him inside of her mouth and he was even more impressed when she swallowed it all in one gulp. It was incredibly sexy.

Lifting her up so that she was sitting with his hard cock pressed in to her lower back. He leaned forward and she turned to meet him as their lips connected with each other. Ino couldn't help herself as she moaned in to the kiss. Tasting her own juices just made her so hot.

"N-Naruto-kun," began Ino lustfully as her eyes glazed over, "I want your cock."

"Anything for you, Ino-chan," replied Naruto sultrily as he lifted her up almost effortlessly.

Ino quickly positioned his cock at her entrance and gave him a nod. With that, he slowly pushed the head of his length in to her. She grit her teeth at this new sensation of being stretched so much at once. With gentle pushing, a lot of soft kissing and some time, he was soon fully engulfed inside Ino's velvet vice.

"It's so hot," moaned Ino as she felt his cock kiss her womb.

With that said, he slowly began thrusting up in to her, whilst using her hips for leverage. When Ino's moans grew to loud, he silenced her by giving her a deep kiss. The only sound that filled the back room of the flower shop was the sound of flesh slapping flesh as the two made love. Naruto hungrily ran his hands over Ino's body as Ino massaged her breasts with her hands.

 _"Kami, this is amazing,"_ thought Ino as she lost herself in Naruto's touch, _"I'll never be able to go back to masturbating after this."_

Naruto shifted his angle slightly so that the head of his member would rub up against her G-spot. The reaction was instant and Ino immediately arched her back as the pleasure she felt was multiplied. The sensation of Naruto's tongue dancing with her own, her hands and his hands running over her body and his hard length filling every inch of her proved too much for her body to handle as she climaxed.

"Cumming!" moaned Ino as she fell back against Naruto's toned chest.

The world was whirling around her as her orgasm hit her hard. She swore she saw stars for a second. She climaxed again as she felt Naruto explode inside of her, filling up her womb with his seed. She had never felt so full before and it was an amazing feeling. If she could see her own face, she would see that she had the most satisfied smile she had ever seen before. She shuddered as he pulled out and blushed warmly as she felt him wrap his arms around her. The couple enjoyed a few moments of silence as they calmed down from their orgasmic highs.

"That was amazing," sighed Ino happily as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"You were amazing," replied Naruto as he ran his hand gently through her silky hair.

"Ino-chan. I gotta go now," started Naruto with a grin, "But you can count on me visiting you a lot more often now."

"I'll look forward to next time," replied Ino quietly.

"I think we should get dressed," said Naruto, to which Ino nodded.

With that said, the two lovers separated themselves from each other and proceeded to redress themselves. Ino found it a bit difficult putting back on her dirty panties but she did so nonetheless. Naruto was just about to put some money in to the register for the flowers before he was stopped by Ino.

"Naruto-kun," Ino began, "The flowers are on me this time."

"Thanks, Ino-chan," said Naruto happily as he left with his two bouquets of beautiful flowers.

With Naruto gone, her day went back to normal but at least now she had something better to fantasize to during her time spent at the flower shop. She couldn't wait to see what Naruto had in store for her the next time he came to visit.

 _"I think I'm in love,"_ thought Ino before her thought process was broken by the sound of the door opening.

* * *

 **The Forest of Death.**

The forest was one of Naruto's favourite places, the other being Ichiraku's ramen. The smells and sounds of the forest were so peaceful to Naruto. The only places in Konoha left untouched by the disgusting hands of the villagers. He could just fall asleep, listening to the sounds of all the animals but it was way too early to sleep.

 _"So what was that kekkei genkai you wanted to show me?"_ asked Naruto as he stood in the clearing where had first met Anko.

 **"I call it the Akuma Fokkusukuroku."** replied Yoko proudly.

 **It's simple. You simply channel youki in you any part of your body. If you hit an opponent with a youki covered part of your body, the reaction is instantaneous. The youki immediately begins destroying the person's chakra system but the damage varies depending on how much youki you use. Use a little bit and you will close someone's tenketsu similar to the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist and if you use a lot, your opponents will die a most excruciating death as your youki burns through their entire chakra pathway,"** was Yoko's very long explanation, to which Naruto nodded.

 _"Seems like a very versatile kekkei genkai but does it have any defensive use?"_ asked Naruto.

 **"Yes, it does. You see, only the strongest of ninjutsu would be able to break through the cloak, rendering you invulnerable to most weapons unless they land in a place you do not have a cloak around,"** was Yoko's reply.

Following Yoko's instructions. Naruto immediately began channeling youki in to his hands. A red cloak of demon chakra immediately formed around his hand, making it seem that translucent claws were growing from Naruto's fingers. Naruto found it fascinating.

 **"I doubt you'll be able to test it out now, but make sure to use it when you're going against an enemy shinobi,"** said Yoko.

 **"Now, we will begin your training. Let's start by doing five-hundred push-ups, followed by five-hundred crunches, five-hundred squats and a fifty kilometer run,"** instructed Yoko, to which Naruto hesitantly nodded.

 **"Don't worry, I'll be here to cheer you on, kit,"** added Yoko with a grin, motivating Naruto.

With that said, Naruto quickly got down in to a push-up position and began pumping out perfect push-ups.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later.**

It was just about evening time when Naruto had finished his last kilometer. Even with his enhanced body, he was almost on his last legs as sweat rolled down his body. He had his trench coat wrapped around his waist. His vest and shirt were drenched in sweat as he decided to take a short break at the bottom of a tree. It wasn't long before he dozed off.

A few moments later, a purple haired kunoichi happened to walk by, taking notice of his sleeping form. Anko grinned softly at the sight of her sweaty Naruto, taking a nap against a tree. He looked so comfortable that she just couldn't stop herself as she made her way next to him and sat down, resting her head against his shoulder. She breathed in, savouring his manly scent. It was like a drug to her. It wasn't long before she dozed off as well.

* * *

 **Yang: Boom! New chapter! Took a one day break from writing because of Chinese New Year. Well, early Chinese New Year because family has no time to celebrate it.**

 **Dark Naruto: Write faster so that I'll be able to destroy Konoha faster.**

 **Yang: You got it. Man, you're scary.**

 **Anko: Not as scary as I am!**

 **Ayame: Anko-chan, please avoid hurting the author.**

 **Ino: Shush, Ayame-chan. I want to see this.**

 **Yang: No! Anko, get away from me!**

 **Yoko: Heh.**

 **A/N: Happy Chinese New Year. This was a bit shorter than most since I had some work to do. Hope you enjoyed this. Please review. I really like reviews because they increase my self-esteem. See ya next time.**


	5. It's All About Teamwork

**A/N: Turns out that I accidentally missed some stuff. Forgive me, for I have sinned. Well. Chapter five!**

 **Yoko: Idiot, missing an entire segment.**

 **Yang: Forgive me!**

 **Dark Naruto: No.**

 **Anko: No.**

 **Ino: No.**

 **Everyone: No.**

 **Yang: I cry the salty tears. Fat salty tears.**

 **Yoko: Heh.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I made this fanfic for fun.**

* * *

 **Kyuubi's Champion**

 **By ShiyonYang**

 **Chapter 5: It's All About Teamwork/Too Cocky For His Own Good**

* * *

Early morning was the best way to describe the time. The sun was barely out as Sakura and Sasuke made their way on to training field seven. Sakura looked disheveled. Her hair was uncombed and she had large bags under her eyes. Sasuke was doing a bit better, with only subtle bags under his eyes. They both waited for Naruto and Kakashi. They waited. They waited more. They waited so much that Sakura was able to break out a comb and comb through her hair. They had waited for four hours in till Naruto showed up.

"Where the hell were you, Dobe?" scoffed Sasuke, who was sitting on his bag.

"Enjoying a night's worth of sleep and having some delicious breakfast ramen," replied Naruto nonchalantly.

"Kakashi-sensei told us to meet at five!" said Sakura loudly.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei is not here, so no harm done," was Naruto's response.

Naruto took his place by his team, and sat down on his bag. The team continued to wait and after about ten minutes, Kakashi finally appeared. Naruto could see Sakura's left eye twitch in anger. Kakashi looked apologetic.

"Hi, folks. Good morning!" said Kakashi enthusiastically.

"You're late!" shouted Sakura accusingly as she pointed a finger.

"There was this old lady, you see? I had to help her cross the road," was Kakashi's reply.

"I don't see how it took you that long!" screamed Sakura, "And what old lady wakes up at five in the morning?!"

Sakura grumbled loudly.

"Oh well," said Kakashi as he planted a clock on to a nearby stump, "Okay, the clock is set for twelve O'clock."

"Today's assignment is to take these bells away from me by noon," added Kakashi as he held out two silver bells.

 **"So that's his goal,"** said Yoko.

 _"Two bells but three students? He's trying to separate us,"_ replied Naruto to which Yoko nodded.

 **"You're gonna have to use teamwork to win, kit. Even if you can easily take those bells from him,"** added Yoko.

"Those who can't get a bell don't get lunch," began Kakashi, "They'll also be tied to that."

Kakashi gestured to the stump that the clock was placed on, earning him a quiet gasp from Sakura. Naruto took note of the blush that Sakura had on.

"I'll also be eating my lunch before your very eyes," added Kakashi, earning him a groan from both Sakura and Sasuke.

 **"So that's why he told you to not eat breakfast,"** said Yoko.

 _"How cruel,"_ said Naruto.

 **"Yes, how cruel indeed,"** said Yoko dreamily.

"But hold on. Why are there only two bells?" asked Sakura in confusion, earning her an eye smile from Kakashi.

"There are only two bells because the person that doesn't get one will be disqualified for failing the mission," began Kakashi, "And will return to the Academy."

"It might be one person at the very least, or it could be all three of you," added Kakashi.

"You can use shuriken. You won't be able to take the bells unless you come with the intent to kill me," said Kakashi, his tone changing at the mention of the word 'kill'.

"But that's dangerous, sensei!" said Sakura earning her a scoff from Sasuke.

"In this world, those who aren't skilled enough tend to complain more," said Kakashi sternly, earning him a nod from Sakura.

"Begin when I give the 'ready-go' signal," said Kakashi, to which Naruto gave him a foxy grin.

With that said, Naruto quickly dashed forward, kunai in hand and went to strike Kakashi. At the speed he was going, he was easily caught by Kakashi and before he knew it, he was held by the wrist with his kunai to the back of his head. Sakura and Sasuke watched on in amazement.

"Don't be so hasty," warned Kakashi, "But it's okay since you came at me with the intent to kill."

Kakashi's eyes soon filled with surprise as Naruto exploded in to a cloud of smoke, removing his line of sight of his surroundings. Sasuke quickly used that advantage and dashed away to hide. Sakura followed suit. Observing from a distance was Naruto, silently snickering at the expression his instructor had.

 _"This might get serious,"_ thought Kakashi as he reached for his prized Icha Icha novel, _"But in till then, reading won't hurt."_

Pacing around the field, Kakashi was easily able to pick out Sakura with her bubblegum pink hair. Sasuke was slightly more challenging but he was easily able to see the reflection from his hitai-ate. Try as he might, he was barely able to pick out Naruto. Strange. For someone who had the chakra reserves of ten jounin, he had suppressed it remarkably well. Kakashi smiled to himself.

 **"T-That pervert! How dare he read such filth!"** said Yoko angrily.

 _"What book is that?"_ thought Naruto as he squinted to make out the words 'Icha Icha: Paradise'.

 **"The unholy book. The bane of all good women,"** replied Yoko to which Naruto could only nod in confusion.

Suddenly, a flurry of shuriken and kunai flew at Kakashi from Sasuke's position. The weapons struck true and soon impaled themselves in to Kakashi's body. Kakashi flew to the side as the force of the weapons knocked him off his feet. Time seemed to slow as Kakashi's body struck the ground only to disappear in a puff of smoke, replaced by a wooden log.

 _"Well. I expected that,"_ thought Naruto to which Yoko nodded.

A piercing scream echoed throughout the forest. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sound and turned his head to it. With his enhanced vision he was easily able to pick out Sakura. She was standing blankly in the middle of the forest. Suddenly, another piercing scream echoed throughout the forest, followed by a quiet thud.

 _"Kakashi-sensei must have hit her with genjutsu,"_ thought Naruto with a sigh.

Close by, Naruto could see Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi had his back against a tree, reading his pervert book whilst Sasuke looked rather dramatic, with his back turned to Kakashi. They seemed to be having a nice conversation in till Sasuke launched a volley of shuriken towards Kakashi who dodged them nimbly. Sasuke threw another shuriken, this time aimed at a hidden rope, sending another volley of shuriken towards Kakashi. As Kakashi dodged he was attacked by Sasuke who attempted to land a kick against his face, which was deftly blocked. Sasuke quickly followed up with a punch followed up by another kick. In their position, Sasuke reached for the bells only for Kakashi to launch him away at the last second.

 _"Where was that skill from back when I beat him?"_ thought Naruto.

 **"He must have stepped up his training,"** was Yoko's reply.

 _"Well, time to tend to Sakura,"_ said Naruto as he jumped off the branch he was hiding on.

* * *

 **Where Sakura Is. I Don't Know.**

Sakura woke up with an unladylike groan. She immediately jumped up, alert from seeing her precious 'Sasuke-kun' injured. Not too long afterwards, she soon realized that Naruto was standing beside her.

"Finally up and about?" asked Naruto calmly, with his arms folded.

"S-Sasuke-kun is injured! I have to find him!" said Sakura frantically, running off only to be grabbed by the wrist.

"Sakura-chan. It was only a genjutsu. It's better if we stick together, then we will have a better chance against Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto reassuringly, earning him a nod from Sakura.

"A-Alright," was Sakura's reply.

The pair walked briskly to where Naruto last saw Sasuke. The trip was awkward as Sakura was trying her best to start up a conversation only to be shushed by Naruto, telling her that ninja were supposed to be quiet. Suddenly, a scream that came from Sasuke bounced off of the trees in to their ears. This caused Sakura to nearly scream in panic only for Naruto to shush her and comfort her.

"Now is not the time to panic," said Naruto, "We'll find Sasuke-san, alright?"

"Okay, Naruto-kun," she said, unaware of the 'kun' suffix she had just added.

They quickly made it to where the starting point of Sasuke's scream came from. Scrambling out of the bushes, the first thing that Sakura saw was Sasuke's head. She looked like she was going to faint, her eyes wide open. She swallowed as if holding back vomit and then looked at Sasuke. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Sakura-san," said Sasuke only for Sakura to clutch her head and scream loudly.

"This time it's a freshly severed head?!" she screamed, just before fainting.

Good thing Naruto was just on time to catch her. Naruto took a glance at what Sakura saw and nearly laughed his ass off. He held it in to keep his stoic reputation.

"He caught you with the **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu**?" asked Naruto to which Sasuke tried to nod but failed.

Laying Sakura gently on to the grass, Naruto rolled up his sleeves, "I'll get you out of there."

With lots of grunting and muscle work. Naruto managed to drag Sasuke out of his rock prison. Brushing off the dust on his blue shirt, Sasuke begrudgingly muttered a thanks to which Naruto accepted. After a while longer, Sakura came too and the first thing she saw was a worried Naruto hovering over her.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she asked weakly, to which Naruto nodded.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"He's over there," replied Naruto, pointing to the Sasuke that was leaning up against a tree.

Lending her a hand, Naruto pulled her up. He motioned for Sasuke to come over to which he did. Gathering up his teammates, Naruto quickly formulated a plan. Sakura was eager to help and Sasuke begrudgingly accepted the plan since he couldn't come up with a better one. The clock was ticking so they quickly commenced their plan.

* * *

 **With Kakashi. Somewhere in Field Seven.**

Kakashi wandered around with his book out. He was slightly frustrated that not a single one of the genin assigned to him had learned the true meaning of the exercise. Naruto had simply disappeared after his **Kage Bushin** stunt, Sakura was easily tricked with genjutsu and Sasuke was too cocky for his own good. He leaned against a tree to relax for a bit but that was short lived as a flurry of kunai came at him from the bushes.

 _"Which one is it now?"_ he thought as he nimbly dodged them.

He landed nearby only to be assaulted by the delicate Sakura. Using her Academy taijutsu, Sakura was barely able to lure him closer to the lake. Just as he had gotten in to range, Sakura jumped off.

 _"Huh?"_ thought Kakashi as she saw Sakura dash away, only for him to be surprised as Naruto attacked him from behind.

A drenched Naruto jumped out of the lake water, with his hands pressed together in a hand seal. Summoning an army of **Kage Bushin** , Naruto was able to disable every one of Kakashi's limbs allowing his fellow teammates to retrieve the bells.

"We win," whispered the Naruto clone on his back, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Team Seven assembled themselves in front of Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke both held their bells with pride whilst Naruto had on his foxy grin. Kakashi looked almost proud at his squad. The silence went on before Kakashi raised a big thumbs up at his team.

"You pass!" he said enthusiastically, earning him cheers of excitement from Sakura.

"Good job on understanding the meaning of this survival exercise!" congratulated Kakashi, to which Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Kakashi sighed quietly and walked a few steps towards the memorial stone. Looking over it quietly, Kakashi turned his back to the three genin.

"I want you to understand that those who break the rules are scum but those who leave their comrades behind are worst than scum," said Kakashi, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. I would never leave behind my teammates," said Naruto to which Kakashi smiled sadly.

"Let's go home," said Kakashi in finality as he turned his back, walking off of the training grounds.

 **"Good words to live by, kit,"** said Yoko in her wise voice.

 _"I'll take them to heart,"_ was Naruto's reply.

"Good job, Naruto-kun!" cheered Sakura, breaking him out of his thought process, "Without you, we would've never gotten the bells."

"It was our teamwork that allowed us to get the bells, Sakura-chan," replied Naruto humbly, earning him a few points from Sakura.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Naruto, before waving his goodbyes and taking his leave.

* * *

 **Anko's Apartment.**

It was early evening when Naruto finally got back to the apartment that he shared with Anko. Opening the door, he was welcomed with the sight of two of his lovers. Anko and Ayame. Anko had her trench coat off, revealing her curvy figure, held back by her mesh shirt and skirt. Ayame had on her cooking uniform, except for the bandanna. As he walked in, he was able to pick out the faint aroma of ramen, among the scents of his lovers.

"Hey, Anko-chan. Ayame-chan," greeted Naruto happily.

"Hi Naruto-kun," replied Ayame.

"Hey, Naruto-kun. How did your real genin test go?" asked Anko, before taking a bite out of a stick of dango.

"It was easy," replied Naruto, to which both Anko and Ayame smiled.

"I made you ramen, Naruto-kun," said Ayame happily, as she held up two bowls of ramen, with a few more bowls on the dinner table.

"Thanks, Ayame-chan," replied Naruto with a foxy grin, earning him a blush from Ayame.

Taking a moment to kiss the cheeks of both his lovers, he took a seat at the dining table. The ramen that Ayame made was delicious as always, and Naruto made sure to let Ayame know that through compliments. Anko, Ayame and Naruto had a very relaxing conversation as they all ate from their bowls of ramen. Anko learned of how late Kakashi was and promised to beat him up for Naruto whilst Ayame just giggled at the idea. At last the meal was finished, and Naruto gathered up the bowls and put them in to the sink. To Naruto's confusion, the two girls quickly retreated to the bedroom and closed the door.

 _"I wonder what they're up to,"_ thought Naruto as he walked up to the bedroom door.

 **"Surprise,"** said Yoko in reply, suppressing a giggle.

Opening the door, his eyes were given a treat as he saw Anko and Ayame both in their pristine underwear on the large bed. They looked lovingly at him as they both spread their legs for him. If Naruto was a lesser man, he would've been knocked out by a very strong nosebleed. Taking his coat off, Naruto made his way to the bed.

"Well, well, well. All this for me?" asked Naruto, his enthusiasm barely hidden.

"Just a small gift for our stud," said Anko slyly, to which Ayame nodded in agreement.

Showing off his trademarked foxy grin, Naruto took off the rest of his clothes, save for his boxers. The girls licked their lips hungrily as they eyed the large tent in his pants. Taking his seat on the bed, Naruto leaned in and planted his lips on Anko's. Her reaction was instant. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in closer. She moaned lewdly in to the kiss, as she tried feeling more of him, hungry for his touch.

"Kami, I can never get enough of your kisses," panted Anko as Naruto pulled back.

Naruto turned to his other side and gave the same kiss that he gave Anko to Ayame. Being rather bold, Ayame guided his hand so that his hand was right on her breast. He gave her soft mounds a squeeze, eliciting a moan from the beautiful brunette. While Naruto made out with Ayame, Anko ran her hands all over Naruto's toned body, massaging him. He groaned in to their kiss before they pulled apart from each other.

"Take your underwear off for me," said Naruto, his alpha fox instincts becoming more apparent.

"Anything you for, Naruto-kun," cooed Anko as she unhooked her bra and pulled off her panties.

"See anything you like?" said Ayame lustfully as she took off her bra, revealing her perky breasts, earning her a grin from the Naruto.

"Yes, you," replied Naruto sultrily as he immediately leaned forward to engulf one of Ayame's nipples in to his moan, earning him a moan from the ramen cook.

Whilst Naruto played with Ayame's breasts, Anko had leaned forward to plant an experimental kiss on Ayame. Licking her lips slyly as she had quite enjoyed it, she leaned in again, this time inserting her tongue in to Ayame's mouth. Ayame moaned loudly as both her breasts and her mouth was assaulted. It wasn't long in till she arched her back in bliss and climaxed on to the sheets.

"No fair, double team," half moaned, half whined Ayame as she fell back on to the bed.

"You're next, Anko-chan," said Naruto sultrily before cupping both of her breasts and taking in one of her nipples in to his mouth.

Anko cooed softly as Naruto gently sucked and nibbled on her nipple. Her lewd sounds seemed to send a spark in to Ayame as Ayame immediately got up with renewed vigor to do the same thing that Anko had done to her. Ayame immediately leaned forward to cup Anko's face and press their lips together. Anko melted in to the kiss. Not even a trained shinobi like Anko could withstand the unbridled sexual assault on her body and within a few moments, she was convulsing in orgasm.

"Cumming!" wailed Anko as she clumsily wrapped her arms around Ayame and Naruto.

"Let's spice things up a bit," said Naruto slyly before putting his hands together in to a hand seal, " **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**."

To the girl's amazement and excitement, two Narutos soon appeared, both equally aroused. Anko couldn't help herself as she drooled at all the things Naruto could do with the **Kage Bushin**. Ayame was wide eyed before blushing deeply. Both Narutos immediately took off their boxers, revealing their long, hard manhoods.

 _"Naruto is already amazing but two Narutos?"_ thought Anko as she felt herself get even more wet at the perks of having a boyfriend with **Kage Bushin**.

Both girls moved to their own personal Naruto. They couldn't even tell the difference between the two. Both Narutos smelled the same and they were pretty sure that both Narutos would taste the same. Positioning their mouths closer to their cocks, they both inhaled out of curiosity. Both girls shuddered at the scent. Anko was the first to take Naruto in to her mouth, lovingly swirling her tongue around his head. Ayame soon followed suit, taking in Naruto as deep as she could.

"Good girls," said one of the Narutos to which the other one nodded.

Both girls moaned in appreciation as they took in more and more of Naruto's cock. It was as if a silent challenge was announced with both girls competing to see which could pleasure Naruto better. Not one to lose, Anko went in as deep as she could, almost gagging on his cock. Both Narutos groaned in appreciation as the two ladies lovingly stroked their cocks with their mouths.

"I'm going to cum," warned both Narutos, to which the girls moaned in anticipation.

Both Narutos groaned as they erupted in to tho Ayame's and Anko's mouths. Both girls moaned appreciatively as they tasted Naruto's rich seed. Both pulled off to show Naruto the cum in their mouth before lovingly swallowing loudly. Both Naruto's gave the girls a pat on their heads. Naruto could've swore he heard Anko purr adoringly.

"Your seed always tastes so good," cooed Anko as she licked around her lips for any cum that had escaped her mouth.

"I try," replied Naruto before lifting up both of the girls and placing them on to the bed.

Anko immediately got on her knees and hands, teasingly waving her tight ass back and forth. Ayame on the other hand, had laid herself down on her back and spread her legs. Both Narutos immediately came forward. Being on to the return a favour, Naruto and his clone quickly buried their faces in to Anko's and Ayame's honey pots. Loud moans and squeals filled the room as the ladies experienced Naruto's expert tongue.

"S-So good!"squealed Ayame as she pushed Naruto's face deeper in to her slit.

"Mhmm. Mhmm!" moaned Anko as Naruto ran his tongue over her anus.

"You taste so good, Anko-chan," said the Naruto attending Anko, earning him a moan of approval.

"As do you, Ayame-chan," said the other Naruto.

With the skill of a well traveled man, Naruto quickly brought his girls to orgasm. The two ladies convulsed on the bed as climax after climax ran through their bodies.

"Time for the main course," said one of the Narutos with a foxy grin, to which the other one nodded with an equally foxy grin.

Both girls moaned loudly as they felt Naruto enter them. From all the constant fucking that they had done, their love canals had already taken the shape of Naruto's manhood. He entered them easily, and before long he was already able to fully sheath himself inside of them. The sound of wet flesh slapping wet flesh soon filled the air, followed up by unadulterated moans as the three lovers had their foursome.

 _"I am so not gonna walk straight for a week,"_ thought Anko lustfully.

"Too good!" wailed Anko as she lost the ability to flex her facial muscles, resulting in her having her tongue lolling out in bliss.

As the sounds that the girls made grew louder, Naruto increased the power behind his thrusts. He was going to apologize for the large bruises they would have later but it didn't matter now. Naruto could feel the girls tighten on his length as he brought them to orgasm.

"C-Cumming!" wailed both Anko and Ayame as they both arched their backs in bliss.

Heaven seemed to come to them as they felt Naruto erupt inside of them, sending wave after wave of rich seed in to their womb. It was a miracle that they weren't pregnant yet but if Naruto wanted them to, they would gladly carry his children. After that intense love making session, the Naruto clone dispersed, leaving the original Naruto still inside Anko. With a wet sound, Naruto pulled himself out of her. As the two girls rested, Naruto pulled the covers over them and held them close.

"Y-You are so good to us," cooed Anko softly as she buried her face in to his chest, taking in his manly scent.

"You're amazing, Naruto-kun," said the exhausted Ayame.

"I don't think I'll be able to get out of this bed for a while," said Anko softly, to which Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry, ladies," began Naruto, "I won't go anywhere."

"You better not," said Anko quietly before falling asleep, along with Ayame.

Naruto sighed happily as the sound of his lovers breathing calmed his heartbeat and soon, he fell asleep. Life was good.

* * *

 **Yoko: My man is a stud!**

 **Dark Naruto: ...**

 **Yang: Yeah, I don't know.**

 **Anko: I love these scenes. I always feel so satisfied afterwards.**

 **Ayame: Me too.**

 **Ino: Hey! Don't leave me out!**

 **Yang: I won't. You'll get your share.**

 **Ino: Yay!**

 **Yoko: Heh.**

 **A/N: Yeah, have fun with this.**


	6. No More D Ranks!

**A/N: Welcome back to the thrilling, sexy fanfiction that is Kyuubi's Champion. I will be answering some easy questions and replying to some suggestions.**

 **First thing is that, no. Naruto will not have the Rinnegan. All kekkei genkai given to him will be from the Kyuubi.**

 **Second, I am all for lesbian sex. I will most definitely be writing yuri, during those times when Naruto is not there to satisfy their sexual hunger.**

 **Actually, I think I ran out of things to put here. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Yang: Man, it's weird that I literally have no idea what to write down for Author's notes.**

 **Dark Naruto: Maybe it's because you're bad at expressing yourself.**

 **Yang: Maybe.**

 **Dark Naruto: You really need to get a life.**

 **Yang: Hey! I do! I got like, my comfy desk chair and an endless supply of drinks!**

 **Dark Naruto: Whatever.**

 **Yoko: Heh.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I made this fanfic for fun.**

* * *

 **Kyuubi's Champion**

 **By ShiyonYang**

 **Chapter 6: A Most Delicate State of Mind/No More D Ranks**

* * *

It had just been a week after the creation of Team Seven. A very eventful week, mind you. You see, Naruto had to spend the entire week hunting after the most dangerous predator in all of Konoha. The deadly predator known as Tora, the cat. Everyday he would wake up, meet with his team, proceed to capture Tora, train in till the evening and come home to his lovely ladies. Anko was his bread and butter and by now, he knew every kink she had, no matter how small. On occasion, Ayame would ask her Dad for an early day so that she could sneak her way over to his apartment, where he would then make her scream his name in to the night. On some days when Inoichi was not working at the flower shop, he would pay a nice visit to Ino. They would have a nice chat but it never lasted long as Ino would always be desperate for his touch.

 **"The humble beginnings of the future destroyer of Konoha,"** began Yoko, **"Wouldn't you agree, kit?"**

 _"I've already began recruiting people to join my cause,"_ replied Naruto.

 **"I still remember the tears that blonde girl had in her eyes when you told her how the villagers treated you,"** said Yoko before giggling quietly.

 _"I'll seduce all the kunoichi I can find and turn them against Konoha,"_ said Naruto, mentally grinning.

 **"Sounds like a plan,"** replied Yoko.

"No more D ranks!" demanded Sasuke loudly, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts.

Right now, Naruto and his team were currently standing before the Hokage. Naruto had to stop himself from face palming at the Uchiha's audacity. Who is stupid enough to threaten the Hokage? Sasuke appeared to be, but he had to agree. D ranks were the most trivial tasks that even little kids could do. So, being the optimistic person Naruto is, he spoke calmly.

"Hokage-sama, I believe that my team is ready for C rank missions," began Naruto, "We have completed the most D ranks in our generation thus far."

"Yes, I agree, Naruto-kun. Alright, I will assign your team a C rank," said Sarutobi, relieved that at least someone treated him with the respect that someone of his power deserved.

"Now, I'll be sending your team to the Land of Waves where you will be escorting your client, Tazuna-san," said Sarutobi as he motioned for the door, "You can come in now."

In walked in an old man holding a half-empty bottle of sake. He wore a cheap sleeveless shirt and had on a pair of spectacles. The man took a moment to scan through the young team of genin.

"What's this?" asked the brash man, "It's just a bunch of darned kids!"

The man paused to take a long drink from his bottle.

"Particularly you, the one with the bubblegum hair," he said rudely, as he wiped off the excess sake around his mouth.

"Are you really a ninja?"

"I'll kill you!" screamed Sakura as she ran forward to hit the man only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"What are we supposed to do if you kill the man we're supposed to be guarding?" asked Kakashi loudly as he held up Sakura.

"Don't you worry Tazuna-san. I am more than enough to handle some bandits and if things get messy, we will always be able to rely on our jounin instructor," said Naruto reassuringly, surprising the old man.

"Well, alright then," was Tazuna's response.

"Alright. Team seven, we will meet up in one hour at the gates. Make sure to pack the necessary amount of equipment we will need on this mission," instructed Kakashi, earning a "Yes sensei," from all three of his students before they left.

* * *

 **Anko's and Naruto's Apartment.**

By now, Naruto had already settled down at Anko's apartment. They had pretty much stained every surface with their love juices and even with intense scrubbing, the smell was still obvious to the enhanced sense of smell that Naruto had. Not that he minded. Packing was a breeze as he easily summoned five **Kage Bushin** to gather up his clothes and ninja equipment. He was just about to leave when he heard a knock at the door.

 **"Who could that be?"** asked Yoko curiously.

 _"Let's find out,"_ replied Naruto as he walked towards his door.

Once he had opened the door, he was surprised to see the shy figure of Hinata standing with her index fingers pressed together. She looked cute in her heavy hoodie. The moment she saw him though, her face immediately went red.

"H-Hi, Naruto-kun," she stuttered quietly as she diverted her gaze.

 **"She obviously has a crush on you,"** said Yoko with a snicker.

 _"I know that,"_ was Naruto's reply.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," said Naruto as she gave her his signature foxy grin.

"Is there anything you need?" asked Naruto, leaning forward, causing Hinata's cheeks to flush.

"I-I heard that your t-team is going on a mission," replied Hinata, her quirky habits becoming cuter and cuter to Naruto.

 **"How does news travel so quickly around the village?"** asked Yoko.

 _"Must be Sakura showing off her first C rank mission,"_ replied Naruto.

"And?" asked Naruto, an eyebrow raised.

"I-I just w-wanted to tell y-you," began Hinata shyly, "Before you go."

"T-That I love you!" exclaimed Hinata, as she proceeded to hide her face with her hands.

 **"Props to the shy girl,"** cheered Yoko as she clapped with false excitement.

 _"Well, this was unexpected,"_ was Naruto's response.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. I care deeply for you," began Naruto, "But you deserve someone who will focus on you. I just can't do that for you."

"W-What, why?" asked Hinata as tears slowly began to well in her violet eyes.

"It's because I'm with three other women," responded Naruto calmly, causing Hinata's eyes to widen slightly.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. I think it would be better that you just forget about me," said Naruto in apology earning her a sharp scoff from Hinata.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" began Hinata loudly as she stomped for emphasis, "I spent years mustering up the courage to confess to you! I am not taking no as an answer!"

 **"The shy shell has broken!"** said Yoko dramatically.

"Hinata-chan," said Naruto quietly as he postured himself to be more open.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as she took a ginger step forward, towards him.

A tiny squeak escaped Hinata as she was suddenly wrapped up in a tight hug. Her eyes went wild as she was embraced by the man she loved. It was almost too much for the timid Hinata as she nearly fainted but she held strong, burning all the sensations she felt in to her mind.

"N-Naruto-kun?" stuttered Hinata.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan," replied Naruto softly, "No one has ever said that to me."

"If you're okay with sharing me, I'll accept you with open arms," added Naruto as she raised one hand to run his fingers through her silky hair.

"I-I love you with all my heart, I'll always choose you," replied Hinata, earning her a genuine blush from Naruto.

 **"She's too sweet!"** said Yoko in fear as she felt Hinata's personality get to her.

Loosening the hug slightly so that they could look in to each other's eyes, Naruto took a moment to take in Hinata's features. She had a beautiful heart shaped face with amazing eyes full of innocence. She had nice lips and a cute nose. She was adorable. He leaned forward to press his forehead to hers.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata softly, her warm breath tickling the edge of Naruto's lips.

"Hinata-chan," replied Naruto, just as softly before he leaned in.

The kiss was the most tender kiss that Naruto had ever given. The moment their lips connected it was like a shock wave was sent through his lips in to her, causing butterflies to flutter around inside of her stomach. She moaned cutely as her lips were separated to allow his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. While Hinata lacked the skill that Naruto had, she made up for it in enthusiasm and soon their tongues were battling for dominance.

"N-Naruto-kun!" gasped Hinata as they pulled apart, "Where did you learn to kiss that good?"

"Experience," replied Naruto, giving her a cool wink, earning him a blush.

"I'm yours," said Hinata in adoration as she pressed herself against him.

"Let's take this inside," replied Naruto as she effortlessly lifted Hinata up, bridal style.

With a soft thud, Hinata was placed on to the queen sized bed that Anko and Naruto shared. She looked up at the looming Naruto, her cheeks flushing as she imagined all the naughty things that Naruto was going to do to her. She moaned quietly when she felt Naruto caress her hips through her hoodie.

"I-I'm embarrassed, Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she adopted a shy pose on the bed.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan, I'll be gentle," replied Naruto as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"I-I'm yours," moaned Hinata quietly as she bit her lower lip.

Naruto expertly undressed her in till she was only in her simple set of white, cotton underwear. A fitting underwear for one so innocent. Naruto was surprised that behind that heavy hoodie laid a pair of breasts so heavenly that they seemed too good to be real. Held in by her white bra, were a pair of 86D sized breasts. Paired with her slender frame, she looked like a shy goddess.

"Your body is amazing, Hinata-chan," complimented Naruto as he ran his hands over her body, earning him a blush from Hinata.

"T-Thanks, Naruto-kun," replied Hinata before she shuddered as Naruto gently cupped both of her breasts with his hands.

Taking a moment to lift her upper body up, he unhooked the back of her bra, letting it slide off of her on to the bed, revealing her bountiful breasts, each adorned by a perky, pink nipple. Her supple flesh was flushed pink with a light sheen of sweet, making her shine in the light. She looked absolutely delicious. He immediately began to massage her breasts, eliciting soft moans of approval as he expertly cupped and squeezed her amazing tits.

"S-So good," moaned Hinata as she closed her eyes, immersing herself in the pleasure.

After he knew that he had worked her up enough, he leaned forward to engulf one of her perky nipples in to his hot mouth, earning a quiet squeal from Hinata at the sudden change in sensations. Her back arched slightly as she pushed her chest further in to his mouth. His response was to swirl his tongue over her bud and give soft nips occasionally. Her chest was so hot. The heat became stronger and stronger in till she could no longer handle it.

"I-I'm cumming!" wailed Hinata as she pushed Naruto's face between her breasts with her hands, her white panties being drenched in her naughty juices.

Giving her a moment to rest, he continued down Hinata's body, kissing down her tight tummy along the way. Soon, his nose was right before her glorious honey pot. The smell was intoxicating and so uniquely Hinata that he just wanted to press his face in to it and inhale deeply. Sliding the sticky panties down her legs, he revealed to himself her virgin slit.

"S-Stop staring," began Hinata shyly, "I-It's too embarrassing."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Hinata-chan. You're just too beautiful," he replied, making her cheeks flush and her slit to twitch in anticipation.

"Itadakimasu," said Naruto jokingly before leaning forward to give her slit a long lick from bottom to top.

He began slowly, giving her smooth licks with the tip of his tongue. Her moans grew louder every time his tongue drew near her clit, only to withdraw before he actually touched it, teasing her to no end. She bucked her hips, wanting him to go deeper and only when her moans grew desperate, he obliged, inserting his tongue in to her slit. She moaned loudly as his tongue sent waves of pleasure through her body.

"It's s-so good!" squealed Hinata as she felt him replace his tongue with his fingers, whilst his tongue found a new job of swirling around her clit.

Hinata's virgin slit gushed with love juices and Naruto happily gulped it all down. His fox-like instincts made him go crazy as he increased the speed of which he pleasured Hinata. Her moans filled the room as he inserted another finger in to her. It wasn't long before a sharp stream of her love nectar shot out, right in to his face as she climaxed hard.

"You taste amazing, Hinata-chan" complimented Naruto, earning him a blush from the Hyuuga girl.

Lifting himself up, he unzipped his pants. Hinata's eyes went wide like saucers as she took in his long, powerful manhood. It was rock hard and twitched in anticipation every so often. She gulped in slightly fear as he imagined having something so long and thick inside of her. Seeing this, Naruto quickly kissed her in till she was calm and reassured her. He quickly positioned his length at her drenched opening.

"I-I'm ready, Naruto-kun," said Hinata softly as she bit her lip.

Hinata gasped as Naruto's thick head slowly pressed in to her. Naruto grunted in response. Hinata was probably the tightest girl he knew so far. Her honey pot was like rich velvet, cast in iron. It was spectacular.

"You feel amazing Hinata-chan," groaned Naruto as he inched himself in to her tight folds.

"Y-You too, Naruto-kun," moaned Hinata in response.

At last, Naruto was only fully sheathed within Hinata. Hinata moaned in satisfaction of being so full for the first time in her life. To her surprise there was no pain and if there was, they were overpowered by Naruto's expert touch. She could feel the head of his length kiss the entrance to her womb. It made her blush. She looked in to Naruto's deep blue eyes and gave him a nod.

"Y-You can move now," said Hinata shyly, earning her a nod from Naruto.

She shuddered as she felt Naruto gingerly pull out till only an inch was inside her and then push back in. His slow movements allowed her to feel everything. She could feel a tsunami of pleasure hit her body, making every nerve inside her shudder in bliss. She didn't know if it could get any better but it did, when Naruto increased the speed of his thrusts. Her moans were like harmonic symphonies to his ears.

"I'm yours, Naruto-kun," moaned Hinata loudly as she leaned forward to wrap her hands and legs around Naruto, pulling him in to her.

"I love you, Hinata-chan," replied Naruto as she returned the embrace.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun," said Hinata dreamily, her satisfaction immense as she heard the words that she always wanted to hear him say.

The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the bedroom as Hinata's plump ass bounced on top of Naruto's hard cock. Her melodious moans echoed off the walls, further immersing them both in their love making. Naruto's powerful thrusts were too much for the timid Hinata as she soon arched her back in pure bliss.

"Cumming!" wailed Hinata as her fingers dug in to Naruto's back, drawing blood.

Naruto grunted in response as he erupted inside Hinata. His seed filled her to the brim, painting her velvet walls white. Hinata moaned blissfully as she felt her womb fill with his powerful seed. They fell back and rested their heads on the pillows. Naruto was still inside of her.

"You're lovely, Hinata-chan," said Naruto as he gently stroked her head.

Hinata sighed dreamily in response. Her eyes were glazed over due to her orgasmic high. Naruto happily leaned in and inhaled deeply. Her hair smelled like flowers. He took a glance at the clock in the room and was relieved to see that he still had ten minutes, which was a lot of time for a ninja such as himself.

"Hinata-chan, I got to go. Anko-chan will be here in the evening and she can fill you in," whispered Naruto softly in to her ear, to which she nodded passively.

With a moan and a wet sound, he slipped himself out of her, releasing a torrent of his seed on to the bed. He quickly got himself dressed and then proceeded to lift the sheets on to Hinata. He leaned in to place one last kiss on her cheek before disappearing in a swirl of red chakra.

* * *

 **Konoha Gates.**

Many of the villagers near the gates that day had nightmares that night as they saw a tornado of red chakra appear in front of them. Then appeared Naruto, his face indifferent to the fearful looks that the people gave him. He confidently strode to where he was supposed to be meeting his team. There he saw the arrogant Sasuke and the ignorant Sakura waiting for him. He took his place on the opposite side of them.

 **"How late do you think your instructor will be?"** asked Yoko curiously.

 _"I don't know, Yoko-chan. Kakashi-sensei might take one or two hours,"_ replied Naruto with a sigh.

 **"This is nice. Not much time in the day where we're alone to talk with each other,"** said Yoko happily.

 _"Yeah, I'm usually to exhausted at the end of the day to do much,"_ replied Naruto sheepishly.

 **"So, you've now got four women in your harem. That Hyuuga girl will be useful. She can teach you the Hyuuga's jutsu,"** said Yoko.

 _"I'm not going to force her to, but if she offers me, I will not say no,"_ said Naruto firmly, earning him a nod from Yoko.

 **"You're a real gentleman, you know that?"** said Yoko shyly with a blush.

 _"Yes, I am, Yoko-chan,"_ said Naruto with a foxy grin.

Outside of their conversation. Sakura and Sasuke were both staring curiously at Naruto. It seemed that his facial expressions changed with each second, ranging from serious to happy. It confused them to no end.

 **"Glad that I was paired up with a nice jinchuriki for once,"** said Yoko.

 _"I'm glad that I was paired up with a beautiful bijuu,"_ was Naruto's smooth reply.

 _"You know, even though I've known you for such a long time, I still don't really know that much about you,"_ said Naruto.

 **"Where do I begin?"** asked Yoko.

 _"Anywhere you like,"_ replied Naruto.

 **"Well, you know my name is Yoko. My favourite colour is orange. My favourite food is beef stew,"** began Yoko, **"I really like frolicking in meadows and sun-tanning."**

 _"Beef stew?"_ said Naruto, _"Great, now you've gotten me hungry."_

 **"Maybe after this mission you can go eat some,"** giggled Yoko in response.

 _"I'll do just that,"_ replied Naruto.

Naruto and Yoko had an amazing conversation. They talked about their preferences, the state of the world and some other stuff. They even got in to a heated argument about which colour of orange was the best. Naruto was having the time of his life, talking to Yoko but if anyone were to look at him, they would think that he was insane. Then off in the distance, Naruto saw the silhouette of Kakashi as he walked up to the team.

"Yo," blurted out Kakashi.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei," replied Naruto calmly.

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" screamed Sakura in anger, to which Kakashi just waved her off.

"You see, there was this black cat in my path so I had to walk around the village," was Kakashi's lame excuse.

Sakura sighed loudly. Kakashi had brought the old man, Tazuna. Once they had gotten everything ready, they were off. Naruto couldn't help himself when he sighed in relief of finally being able to get out of the village. Naruto peered in to the forest path in front of him. The sounds of the forest spoke to him and calmed him as he walked forward with his team.

* * *

 **Somewhere On the Road.**

An hour down the path, Naruto stumbled upon a random puddle in the middle of the road. Strange, it hasn't rain for a week, there was no possible way for a puddle that large to be there. The only logical conclusion that came to mind was that it was a ninja using the **Water Release: Hiding in Water** technique. Grinning inwardly to himself, he knew things were about to get interesting and that Tazuna had some explaining to do.

 **"Oh, a fight! I'm itching!"** said Yoko in anticipation to which Naruto nodded.

As if on queue, a pair of heavy armored ninja appeared from the puddle. They immediately set their eyes on Kakashi and without hesitation, swung their long razor chain towards him, wrapping him tightly. Kakashi's eyes widened in till he was no more, shredded by the whip chain. Naruto didn't even need to see through their gas masks to know that they were smirking.

"One down," one of them said calmly.

"Four more to go," the other replied coldly.

The two ninja immediately charged towards Naruto and if they had paid more attention, they would've seen the sadistic smirk that had just appeared on his face. One of the ninja grinned darkly as his claw ran right through Naruto, sending a torrent of blood on to the forest floor. Sakura screamed loudly in fear. The two ninja then rushed towards Naruto, their poisoned claws ready to mangle him.

"You're next," one of them said to which Naruto grinned.

Naruto easily dodged all of the clumsy strikes that the two ninja dished out. Feeling that the fight was too boring for his enhanced instincts, Naruto made a quick **Kage Bushin** and replaced himself with it. The two ninja took the bait and instantly dug both of their claws in to his stomach. They grinned madly at each other only for their eyes to widen when the clone exploded in to a cloud of smoke. Naruto instantly rushed forward, using their confusion to his advantage and buried his youki covered fists in to his stomach.

"H-How?!" coughed one of them, before losing consciousness and collapsing on to the floor.

"A ninja should always be aware of his surroundings," replied Naruto with a foxy grin.

The other soon followed suit and the two Demon Brothers landed in a heap on the floor. Naruto stood over them, contempt all over his face and red chakra surrounding his fists. Within a second, the chakra surround his hands had dissipated. He turned back to his team to see if they were alright. Sakura looked rather shaken as she had tears welling in her eyes. Sasuke on the other hand had completely froze during the encounter and was now staring at Naruto with unadulterated jealousy. Naruto ignored him and turned to a random tree.

"Kakashi-sensei," began Naruto calmly, "You can come out now."

"How did you know that I was behind the tree? Naruto-kun," asked Kakashi in confusion.

"Well, it obvious that you used **Kawarimi** since your corpse turned in to pieces of wood," replied Naruto nonchalantly, earning him a nod from Kakashi.

"Tazuna-san, you have some explaining to do," said Naruto, his tone going cold like ice as he turned to the old bridge builder.

"O-Okay," was Tazuna's meek response.

* * *

 **Village Hidden in the Waves.**

With shame that he had never experienced before, Tazuna explained during the boat ride to the port about the terrible situation in Wave. He spoke of the super rich businessman named Gato who had taken over the entire village, forcing the villagers to live in a world of poverty. He explained that his village was too poor to pay for a mission higher than C rank. The entire team listened and then decided on his fate.

"I think we should help him," said Naruto passionately, earning him a nod from the sympathetic Sakura.

"He lied to us, he doesn't deserve our help," scoffed Sasuke.

"Now, now. Let's have a vote," said Kakashi, to which they all nodded.

Three to one. Sasuke being the only one to vote against helping Tazuna. Sasuke scoffed loudly. Kakashi turned back to Tazuna and told him that they would be continuing the mission to which Tazuna sighed in relief. So they continued on the forest path. Naruto continued admire the sounds of nature as he had a nice conversation with Yoko.

 **"You're a real softie,"** began Yoko, **"You know that?"**

 _"Only to those that deserve it,"_ was Naruto's reply as the team made their way through the run down yet homey streets of Wave.

 **"This is a good chance for you to test out your new kekkei genkai!"** exclaimed Yoko excitedly.

 _"Hopefully we encounter more enemy ninja on the road,"_ replied Naruto.

They soon found themselves in forest land. The birds chirped loudly in the air but Naruto couldn't help but feel that something was off.

 _"Wait, what's that smell?"_ asked Naruto suddenly.

 **"Smells like a rabbit,"** was Yoko's response.

With that said, Naruto quickly launched a kunai in to the nearby brush and suddenly a frightened rabbit dashed out of it. Naruto quirked an eyebrow as did the rest of the team in realization kicked in. Rabbits of that variety didn't naturally reside in this forest.

"Get down!" shouted Naruto just as a large zanbato flew in to the group, before revolving back and embedding in to a tree.

Sasuke had Tazuna on the ground and the rest of the group had hit the floor. Naruto was one of the first ones to get back up as he saw the man standing on the zanbato. The man was tall, and had large muscles. He wore a sleeveless black shit and had on bandages wrapped around his lower face.

"Aw, I was hoping to get at least one," said the man in feigned sadness, before looking down at his opponents.

"Momochi Zabuza. Missing-nin of Kiragakure. Wanted dead or alive in the bingo book," said Naruto aloud, to which Zabuza smiled from behind his bandage mask.

"Well, it seems you've done your research, but don't think that will save you," said Zabuza before disappearing.

A cloud of mist seemed to have settled around the team. The mist seemed to have been laced with a substantial amount of killer intent. This level of killer intent would cause even chunins to choke out and lose consciousness. Naruto took a moment to glance at his teammates. Sakura as barely holding on, requiring to hold herself up against Tazuna and Sasuke was shaking as he nervously held his kunai. Suddenly Naruto heard the tell tale sounds of a man sprinting up to them. All of a sudden, Zabuza appeared but before he was able to land a strike, Naruto buried his youki laced fist in to his stomach, effectively killing him.

"Not bad, gaki," said Zabuza from afar, as Naruto soon realized that he had hit a **Mizu Bushin**.

"Come at me," said Naruto tauntingly as he raised a youki laced fist to beckon for Zabuza.

Zabuza instantly dashed forward and lifted his powerful Kubikiribocho, preparing to kill the kid in one slice. To his utter surprise, Naruto held fast, using his youki covered fists to hold on to the blade. His strength was way above a normal genin, even above high level chunin. Naruto grinned foxily at his surprised facial expression.

"Not good enough, Zabuza-san," said Naruto as he send a back-flip kick laced with youki chakra to send Zabuza back.

"Well, well. It seems like I'll get some entertainment out of you," said Zabuza with a chuckle to which Naruto nodded.

With that said, they both dashed at each other with a small amount of respect in each of their eyes. If only Zabuza knew that he was only facing a **Akuma Fokkusukuron**.

* * *

 **Somewhere Nearby.**

A masked hunter-nin looked down at her master from the trees. She observed his fight from a distance, ready to aid him whenever it seemed he was about to be overpowered. Suddenly she felt a cold presence around her, colder than the ice she wielded. She glanced to the side and was surprised to see a tall boy with blonde hair. She instinct told her to grab her senbon to which she did.

"Who are you?" asked Haku, her voice laced with caution.

"I am an individual who has powers lost to the ancient times, but I guess you can call me Uzumaki Naruto for now," replied Naruto with a foxy grin, despite the large amounts of cold killer intent leaking off of him.

Her reaction to his words were to launch a flurry of senbon in his direction. With her amazing aim she was sure to hit him but the senbon just seemed to bounce off of him. Seeing that senbon was not an option, she went in using taijutsu. With train reflexes, she launched expert strikes against her opponent only for him to nimbly dodge them with his bizarre taijutsu style.

"Why all the sudden aggression?" asked Naruto, feigning confusion to which Haku ignored.

"What is this strange taijutsu style," she said to herself quietly.

Suddenly, Naruto launched a kick, and she was forced on the defensive. Even with her years of training, Naruto's flexible strikes moved around her guard, causing her to move back to her side of the branch. Even with Naruto's obvious superiority in taijutsu, he was still only to land grazing blows. His frustration growing, he launched a strong punch directly in to her face, shattering her hunter-nin mask.

That one millisecond of distraction was enough and with speed unknown to her, he had her pinned to the tree by her throat. His grip tightened around her soft neck, causing her to grit her teeth. The remain pieces of mask slid off of her face, revealing her milky skin and her defiant brown eyes. She had a nice, curved jawline that was beautifully framed by her long, dark brown hair.

"Calmed down yet?" asked Naruto, to which Haku just snarled at him.

She launched a strike against him, only for him to block it with his free hand. To his surprise, she started using her other hand to run through a series of one-handed hand-seals. Suddenly, a flurry of ice senbon had embedded themselves in to his back. Haku couldn't help but grin as he stumbled backwards. Naruto fell on to his knees, his head slumped forward.

"You can't harm Zabuza-san anymore," she said in victory only for it to be cut short as she heard him chuckle.

"That hurt you know," he said darkly, as the ice senbon slid out of him.

The blood covered senbon fell off of the thick tree branch, and steam rose off of his back as all his wounds healed. Haku didn't know what to make of it and she didn't have time to think as she was kicked in to the side of the tree with a loud thud. She slumped against the tree in pain as she struggled for breath. With calculated steps that sent chills down the ice user's back, he walked forward only to grab her face so that she looked in to his eyes.

 _"H-How?"_ thought Haku just before Naruto's eyes went red, making her mind go blank.

A warm feeling seemed to spread through her entire body as she went in to a state of euphoria. All she could seem to focus on was the blonde man in front of her. If she gazed away, the feeling would go away so her eyes remained on him. Naruto reached forward to give her a pat on the head to which she cooed softly.

"Now that you've cooled off, do you mind telling me your name?" said Naruto in a way that an adult would talk to a child, in a nurturing voice.

"Haku," she replied dreamily.

"Well, Haku-chan. I have some instructions for you," said Naruto.

"Please order me, Naruto-sama," replied Haku to which Naruto smiled.

* * *

 **With Team Seven.**

The fight with Zabuza was over. It ended when two senbon had flew out of nowhere, striking him in the neck, striking him dead. Naruto's plans to Haku were simple. Continue on with the instructions that Zabuza had told him but afterwards to lure him in to a secluded area for Naruto. Haku happily obliged. Using a henge to replace her mask, she picked up Zabuza's 'corpse' and left. It was relatively easy for Naruto to sneak back in and dispel his **Akuma Fokkusukuron**.

 _"I will never get use to the feeling of so much information being beamed in to my head,"_ said Naruto as all the memories of his clone was sent in to him.

The team took a quick breather before Kakashi spoke up.

"Our mission hasn't ended yet," said Kakashi as he turned to Tazuna, "We must take Tazuna-san home."

"So sorry, everyone," said Tazuna cheerfully, "You can rest at my house!"

"Okay! Let's perk up and go!" replied Kakashi in a happy tone before turning back to continue down the road.

Kakashi only made three steps before he fell forward comically. Naruto had to stifle a chuckle at seeing his sensei faint from chakra exhaustion. Since the rest of his team was too tired to do anything but walk, Naruto was tasked with carrying Kakashi to Tazuna's house. Not that he complained. The trip was plain, with no one else bothering them, they quickly made their way to Tazuna's house.

* * *

 **Anko: Suits Kakashi-san right, getting chakra exhaustion.**

 **Yang: I know right? It's strange considering that I've seen him fight longer and harsher battles.**

 **Kakashi: Hey, that's in the future.**

 **Anko: Oh, shadup.**

 **Ayame: I'm going to really miss Naruto-kun.**

 **Hinata: Me too.**

 **Ino: Me three?**

 **Yoko: Heh.**

 **A/N: Late update. Just want to set a time to update. I think I'll update every Sunday because it fits with my schedule.**


	7. Proving One's Loyalty

**A/N: Hello, my viewers. I'm going to be honest. I don't like saying this fanfiction has fans because I don't know if all of you even like my writing. So, please enjoy.**

 **To that someone that wondered why no one has shown signs of pregnancy yet. Through multiple google searches. I have found that most women experience the "pregnant" feeling is about ten to eighteen weeks. This story is like two weeks in Naruto time.**

 **Yang: Let's get this started!**

 **Dark Naruto: ...**

 **Yang: Yeah, yeah. Stoic as ever.**

 **Haku: W-What happened to me?**

 **Yang: Nothing.**

 **Yoko: Heh.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I made this fanfic for fun.**

* * *

 **Kyuubi's Champion**

 **By ShiyonYang**

 **Chapter 7: Proving One's Loyalty/Getting Rid of Small Trash**

* * *

The walk to Tazuna's house had been lackluster. Beggars lined each end of the run-down street. Their desperation would've tugged at Naruto's heart strings, that is, if he had anymore heart to give out. Sakura on the other hand couldn't stand the guilt trip and donated all of her change. Walking with a grown man on your back is never fun but Naruto made it. It was about early afternoon when they finally arrived at Tazuna's modest home. Naruto had politely greeted Tsunami and then proceeded to dump Kakashi on one of the free beds upstairs.

 **"How does a jounin succumb to chakra exhaustion from such a small fight?"** scoffed Yoko.

 _"I have no idea,"_ replied Naruto.

 **"Good thing you're not that weak,"** said Yoko.

 _"Yeah, good thing,"_ he responded.

 **"It would suck to have a weak mate,"** said Yoko.

A few hours later, Kakashi awoke from his chakra exhaustion induced coma. At first he tried to get up only to be dragged back to bed by the nurturing Tsunami. It would've been quite a sight, seeing the famed 'Copy-Cat Nin' get thrown back in to bed by a civilian woman. Luckily, no one saw it, but one person heard it. A moment later, Team Seven and Tazuna entered the room.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei," greeted Naruto, to which Kakashi returned the greeting.

"Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura in worry as she sat down next to the bed.

"That Sharingan of yours is fantastic, Kakashi-sensei," began Sakura, "But if it puts such a strain on your body, maybe it's not worth using it?"

"S-Sorry," replied Kakashi quietly.

"But you know," began Tazuna, cooling himself off with a fan, "He did take down a real powerful ninja with that!"

 **"Bull shit! We did like seventy percent of the work! All he did was use his Sharingan a few times and waste chakra on showy jutsu!"** scowled Yoko to which Naruto mentally nodded.

 _"The people just want to see what they want to see,"_ sighed Naruto.

"We probably don't need to worry for a while," continued Tazuna.

"Anyways, who was that ninja with the mask?" asked Sakura.

"He was an ANBU from Kirigakure. It's a mask for hunter-nins," replied Kakashi before proceeding to describe the job of the hunter-nins in detail.

 **"Shouldn't they have taught this stuff in the academy?"** said Yoko.

 _"Just shows how terrible Konoha's shinobi education is,"_ replied Naruto as he took a moment to look at the clock.

"Wait, I'm missing something here," mumbled Kakashi as he sat upright.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura, to which Kakashi took a moment to think before responding.

"Zabuza is still alive," said Kakashi, earning a surprised gasp from Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke.

"How? We saw him die right in front of us," replied Sakura with worry.

"Hunter-nin are supposed to dispose of bodies on the spot. However, that Kiri hunter-nin took him away," began Kakashi, "I think that hunter-nin must have been working with Zabuza."

"What do we do now?" asked Sakura.

"We have about a week before Zabuza is fully recovered. During that time, I'll train you the best I can," replied Kakashi with a reassuring eye smile.

"W-Wait a minute! Even with training, we're not gonna be that strong!" said Sakura in worry.

 **"Hah! You're already plenty strong, kit,"** said Yoko with a giggle.

"Our opponent is a ninja whom even you, with the Sharingan, had a tough fight with!" continued Sakura.

"Sakura-chan. Who was it that saved me during my difficult battle?" asked Kakashi.

"You've all grown in power, especially Naruto," continued Kakashi with an annoyed look.

 **"At least he's not that stubborn like that Uchiha brat,"** puffed Yoko.

"It doesn't matter if you grow in power. You'll never be able to beat Gato," popped a new voice from the doorway.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto as he turned to the new person.

"Hey, Inari-kun! Where have you been?" asked Tazuna as he looked towards his grandson.

"Welcome back, Ji-san," greeted Inari before running up to hug his grandpa.

"Inari-kun, what kind of greeting is that?" scolded Tsunami, "These are the ninja who escorted your grandpa!"

"It's okay, it's okay. Right, Inari-kun?" said Tazuna as he patted Inari's head.

Inari took a moment to glare at Team Seven before stating, "Kaa-san, these guys will die."

"There's no way they can oppose Gato and win," he continued.

"Don't worry, Inari-san. I'm not worried about Gato," said Naruto calmly, "I'm sure i can beat him."

"That's ridiculous! You're just going to die," replied Inari, his temper growing.

"If you don't want to die, you'd better hurry up and go home," continued Inari before leaving.

 **"What a brat,"** sighed Yoko, to which Naruto mentally nodded.

"Inari, where're you going?" asked Tazuna.

"The sea. I'll be looking at the sea," replied Inari before exiting the room.

"I apologize," said Tazuna.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders in response, before getting up and following Inari upstairs. Annoying little brat. He had just reached Inari's room door before he heard sobbing. Opening the door, he saw Inari, sitting on a desk and clutching a framed picture to his chest.

"D-Dad," cried Inari thickly, his tears and snot making it hard to speak.

"You're pathetic," said Naruto, earning him Inari's attention.

"W-What do you know?" replied Inari as he wiped the tears off his face with his hand.

"I know that you need to move on," said Naruto as he crossed his arms.

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone!" shouted Inari angrily.

"I don't," replied Naruto coldly, "I never had anyone."

"Huh?"

"You don't know the suffering I've been through. Not knowing my parents. Being hated by everyone," said Naruto with disgust.

"You still have your mother and your grandfather. I'm sure your dad wouldn't want you to be sad for him," continued Naruto.

"I'm sure your dad would also want you to move on," finished Naruto before leaving the room, leaving Inari to his thoughts.

* * *

 **Out in the Forest.**

"Alright, the training begins," said Kakashi as the team stood in a clearing outside in the forest.

'So, before that. Let me explain chakra from the basics," said Kakashi.

"I think we already know all there is to know about chakra, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto, to which Kakashi sighed.

"Alright then," began Kakashi, "We'll go on to training. Chakra control!"

"I will be honest. Non of you are using your chakra efficiently," said Kakashi, "This exercise I have for you will strengthen your control."

"Why do we even need to work on chakra control?" sneered Sasuke.

"Well, Sasuke-kun. When a ninja fights, they use chakra. The more chakra control you have, the longer you last in battle," replied Kakashi with irritation in his voice.

"We will be doing tree walking!" announced Kakashi to which everyone but Naruto lost their enthusiasm.

"With no hands!" continued Kakashi cheerfully, to which everyone but Naruto had expressions of disbelief.

"What? How?" asked Sakura.

Well, just watch," replied Kakashi before pressing his hands together in a hand seal.

Taking a few steps to the nearest tree, Kakashi surprised everyone but Naruto as he walked at a vertical ninety-degree angle up the tree. He made it all the way to the nearest branch before walking upside down, earning wide eyes from the lesser genin. Besides Naruto of course.

"If you have good chakra control. You can do things like this," explained Kakashi before pulling out three kunai and tossing them to the genin.

"To do this exercise, you must channel chakra in to your feet. Too little, and you won't stick. Too much, and you'll repel off the tree," began Kakashi, "Use those kunai to mark your spot."

"Your goal is to increase the height of which you can climb each time," said Kakashi, "You may begin."

Sasuke smirked as he ran up to the tree he had chosen. This would be easy for an elite like him. Taking the first few steps, he found that channeling a constant level of chakra to his feet was difficult and when he only taken eight steps, he had to jump off and mark his spot. Landing on the ground, he took a moment to see how his teammates were doing, he nearly face faulted as he saw Naruto and Sakura sitting next to each other on a thick branch, high-fiving each other.

 _"How is the Dobe already so strong?!"_

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he dashed towards his tree again, this time making a little progress. He knew he had a long road ahead of him and he hated it.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," called out Naruto from his tree.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" asked Kakashi.

"Since I can do this exercise, can I please take a walk?" asked Naruto.

"Well, just be sure not to wander off too far. Be safe," replied Kakashi.

"Thanks," said Naruto before hopping off and leaving Team Seven to their business.

 _"How is Naruto's chakra control so good?"_ thought Kakashi suspiciously before waving Naruto away.

* * *

 **Somewhere Else in the Forest.**

The walk to the meeting area he had told Haku was peaceful. He had seen a litter of foxes follow their mother over the branches on the trees. He didn't know if it was his fox instincts or his love of orange but he found himself taking a bit longer than he wanted to, watching them. After that, he had made his way through a dense brush in to an open clearing, where he saw Haku waiting for him.

"Naruto-sama," began Haku, "I have brought Zabuza."

Naruto took glance at the limp body of Zabuza, senbon needles still buried deep inside his neck. He knew Zabuza was still alive since he could still see chakra coursing through him. Clever tactic. Fighting in till you can't fight and when you're about to be struck down, having a teammate impersonate a missing-nin and put you in a near-death state.

"Good job, Haku-chan," replied Naruto smoothly, to which Haku blushed underneath her mask.

 _"He's praising me,"_ she thought dreamily.

"Let's wake up him," said Naruto, to which Haku nodded.

The first thing Zabuza felt when he woke up was the sharp pain of thick needles being pulled out of his neck. The first thing he saw was the blurry visage of Haku hovering over him. Strange, he should've felt safe in the grasps of Haku but he felt a chill seep in to his body. It was a bit late in till he realized that Haku was using her kekkei genkai to freeze his limbs to the ground, rendering him immobile.

"What are you doing, Haku?!" demanded Zabuza as his eyes went wide.

"Freezing your limbs," she responded coldly.

"Why?!" questioned Zabuza as he struggled against his icy restraints.

"Because I told her to," said Naruto as he walked in to Zabuza's view.

"You! You're that brat who was with Kakashi of the Sharingan!" began Zabuza, "What did you do with Haku?!"

"Nothing. Haku is working for me out of her own free will," lied Naruto with a smirk, to which Zabuza clenched his teeth in anger.

"She no longer wanted to be your tool," added Naruto, his eyes full of contempt.

"Haku, how could you?" said Zabuza as the muscles within his arms flexed in an attempt to crack the ice.

"Naruto-sama was right. I no longer want to serve as your tool," she said, with no emotion.

"Naruto-sama?!" screamed Zabuza in hysterics as he struggled harder against his inevitable fate.

"Let's put an end to this," began Naruto, his eyes flashing red for a split second, "Kill him."

"Yes, Naruto-sama," replied Haku, prompting Zabuza to widen his eyes in terror.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" cried Zabuza with tears in his eyes as the ice shell on his limbs began spreading around his body.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" he continued to scream as the ice crept up his throat.

 **"Oh just end him. His screaming is getting annoying,"** said Yoko casually to which Naruto nodded.

"HAKU! How could you betra-," began Zabuza in agony only to be interrupted when Naruto began cutting in to his neck with his kunai.

Naruto took a moment to entertain himself with his handiwork. He held up Zabuza's head by the hair. Zabuza's eyes were filled with terror and betrayal in till his eyes glazed over and he died. Taking a moment to glance at Zabuza's frozen remains. He nodded at Haku, prompting her to press her hands together in to a hand seal. Zabuza's frozen corpse immediately shattered in to a thousand pieces. Taking out a scroll, Naruto casually sealed Zabuza's head inside of it, as if it was just a kunai. Bring one hand up to his lip, he quickly turned the corpse in to ash with a fire jutsu. Turning back to Haku, he gave her a smile that sent flutters throughout her body.

"Good job, Haku-chan," praised Naruto as he pat Haku's head.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama," replied Haku with a blush.

"I think you deserve a reward, Haku-chan," said Naruto with a flirtatious smile.

"For a lowly servant like me?" asked Haku, her cheeks flushing.

"Take off your mask for me, Haku-chan," said Naruto to which Haku nodded.

Gingerly taking off her mask, she revealed to Naruto her beautiful, pale complexion. With dreamy brown eyes, a symmetrical face and milky skin, she was quite a luscious lady. If Naruto was to sum up Haku in one word, he would say that she was breathtaking. Using a hand to caress the side of her cheek, he found that she was rather cold to the touch. She eagerly leaned her head in to his touch.

"How would you like to destroy Konoha with me?" asked Naruto with a smile on his face.

"I'd love to, Naruto-sama," replied Haku with an equally warm smile, despite their topic of conversation.

With that said, Naruto leaned in to press his lips to her own. Haku instantly melted in to the kiss. The prowess of which Naruto kissed her sent her in to her own personal Heaven. Haku eagerly kissed back. While she was inexperienced, years of lack of affection had made her very enthusiastic. A moan escaped Haku's lips as Naruto's tongue explored the inside of her mouth. At long last, they pulled apart from each other.

"N-Naruto-sama," gasped Haku.

"Do you want me to take you now?" asked Naruto with a sultry smile.

'Yes, Naruto-sama," replied Haku enthusiastically, her pale cheeks turning a cute pink tint.

Leaning once more to kiss Haku deeply. Naruto's hands went to work, running his hands over Haku's body and finding her sensitive places. Haku moaned quietly in to the kiss as Naruto's expert hands sent fire in to her, heating up her core. Haku, not one to let down her master, eagerly kissed back. She felt incredibly proud when Naruto let out a hum of approval at her actions. Before long, Haku found herself with nothing but her panties on.

"You look beautiful, Haku-chan," complimented Naruto.

"This is unfair, Naruto-sama," replied Haku with a pout.

"What is?" asked Naruto.

"You're still wearing clothes," replied Haku with a lusty smile.

"It appears so," said Naruto with a foxy and sexy grin, "Why don't you take them off?"

"My pleasure," replied Haku sultrily as she squatted down to take off Naruto's belt and pull his pants off.

Looking up at Naruto's face, a tingle went through Haku's spine as she revealed Naruto's boxers. She licked her lips in preparation as she saw the large tent in his underwear. Pulling off his boxers, she was slapped in the cheek by his member as it sprung out. Blushing madly, she wrapped both of her hands around it.

 _"I should've expected something this big from Naruto-sama,"_ thought Haku.

Out of curiosity, she sniffed lightly. The one word she would use to define the smell was manly. The scent was intoxicating and she felt she could've gotten drunk off of it. Taking a deep breath, she took the head in to her mouth. Swirling her tongue over it to get it wet, she continued to take more and more in, in till she nearly hard the entire thing inside of her throat. Being eager to serve Naruto, she used his balls as leverage to get the last inch in to her mouth. Naruto grinned foxily as she saw his entire length engulfed by Haku's mouth and throat.

"Good girl," praised Naruto as he ran his fingers through her silky hair, to which Haku moaned on his length in response.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as he felt Haku use her throat to massage his cock. If he had to guess, he would say that Haku had no gag reflex. A moment later, Haku slowly pulled off his cock, and Naruto took fascination seeing his length slide itself out of her mouth. With an audible 'pop', Haku released his cock from her mouth. Thick strands of saliva connected his length with her lips. Looking up, Haku smiled.

"You're amazing, Haku-chan," said Naruto, earning him a half lustful, half adoring smile from Haku.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama," replied Haku, her lust apparent in her voice.

Licking her lips, she leaned forward once again, opening her mouth to take in Naruto's hard length. Inch after inch, she took in more of Naruto's cock in till her nose touched his crotch. Naruto couldn't help but moan in pleasure as Haku did her best to pleasure him. Pulling off his cock in till only the head remained inside of her mouth, she went back in, taking in his full length. Lewd sounds escaped her mouth as she bobbed her head on his length. She was so good, Naruto felt his knees go weak.

"I'm going to cum," warned Naruto, to which Haku let out a muffled moan in response.

A few seconds after he said that, he erupted inside of Haku's mouth. He let out a groan as Haku's throat milked his cock. Wave after wave of thick seed crashed down her throat. There was so much, that she felt as if she had eaten a full meal. Naruto's cum tasted amazing to her. Feeling her master's seed go down her throat made her core drip with anticipation.

 _"I'm going to go crazy,"_ thought Haku with a moan.

Pulling off of Naruto's cock. She used her fingers to catch the stray cum and saliva that had escaped her mouth. To her surprise, there was a lot she had not swallowed. Licking the rest off of her fingers, she opened her mouth to show Naruto before swallowing. It was an amazing sight to see.

"Good girl," said Naruto as she pulled Haku up to give her a deep kiss.

"Get on your knees for me," ordered Naruto to which Haku nodded.

"Yes, Naruto-sama," replied Haku as she turned around and bent over on to the round, revealing her translucent, drenched panties.

"I'm so wet for you, Naruto-sama," cooed Haku as Naruto positioned his face near her honey pot.

"Yes, you are," replied Naruto as she tugged her panties on to the side.

Her panties stuck to the side of her perky ass, revealing her beautiful, pink slit. His breath sent pleasurable chills throughout Haku's body. Grinning foxily, Naruto leaned forward and gave Haku's slit a long lick, earning his ears a soft moan. Her scent made him eager. Feeling his sexual hunger rise, Naruto quickly spread Haku's ass cheeks and buried his face in to her cunt. Haku's moans grew louder as he used his tongue to masterfully pleasure her.

"Y-You're incorrigible, Naruto-sama," moaned Haku as she braced herself.

Naruto's response was to penetrate her with his tongue. He basked in her delicious love nectar. Haku arched her back in bliss as Naruto found her g-spot. She was so glad she found Naruto. If this was a sign of what was to come later in their relationship, she was very excited.

"N-Naruto-sama," began Haku as she used one of her hands to point at her anus, "Lick here too."

With a grin, Naruto positioned her head up higher. Taking a moment to take in the sight of Haku's tight, pink ring, he quickly leaned forward and swirled her tongue around it. Haku moaned loudly as she felt her tight backdoor get teased by Naruto's tongue. Spreading her ass, he did his best to bury his tongue in to her anus, causing Haku to let out a blissful moan. Having experienced these two sensations for the first time in her life, Haku found it hard deciding which one she liked more. Having Naruto lick her slit was amazing but having Naruto play with her anus with his tongue nearly blew her mind.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" wailed Haku in pleasure as she climaxed all over Naruto's face.

A torrent of cum splashed out of Haku's slit, drenching Naruto's chin and neck. Haku's release brought on the distinct thick smell of sex. It only served to the make the two lovers even hornier. Without hesitation, Naruto lifted Haku up so that her butt was pressed against his rock hard length. Haku cooed lewdly as she began grinding her ass against his cock.

"Put it in, Naruto-sama," said Haku lustfully.

"When was it that I began taking orders from you?" replied Naruto with a grin, "Beg."

 _"The idea of begging makes me so wet,"_ thought Haku as she continued grinding her ass against his cock.

"Please, Naruto-sama! I need your cock," cried Haku lewdly as she tried her best to rub her slit and anus against Naruto's length.

"I'll give it to you then," replied Naruto as he positioned his cock at her slit.

Haku let out a long moan as Naruto entered her. He was so big that she knew that when her hymen broke it was inevitable. The pain was immense but the pleasure that came from his hands massaging her helped her push through it. This pain was from Naruto-sama and everything from Naruto-sama was a treasure to her. When he had finally fully sheathed himself, she felt so full. His cock kissed her womb and it was amazing.

"You're very tight," grunted Naruto as her love canal wrapped flexed around his member.

"My body is only for you to use," moaned Haku as she wiggled her hips.

Pulling out so that his head was barely inside of her, he quickly pushed back in, eliciting a moan from Haku. Her hips felt so right in his hands, she was by far one of the most enthusiastic and responsive lovers he had experienced. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoed throughout the clearing as the couple continued their love making. Haku would cry out in pleasure every time Naruto rubbed up against her g-spot which was every time he thrust in to her.

"Ahh! Ahh! Naruto-sama!" moaned Haku in her melodious voice as Naruto rammed his cock in to her with vigor.

With a growl, Naruto increased the speed of his thrusts. Haku's moans of approval fueled him as he relented to the pleasure he was experiencing. With the increased power behind his thrusts, Haku came in no time. Her orgasm hit her like a truck, causing her to arch her back and moan loudly without restraint. Her beautiful body glistened with sweat. Haku shuddered as he pulled out of her.

"N-Naruto-sama," panted Haku, "You can use this hole too."

With that said, Haku lifted her ass up in to the air and pulled her butt cheeks apart. Naruto quickly brought his member to her anus. He teased her slowly by rubbing the head of his cock up against her puckered backdoor, eliciting a soft moan from Haku. Pushing his hips forward, he slowly entered her tight, pink flower. He let out a grunt at how tight she was. It was the tightest hole he had ever experienced and it stretched to accommodate his thick length.

"Your ass feels amazing, Haku-chan," complimented Naruto as he inched himself slowly in to her anus.

"I-I'm glad my body pleases you," replied Haku as she bit her lip.

Haku let out a sigh as her ass took in the full of Naruto's length. This was a fullness that went beyond what she had felt earlier and it was spectacular. She really, really wanted to know what it felt like when Naruto started moving. She didn't need to voice her wants as Naruto began thrusting in to her. Haku's moans picked up once against as Naruto's thrusts became stronger and faster. Anal sex was definitely her favourite out of everything else she had just experienced in the last thirty minutes.

"You're so hard inside my ass," cooed Haku as she spread her ass for him with her hands to allow him a better view.

As Naruto felt Haku's anus fully accept him. He lost all restraint and began pounding in to her. Using her long hair for leverage, he rammed his cock in to her ass over and over again. Haku's mind could barely keep up with the pleasure. Her tongue lolled out and her eyes rolled back in to her head as everything went white. Not even Kami could give her as much pleasure as Naruto did. With every thrust, Naruto sent insane amounts of pleasure through her body. Her anus clenched uncontrollably as she came.

"Cumming!" wailed Haku, her voice slightly slurred as she became 'cock drunk'.

Naruto grunted in response as he erupted inside of Haku's velvet walls. His seed hit like a tsunami, filling the inside of Haku to the brim. With a wet sound, he pulled out of her, revealing her gaping asshole. A moment later, a thick trail of cum dripped out of her. Haku could only handle so much before slumping to the side. Naruto followed suit and allowed Haku to rest on his arm as they cuddled in the forest clearing.

"You're amazing, Naruto-sama," sighed Haku dreamily.

"As are you, Haku-chan," replied Naruto.

The couple laid there, enjoying the peaceful sounds of nature. Foxes seem to scurry around them, watching them, guarding them. Wind washed through the foliage, sending a pleasant breeze through the clearing. The lovers laid there for a couple moments in till Naruto slowly got up.

"Let's head back," said Naruto as he lent his hand to Haku.

"Yes, Naruto-sama," she replied before taking his hand and getting up with him.

After quickly putting their clothes back on. They made their way back to Tazuna's house.

* * *

 **Back at Tazuna's Cabin.**

When Naruto and Haku arrived at Tazuna's house, they saw two armed thugs threatening Tsunami and Inari. One of the thugs had a katana to Tsunami's neck while the other kept beating Inari in to a ground whenever he got close. Naruto's lips curled in disgust at the sight. Without a moment of hesitation, he charged in, his arms glowing with youki.

"Try harder kid," taunted one of thugs as the blade of his katana drew a drop of blood from Tsunami's neck.

"Leave Kaa-san alone!" screamed Inari as he tried getting through the giant in front of him.

"Hah! Pathe-..." began the thug holding Tsunami only to scream in agony as Naruto buried his fist in to his back.

His scream echoed throughout the trees, bouncing off every surface. The man screamed so hard and long that his voice went hoarse but he still kept screaming. With a wet sound, Naruto pulled his fist out of his back, taking out a sizable chunk of twisted flesh. The man dropped his katana and fell back. He landed on his back and started seizing up as his chakra network burned out. In a moment, he went still, to the shock of his partner.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" cried the other thug as he readied his weapon to fight the blonde.

The blonde dashed forward and the man swung his blade. Naruto grabbed the weapon with his hand and snapped it in two, shocking the man. Before the man could plead for his life, Naruto reached out and wrapped his hand around the man's face. The man wailed in agony as Naruto's youki covered hand destroyed his chakra network, slowly killing him. He tried his best to escape Naruto's iron grip but it was too late, he was thrown to the side, his corpse landing on the ground with a thud, his pained expression frozen in place.

 **"Why the hell didn't your team leave someone to guard the house?"** scoffed Yoko in disbelief.

 _"Kakashi-sensei is an idiot,"_ replied Naruto with a sigh.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Naruto as he checked over Tsunami and Inari.

Tsunami had only a bruise around her wrist and a small cut on her neck. Inari on the other hand had multiple bruises and cuts on his body, due to the beating he received from the two deceased thugs. Haku took the initiative and applied medicinal oils on to the cuts and promised him that they would increase the speed of which he healed.

"How did you beat them, Naruto-kun?" asked Inari with new found respect.

"I trained myself," was his blunt response, "I would work in till I could barely move a finger."

"Oh, okay," said Inari.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Tsunami as she crawled towards her son.

"Yes, Tsunami-san?" replied Naruto.

"D-Did you really have to be that cruel?" asked Tsunami, with fear in her voice.

"No, but they deserved it," replied Naruto calmly.

"Who's that with you, Naruto-kun?" asked Tsunami, pointing towards Haku.

"That's Haku. I found her in the forest," lied Naruto, to which Tsunami nodded.

"Hey, Tsunami-san, do you happen to know where my team is?" asked Naruto.

"They're out at the bridge with Tou-san," replied Tsunami.

"Alright," said Naruto.

"A small piece of advice for you Inari. If you want to protect the ones you love, you have to grow stronger," added Naruto, earning him a nod from Inari.

With that said, Naruto and Haku dashed off towards the bridge that they had both seen coming over on their separate boat ride. They passed through town quickly, ignoring the odd glares from the villagers who had never seen ninjas before. With their speed, they easily arrived at the bridge in a matter of minutes. Once they got there, they saw Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke chilling out in the middle.

"Hey," greeted Naruto to which he received identical greetings from both Kakashi and Sakura. Sasuke just scoffed.

"Who's that with you, Naruto-kun?" asked Kakashi as his gaze fell suspiciously on Haku.

"Oh, this is Haku. She is actually the hunter-nin we encountered earlier," said Naruto.

"And what is she doing with you?" asked Sakura, taking the words right out of Kakashi's mouth.

"Well, Sakura-chan. Haku over here was put under control by Zabuza with some sort of mind control jutsu. I encountered them on my walk. It was easy to kill Zabuza in his down state and when I did, I knocked Haku out of her trance," explained Naruto confidently.

"Do you have any proof you killed Zabuza, Dobe?" scoffed Sasuke with a self-righteous smirk.

Sasuke's smirk immediately fell though as Naruto pulled out a scroll. His over-confident facial expression turned sick as Naruto unsealed the head of Zabuza, blood still dripping from the neck. Naruto simply quirked an eyebrow as Sasuke held back vomit. Sakura on the other hand nearly fainted and had to be held up by Kakashi. Seeing that his team was uncomfortable, he resealed the head.

"Proof enough?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, yes. I think that's proof enough," replied Kakashi nonchalantly like he had seen this scene a thousand times.

"Let me introduce Haku," said Naruto, "Haku, Kakashi. Kakashi, Haku."

"Good to meet you, Kakashi-san," said Haku calmly.

"Likewise, Haku-san," replied Kakashi.

"So, what took you so long on your walk?" asked Sasuke.

"See, we took so long because someone decided that Tazuna's house was not worth guarding. We had to deal with two thugs attacking Tsunami and Inari," replied Naruto.

Naruto glared accusingly at Kakashi for a moment.

"Heh," said Kakashi in apology, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not funny, Kakashi-sensei. If it wasn't for Haku and I, Inari and Tsunami would be dead," scoffed Naruto.

"My sincere apologies," replied Kakashi, this time seriously.

"Just be more careful next time," sighed Naruto, to which Kakashi nodded.

 **"Make the instructor feel bad. Check,"** giggled Yoko.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm getting bored," said Sakura as she sat in her spot.

"Well, find something to keep you busy. We're staying here in till Tazuna finishes the bridge," replied Kakashi with his authoritative tone.

"I don't get why we don't just kill Gato," sneered Sasuke loudly as he played with two kunai.

"Becau-," began Kakashi only to be interrupted when he heard something.

As if on queue. The sounds of a cane tapping on the ground echoed throughout the bridge. Turning towards the noise, Naruto saw the silhouette of a short man with insane hair. The fog around him soon dissipated revealing Gato and a huge army of bandits. Gato had the most disgusting fashion taste. He had on an ugly suit and he appeared to have a cast on his left arm. Naruto sighed when he counted all the bandits. It was going to take hours to scrub out the blood stains from his trench coat.

 **"Why the heck do these coincidences keep happening?"** sighed Yoko.

 **"It's like we're in some sort of cliche manga,"** she added quickly to which Naruto nodded.

"What was this about killing me?" called out Gato as he tapped his cane on to the floor to add dramatic effect.

"See, when I hired you ninja, I never did expect you to up and disappear," sneered Gato as he looked at Haku.

"I wonder where Zabuza went? It seems he just left his whore behind," laughed Gato, earning him a glare from both Haku and Naruto.

"Well, it's thanks to that bastard that I had to resort to this," scoffed Gato, before pointing his cane towards Team Seven.

"Go on! Kill them!" ordered Gato to which the bandits cheered before charging in.

"Don't worry, Haku-chan. I'll let you kill Gato," whispered Naruto to Haku, earning him a gleeful smile from the ice user.

Naruto quickly activated his youki shroud. It covered both his arms and legs. He was just about to dash forward and attack the bandits, but then Sasuke interrupted him. Knowing Sasuke, he was too cocky for his own good. Sasuke would just end up getting surrounded and being killed. Even bandits can kill a ninja if the ninja is careless. Naruto was right. The bandits crashed in to Sasuke as if a tsunami hitting a beach. Sasuke was able to take down a few of them with his kunai before he was overwhelmed. Sighing quickly, Naruto charged in.

"Sasuke, you idiot," scoffed Naruto as he impaled his fist through one bandit before crushing someone else's head with his youki covered foot.

Bandits flew in to the air, most of them missing a limb or their heads. Blood seemed to spill throughout the entire bridge as Naruto cut a way to Sasuke. No matter how much he hated the self-righteous Uchiha, he knew that Konoha would get suspicious if the 'Demon Brat' let the last Uchiha die on a mission. Screams of agony seemed to fill the air as Naruto literally buried both of his fists in to one of the bandits, destroying both of his lungs. The poor bastard died before he hit the ground, his face frozen in a pained expression.

 **"All Uchiha are too damn over-confident,"** sighed Yoko, **"The Sharingan made them lazy."**

 _"I would have to agree,"_ replied Naruto.

When Naruto finally reached Sasuke, an entire wave of bandits laid on the ground, mutilated. Creating a quick youki clone, he ordered the clone to sling the unconscious Uchiha over his shoulder and deliver him back in to the safety of Team Seven. Getting in a low stance, Naruto looked up at the remaining bandits. Most of them were shaking, their weapons rattling in their hands. Naruto turned his head back to his team. Sakura was covering her eyes in fear. Kakashi was better at hiding it but he was also quite shaken up by the scene unrolling in front of him. Haku watched with adoration at seeing her master destroy so many thugs.

"What the fuck are you?!" cried one of the bandits.

"I'm the Kyuubi's champion," replied Naruto with a foxy grin before slamming his youki covered foot against the bandit's head, causing it to split at the side like a watermelon.

More screams of agony ringed his ears in till he had finally cornered Gato. The midget cowered in fear. Around the two laid at least a hundred dead bodies. Bandits from every village laid, slain on the bridge. Multiple limbs were strewn over the dead bodies. It was truly, an incredibly gruesome scene. As Naruto stepped forward, Gato fell back on to his ass. Naruto's eyes seemed to glow red like a demon's as he knelt before Gato.

"I would kill you, but i promised someone else that they would have the honours," sneered Naruto in disgust before turning his head back and nodding.

Gato shivered in fear as he saw Haku walk up. Haku had on a cold smile on her face. With each step that Haku took, Gato inched back in till he felt the edge of the unfinished bridge. When Haku finally made her way before Gato, he broke down.

"Please! Please! Don't kill me!" begged Gato.

"How much money do you want?!" cried Gato, "I'll pay you anything!"

"Plea-," began Gato on only to be interrupted as ice wrapped itself around his mouth, muffling him.

"Shut up, you filthy old man," said Haku coldly before molding one of her hands in to a hand seal.

Gato let out a muffled scream as ice began creeping from his limbs to his torso. Both Naruto and Haku watched in morbid fascination as the cold traveled along Gato's suit, encasing him in a prison of ice. Looking over at Naruto, Haku watched him a sign. Naruto nodded, prompting Haku to launch a strong kick in to the center of the frozen Gato, shattering Gato in to multiple pieces. Gato's facial expression went wild as he retained enough consciousness to witness his own violent death. Gato's remains then plummeted in to the water.

"Good job, Haku-chan," praised Naruto kindly.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama," replied Haku with a quick bow.

Walking back to Team Seven, Naruto ignored the frightened expression on his teammates faces. Naruto was just about to say something when the unconscious form of Sasuke began to stir. Naruto quickly made his way to the Uchiha's side and was surprised by what he saw. The moment Sasuke's eyes opened, Naruto saw that the Uchiha's eyes had became red and had a single black tomoe. Naruto mentally sighed.

 _"Looks like the last Uchiha finally unlocked his Sharingan,"_ said Naruto.

 **"Well, this timing is just great,"** replied Yoko sarcastically.

* * *

 **Dark Naruto: I'm going to bookmark this chapter so I can always relive the memories of when I killed Zabuza.**

 **Yang: Yeah, go ahead. Just don't get any ideas about doing that to me.**

 **Dark Naruto: Why? Are you scared?  
**

 **Haku: Naruto-sama, I think it would be unwise to kill the person who is continuing your existence in this fanfic.**

 **Yang: Yeah, listen to Haku!**

 **Yoko: Heh.**

 **A/N: I do not regret writing the lemon right after Zabuza deaths because I think it really shows how little Naruto cares for anyone other than his girls. I wrote a lot for this chapter. I think. Enjoy! Review! Favourite! I think?**


	8. A Little Fluff is Good Stuff

**A/N: Welcome my viewers. Enjoy this. FYI, I have been having a major writers block. Cue the gasps. It's okay. For now, enjoy this fluffy chapter. For all those who wanted Tsunami, enjoy more. GUYS! Big warning though! I am going to China! I will be unable to update for a while! Remain calm! I will continue to update once I have had my fun in China!**

 **Dark Naruto: If only this fanfiction was made by a more gifted writer.**

 **Yang: Hey! Without me, you wouldn't exist.**

 **Dark Naruto: Whatever.**

 **Yang: Man, you sound like Sasuke right now.**

 **Dark Naruto: Alright, alright. Whatever.**

 **Haku: Is he bothering you, Naruto-sama?**

 **Dark Naruto: Yes, take care of him.**

 **Yang: Wait, what.**

 **Yoko: Heh**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I made this fanfic for fun.**

* * *

 **Kyuubi's Champion**

 **By ShiyonYang**

 **Chapter 8: A Bit of Fluff is Good Stuff**

* * *

It was the last day that Naruto and his team would be staying in Tazuna's house. The bridge had just been finished and to Naruto's utter surprise, they had named it "The Great Naruto Bridge". Funny, considering that it was Inari that had demanded that his grandfather name it so. Right after they had killed Gato, Inari and the rest of the village had stormed the bridge only to see the recently deceased Gato and his army. The distance the villagers had from the bodies of the bandits were enough so that they did not have to see the mutilation close up. Standing at the end of the bridge, was Haku and Naruto. Their reaction was to immediately cheer.

 **"Making a name for yourself, kit?"** said Yoko with a smile.

 _"It was never my goal,"_ replied Naruto.

 **"Well, enjoy it while you can, we'll be heading back to Konoha tomorrow,"** sighed Yoko in displeasure.

 _"I'll savour the journey back,"_ replied Naruto with frown.

 **"I'm not too excited to be back in that crap village either, kit,"** said Yoko in a crestfallen voice.

The last dinner was served, a simple fish stew with vegetables, and Naruto found it delicious. He made it obvious, complimenting Tsunami's cooking multiple times during the meal, to which Tsunami had blushed with every reply. Saying one last thanks, Naruto put his dishes in to the sink and made his way to his room. Naruto smiled in anticipation as he opened the door.

"Hello, Naruto-sama," said Haku as she lay in the futon that she shared with Naruto.

Naruto licked his lips at what he saw. Haku was wearing a revealing, pink, silk kimono. It was sleeveless and was very low-cut, revealing Haku's supple skin. Naruto could just make out the course rope that wrapped around Haku's luscious body. Walking in the the room, Naruto could already feel his cock harden at the prospects of having Haku's cold body against his.

"Do you like what you see, Naruto-sama?" asked Haku, her tone innocent.

"Why, yes I do, Haku-chan. I like what I see," replied Naruto with a foxy grin to which Haku smiled.

Naruto was so quick to her futon that between the time she blinked, he was already right in front of her. The last thing she saw before he planted his lips to her's was his signature foxy grin. His lips sent fire in to her cold body, heating up every part of her, even parts of her she hadn't known before. Would she call this feeling she felt inside of her chest love? She never knew what love felt like, besides the false love she once held for Zabuza. She didn't know but she knew that Naruto could tell her.

"N-Naruto-sama, I think I love you," gasped Haku after they had pulled apart from eachother.

"Well, I know I love you," was Naruto's reply, earning him a dark blush from Haku.

Naruto lovingly lifted Haku up so that he could hug her from behind. Haku responded by taking Naruto's hand in to her own. Haku quickly guided his hand to her chest. She let out a warm sigh as he gave her breast a soft squeeze. The course rope dug in to her sensitive skin, causing a pleasurable chill to run through her body. Pain was something she really seemed to love, Naruto called her a masochist, if being a masochist promised this much pleasure, she would proudly be called one.

"Mmph! Take off my clothes already, Naruto-sama!" moaned Haku lewdly.

"Who told you that you can order me around like that, Haku-chan?" asked Naruto as he gave her nipples a tight squeeze.

"Ahh! M-My apologies, Naruto-sama!" squealed Haku as Naruto nearly brought her to orgasm just by groping her.

A loud moan escaped from Haku's lips as her tits were given a hard squeeze by Naruto. The combination of his hands and the rope digging in to her made her core drip in anticipation. He was so rough that she knew she was going to bruise.

 _"Just another bruise to show everyone that I belong to Naruto-sama,"_ thought Haku, her mind clouded by the pleasure caused by Naruto's expert hands.

Haku gasped as Naruto tugged the kimono down, exposing her supple shoulders and her beautiful breasts. Naruto immediately resume massaging every part of Haku that was exposed to him. He attacked her sensitive spots. She shuddered as he licked her ear lobe. She felt butterflies in her stomach as Naruto kissed the sensitive spot on her neck. She moaned out lewdly as Naruto massaged her breasts.

"I-I'm cumming, Naruto-sama!" wailed Haku as she climaxed, drenching the inside of her kimono with her love juices.

The smell of her sex filled the small room. Naruto loved this smell, it was carnal and erotic. His already rock hard cock somehow got harder as her scent filled his nose. He really needed release. Standing up and turning Haku around to face him, he immediately unzipped his pants, and pulled off his green boxers, revealing his thick, eight inch cock. Haku responded by quickly getting on to her knees and engulfing half of his cock in one go, coating it in her sticky saliva.

 _"Kami, Naruto-sama's cock is like a drug to me."_

"Good girl," praised Naruto before groaning, earning him a happy moan from Haku.

Grabbing the side of Haku's head just the way she wanted him to every time she sucked his cock, he immediately pushed the rest of his cock in to her mouth. The head of his length immediately touched the back of her throat and went further. Pulling her off of his cock so that only the head remained inside of her mouth, he quickly shoved his cock back down her throat. The sight of Haku choking on his length, with thin lines of eyeliner running down her cheeks was awesome.

"You're amazing, Haku-chan," complimented Naruto.

Haku would've smiled at that if she could. She loved it when Naruto used her body for his own pleasure, she would guess it was strange but she loved being dominated. Getting face fucked just made her so hot. The wet, choking sounds of him making her head bob on his cock was so pleasant to her ears and the feeling of his thick length roughly massaging the inside of her throat made her core so wet.

"I'm going to cum, Haku-chan," groaned Naruto as he continued thrusting in to Haku's mouth.

 _"Yes! Give me your seed, Naruto-sama!"_

With another groan, Naruto erupted inside of Haku's mouth. His cock sent thick ropes of seed down her throat, painting the inside of her white. Haku immediately swallowed his delicious seed. She would always be surprised when it took her multiple swallows to take it all in. The taste, if she had to describe the taste to anyone she would get so hot and bothered she would be unable to resist just stripping down and playing with herself, even right in front of someone.

"Kami, I love your mouth," said Naruto as he pulled out of Haku with an audible 'pop'.

"Your seed is delicious, Naruto-sama," replied Haku with a smile, "Even more so than that fish stew that Tsunami-san made."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Naruto with a foxy grin.

Taking off her kimono to reveal her rope bound body. She quickly turned around and bent forward, sticking her luscious ass in to the air. To Naruto's further visual pleasure, she lovingly spread her ass for him, revealing tight pink ring and her beautiful pink slit. Her honey pot was drenched, lubricating both of her love holes. Naruto licked his lips in anticipation.

"Which hole do you want me to use, Haku-chan?" asked Naruto as he teased her anus and her slit by rubbing his cock on them.

"My anus, Naruto-sama," cooed Haku as she wiggled her ass.

A gasp escaped Haku's lips as Naruto pressed his flared head in to her anus. She got impossibly wetter in anticipation of the sensation of being filled to the brim. Naruto grunted at how tight she was. In the short time they had met, it seemed Haku had already perfected the art of flexing her anus so that she was always tight. With a content sigh, Naruto's length was fully sheathed in to Haku's ass.

"Please, go rough, Naruto-sama," cooed Haku to which Naruto grinned.

"Gladly."

Pulling his cock out so just the head remained inside of her tight ring, he immediately rammed it back in again, to which Haku arched her back in bliss. With no hesitation, he picked up a fast and strong pace. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room as Haku was fucked crazy in the ass. Knowing Haku's love of certain types of pain, Naruto began spanking her. With a loud crack, he brought his hand down on her soft butt cheek, earning his ears a high pitched moan from the ice user.

"Mmph! I l-love it when you spank me, Naruto-sama," squealed Haku before having her other cheek spanked.

It was a miracle that somehow, even with Haku's loud, unadulterated moans, someone didn't walk in on them. In Haku's sex craze, she did not seem to realize that there was a person peeking in on them through the slightly opened door. Unbeknownst to both women in the room, Naruto had already sensed Tsunami's unique chakra signature the moment she had walked up the stairs.

* * *

 **Tazuna's House.**

It was a really nice dinner. Tsunami had just finished washing dishes with Inari. Her father had decided to take Inari out for a tour on the bridge. She had told him explicitly that if he didn't return Inari within two hours he would be sleeping outside, to which he nodded sheepishly. It was going to be a lot less exciting now, with Naruto and his team leaving tomorrow. She sighed as she finished up all the chores she had for the day.

 _"I should go show my thanks,"_ thought Tsunami as she reached the staircase.

 _"Naruto-kun is like the only one in Team Seven that thanked me for my cooking,"_ she thought as she walked up the stairs to get to Naruto's room.

Tsunami suddenly stopped as she heard something. It sounded like a moan? Her thoughts were confirmed as another series of moans entered her ears. The sound sent repressed carnal desire exploding out inside of her. The sounds seemed to come from the room that Naruto and Haku shared. Perverted thoughts entered her mind as her body unwillingly crept up to the room. She knew she shouldn't but it would've been really nice to complete the lewd mental image she had.

 _"Just one peek wouldn't hurt,"_ thought Tsunami as he opened the door slightly.

 _"Eep!"_

Tsunami had nearly gasped at what she saw. There was Haku, nude except for the tight criss-cross of rope that bound her body, being rammed in to from behind by Naruto. From what she was seeing, Haku had a sex drunk look on her face as she fucked crazy by the tall blonde stud.

 _"Tall blonde stud? Where did that come from?!"_

Even after mustering all of her willpower, Tsunami was unable to pulled herself away from the doorway. Every time Naruto would thrust in to Haku, Tsunami would unwillingly buck her hips. Her core dripped wet in jealousy as she had gone a very long time without the intimate attention of a man. She didn't know how long she had been watching but her eyes were wide with awe at how long Naruto had lasted. She swore Haku had already climaxed multiples times, and the way her face would contort in pleasure just made Tsunami even more envious.

 _"Kami, it's been so long,"_ thought Tsunami as her she cupped her breasts.

"Tsunami-san, you can step out of the doorway now," said Naruto to which Tsunami gasped.

It was as if time had stopped for a moment. One second, Naruto was ramming his cock in to Haku and the next, he was looking directly at her. His gaze was straight, despite the situation and yet it felt as if she was being pulled in. Opening the door a crack so that she could step in, she allowed herself to be shown. For a split second, Tsunami could've sworn she saw Naruto's eyes flash a brilliant, bright red and suddenly she felt hornier than ever.

"Enjoy the show?" asked Naruto as he bucked his hips in to Haku, causing her to let out a loud moan.

"I-I," stuttered Tsunami as her eyes began to glaze over in lust.

"Care to join in?" asked Naruto with a quirked eye and a sultry smirk.

"I-I would," Tsunami continued to stutter.

Haku looked up at her master, waiting for him to tell her what to do. Naruto leaned forward and gave her a whisper, to which she nodded. With a wet, lewd sound, Haku pulled Naruto's cock out of her ass and walked over to Tsunami. The ice user immediately wrapped her arms around the older woman and pressed their lips together in to a heated kiss. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"W-What?" gasped Tsunami as the two women finally pulled apart, a thin strand of saliva still connecting them to each other by the lips.

Haku didn't respond as she leaned forward to engulf Tsunami's lips with her own. Lewd moans escaped both of the ladies as they groped at each other's bodies. In the midst of their heated kissing, Tsunami didn't even notice that Haku was skillfully removing her clothing. Tsunami's clothing was strewn all over the floor as Haku led her to the futon where Naruto was waiting with a gleeful glimmer in his eye.

"Do you want it?" asked Naruto as he sat there with his large cock standing tall in all it's glory.

"Yes, I do," replied Tsunami with a moan, whilst Haku had fun fondling her breasts.

With a light squeak, Tsunami was lifted up and placed on the comfy mattress. Her legs were spread wide and before she knew it, Naruto had positioned his face right in front of her dripping slit. She let out an high-pitched moan as Naruto gave her slit a long, experimental lick. To her good fortune, he seemed to like the way she tasted and immediately dived in.

"Oh Kami! Naruto-kun!" cried Tsunami in bliss, bucking her hips to get Naruto's face deeper in between her legs.

His master's tongue licked and slurped at all of her sensitive places. She felt as if her lower body was on fire and it was only Naruto that could put it out. An appreciative hiss escaped her lips as Naruto swirled his tongue around her swollen clit. It seemed now was when Haku joined in, making sure to attend to hers perky nipples with her mouth. It was simply, heavenly.

"So good!" wailed Tsunami as she was double-teamed.

It was coming. Naruto's skillful tongue had brought her on edge. She could feel her orgasm building up inside of her and it was simply the most anticipated and amazing sensation she had ever felt in her entire life. Not even Kaiza had made her body feel this way. Kami, she was going to get hooked on his tongue.

"Cumming!" wailed Tsunami as her orgasm hit her like a truck.

Her love nectar stained the blonde's face as she climaxed. All the sensations, smells and sounds were fantastic. With an audible 'pop', Haku mouth left her nipple and to her ultimate surprise, milk sprayed out of her nipples. Were the two so skilled that they had caused her to lactate when she hadn't breast fed in the last seven years? Kami, they never ceased to amaze her.

"Your milk is delicious, Tsunami-san," said Haku in her usual polite tone.

It was only then, Tsunami saw the layer of translucent white that coated Haku's lips. The ice user took notice of this and licked up the rest of the breast milk before giving Tsunami a smile. It was just that mix of innocence and bedroom know-how that made Tsunami even hornier than she already was. A moan left Tsunami as Naruto's hands gripped at her lush hips and positioned her so that his hard length was twitching in front of her sweet, love canal.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Take me now," cooed Tsunami as she spread her pussy lips wide for him.

An embarrassing squeal escaped Tsunami's lips as Naruto's cock spread her love canal wide open. With patience, Naruto inched himself deeper and deeper in to her in till he was fully sheathed inside of her, the head of his length giving her womb a gentle kiss. Kami, she felt so full.

"F-Fuck, your cock is so big," moaned Tsunami.

"And you're so damn tight," replied Naruto through grit teeth.

With that said, Naruto picked up a medium pace. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the small room. Tsunami moaned loudly as she was nearly fucked crazy by Naruto, but she was soon silenced when Haku positioned her slit on to her mouth. The combination of her pussy being abused by Naruto's cock and the taste of Haku's honey pot drove her crazy with lust.

"Your tongue is amazing, Tsunami-san," said Haku, who was biting her lip, trying hard not to moan.

Naruto's thrusts soon picked up pace and strength. He was ramming it in to her with all of his vigor, to which Tsunami moaned like a sex drunken whore, sending pleasurable vibrations through Haku's slit. It wasn't soon in till Tsunami climaxed, sending her body in convulsions and causing her eyes to roll back in to her head in bliss. Haku came second, spraying her love juices all over Tsunami's face. Naruto climaxed last with a groan, erupting inside of Tsunami, filling up her womb to the brim. A groan came out of Naruto as he pulled his still hard cock out of Tsunami's well-fucked cunt.

"Tsunami-chan, you are amazing," complimented Naruto.

The next thing that happened took Naruto by surprise. Haku eagerly crawled over, in between Tsunami and him and began licking at Tsunami's cum-filled slit. Haku lapped at her folds with vigor, sucking out Naruto's seed. The amazing scene only lasted for a moment as Haku had cleaned out the inside of Tsunami's love canal within seconds. Looking a bit shy, Haku turned to Naruto.

"I wanted your seed, Naruto-sama," said Haku selfishly with a pout, to which Naruto grinned.

"You're adorable, Haku-chan, you know that?" replied Naruto to which Haku blushed madly.

"N-Naruto-sama!" said Haku shyly yet loudly.

While the two had their banter, the cock drunk Tsunami laid there, her eyes glazed over. It was a nice time for a nap, a very good, long nap and thus she fell asleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day.**

Team Seven had all of their bags packed and they were all waiting outside, before giving their final goodbyes. Only after a moment of waiting, Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna walked out to wave them off. Sharing their goodbyes, Naruto and his team began walking off but not before Tsunami yelled something to him.

"Call me!" said Tsunami with a blush to which Naruto responded with a nod and a foxy grin.

"What the heck was that Dobe?" asked Sasuke with a sneer.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun, just what was that?" asked Sakura in curiosity.

"Oh, nothing," replied Naruto calmly.

"Well, alright," said Sakura, still curious.

"Hn," scoffed Sasuke.

 **"What an adventure!"** said Yoko excitedly.

 **"You traveled outside of the village, killed a man, enslaved his woman, proceeded to have your way with said woman, and then seduced your client's daughter,"** added Yoko with a grin.

 _"It sure was something,"_ agreed Naruto with a content smile.

He would have to savour this walk home because he knew things would only get worse after Sasuke revealed his newly unlocked Sharingan to the civilian council. The birds chirping and the peaceful sounds of trees rustling in the wind did nothing to calm him down. The trip back to Konoha would give him ample time to plan out his next few steps. He would most definitely need to do something about Sasuke, for he was getting too cocky for his own good.

 **"Just, rip his eyes out,"** said Yoko.

 _"Sounds like a plan."_

* * *

 **Sasuke: Wait, wait, wait. What. Don't rip my eyes out.**

 **Dark Naruto: It was Yoko-chan's plan.**

 **Sasuke: Who's Yoko?**

 **Yoko: Shush! Secret!**

 **Yang: Yeah.**

 **Dark Naruto: Okay.**

 **Tsunami: Don't forget me Naruto-kun!**

 **Dark Naruto: I won't.**

 **Yoko: Heh.**

 **A/N: I had a lot of work related crap happening, plus some writers block. I think this was the transition chapter from the Land of Waves to Konoha that I needed to write, so please excuse how it's shorter than my other chapters. Enjoy! Read, review, and favourite!**


	9. Big Words for a Small Man

**A/N: To that one female reviewer out of a thousand horn-dogs. I applaud you and I will most definitely work on correcting the breast sizes in my fanfiction. Now on to business. I have just returned from China and I have a terrible case of writer's block. No worries because no matter how terrible it may be, I will try my best to provide you a quality read. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Dark Naruto: China, what's that?**

 **Yang: The big country in the middle of Asia.**

 **Yoko: Isn't that Russia?  
**

 **Yang: Well, whatever.**

 **Dark Naruto: You don't even know what you're talking about.  
**

 **Yang: Just. Shush.**

 **Yoko: Heh.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I made this fanfic for fun.**

* * *

 **Kyuubi's Champion**

 **By ShiyonYang**

 **Chapter 9: Welcome Back Party/Big Words for a Small Man**

* * *

A fox tended to her cubs in the pure shelter that is the forest. Beautiful birds, the colour of snow, sprang out of the tall trees, and released their wings to fly. Wind blew through the trees, causing that trademark rustling sound. The sounds of the forest set the mood, transporting all those who resided in it, in to a safe haven. The only thing interrupting the endless cycle of sound within the forest were the footsteps of Team Seven plus Haku as they made their way back to Konoha.

 **"You ready to go back?"** asked Yoko glumly.

 _"Yes, it's necessary, plus I_ really _want to pay my girls a visit,"_ replied Naruto with a half-smile.

 **"Enjoy the outside world while you still can, because it may be a very long time in till you see it again,"** said Yoko in a know-it-all voice.

 _"I really need to take Ino and Hinata to see outside the wall. It's beautiful,"_ said Naruto, inhaling that crisp clean air known only to the forest.

 **"Are you planning on ravishing them in a place where you can be seen?"** asked Yoko with a snicker.

 _"Something along the lines of that,"_ he replied with a small grin.

 **"So, kit. When you do get back, you'll need to get plenty of rest,"** said Yoko.

 _"Why is that?"_ asked Naruto.

 **"I have another kekkei genkai for you but it requires you to conserve your energy,"** replied Yoko.

 _"What will it do?"_ asked Naruto, mentally quirking an eyebrow.

 **"It's not necessarily a kekkei genkai but I will be infusing you with my chakra. Don't worry, I am essentially a being made of chakra so it won't harm me one bit,"** began Yoko, before taking a breath to continue, **"There will be physical changes. Your ears may turn to that of a fox's and you made grow a tail but in return you will gain an immense increase in power and also the ability to convert those women of yours."**

 _"What do you mean by convert?"_ asked Naruto.

 **"They will receive the same changes, albeit a lot weaker. They will receive the same kekkei genkai you have right now allowing them to hide their changes. Converting them allows them to be officially recognized as your mates,"** replied Yoko with a foxy grin.

 _"That sounds nice. It'll make destroying that pathetic village"_ thought Naruto with a sadistic, gleeful smile, _"I can hardly wait."_

Naruto abruptly stopped as a chubby fox laid in front of him on the dirt path. It had a nice, clean mane, that shined a brilliant orange. Naruto smiled a bit as he admired his favourite colour on his favourite animal. It cooed lazily as it slept contently. The moment of piece was over as the cute fox was rudely kicked out of the way by Sasuke. Naruto turned to face the smirking Uchiha.

"Dobe got a soft spot for foxes?" sneered Sasuke insultingly causing Haku to bite her lip in anger at Sasuke's insulting attitude.

The air around the two went cold as Naruto glared in to Sasuke's soul. The Uchiha could swear he saw the sinister silhouette of the Kyuubi behind Naruto, glaring at him with equal hatred but that couldn't be true. The Kyuubi was dead, right? Sasuke's train of thought was interrupted as Naruto grabbed him by the collar and threw him against a tree. With a thud, his back hit the rough bark of the tree, he grunted in pain.

"Naruto!" scolded Kakashi as he ran to tend to Sasuke.

Ignoring Kakashi. Naruto went to pick up the whimpering fox. Giving it an affectionate pat on the head. Team Seven seem to watch on as Naruto seemingly communicated with the fox. While they couldn't hear him, they could see his lips move. With one last pat, Naruto released the fox in to the forest. The chubby fox seemed reluctant to go, but it eventually left. Naruto turned back to his team.

"It's wrong to harm those who can't defend themselves, Sasuke. I'm sure you know exactly what that is like," said Naruto, referring to the Uchiha massacre.

"Shut up, Dobe. You know nothing of what you talk about!" retorted Sasuke, who's teeth were grit in a mixture of anger and pain.

Naruto chose to ignore Sasuke, instead he decided to continue walking down the dirt path, much to Sasuke's irritation. Haku followed suit and walked beside Naruto. Without a word, the rest of Team Seven continued onward towards Konoha.

 **"How dare that pesky Uchiha touch such a noble animal,"** said a very annoyed Yoko.

 _"Elitists like him have no place on the battlefield,"_ sighed Naruto, _"His arrogance will get him killed."_

 **"If I could, I would've killed him,"** said the Yoko with anger in her eyes.

 _"I can have that arranged,"_ said Naruto with a slight smile.

"Did he offend you, Naruto-sama?" asked Haku after a moment of walking, "Because if he did, I can take care of him for you."

"It's fine, Haku-chan. If I wanted him dead, I would do it myself," replied Naruto.

"All right then, Naruto-sama. Just know that if you ever need me, I'll be there," said Haku to which Naruto smiled.

Naruto's smile did not last long though. A long shadow cast itself over Team Seven as they reached the intimidating walls of Konoha. Naruto clenched his jaw they approached the entrance. Muttering a quiet greeting to the guards, he entered Konoha. He held back a snarl.

* * *

 **Konoha Urban District**

 _'Home sweet home,"_ sighed Naruto as he made his way through the urban district with Haku, all the while ignoring all the glares he received from all the villagers.

Haku took note of her master's discomfort at all the glares, so she responded with her own glare. Her efforts helped slightly but in the end, it wasn't much of a difference. Haku slowly felt a tug as Naruto's footsteps became faster. Rounding corner after corner, he walked with her with determination. They quickly made their way to a tall apartment and they ran up the stairs. Haku raised an eyebrow when they reached a door.

 _"Finally, the only place I like in this dreadful village,"_ thought Naruto before he knocked on the door.

A few quiet footsteps were heard from the other side before the door slowly opened. Out popped Anko, who's facial expression went from pissed, to surprised and then to elated. With speed so fast that not even Naruto's enhanced senses could perceive, Anko burst through the door and wrapped her arms around him. Before he knew it, he had two arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. Anko even squealed. Haku's confusion only increased.

 _"She's crushing me! I'm being crushed by her chest!"_ grunted Naruto as he felt his lungs forced to release the air inside of them.

 **"Use your words! Tell her before she kills you!"** said Yoko in a slightly louder voice than she would've wanted to.

 _"Can't! Not enough air!"_ thought Naruto with a cringe.

"Do you mind letting Naruto-sama go? I believe you are crushing him," said Haku calmly, knocking Anko out of her hugging trance.

"Oh! Sorry, Naruto-kun. It was just so terrible here without you," began Anko as she felt Naruto return the embrace, "I just missed you a lot."

"Well, I'm back," replied Naruto, rubbing his hand on Anko's back, prompting her to nuzzle her face in to his shoulder, "You can let go now."

"I don't wanna," said Anko with a pout.

"It won't be fair to the everyone else, Anko-chan," lectured Naruto to which Anko sighed.

"Fine," replied Anko as she hesitantly unwrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Good girl," praised Naruto with a smile as he brought one of his hands up to caress her cheek. to which Anko blushed.

 _"Kami, only he can make me feel this way."_

Guiding Anko's chin up with his hand, Naruto took a moment to look in to Anko's beautiful, brown eyes. Anko's blush intensified as Naruto began leaning in. Naruto's lips quickly connected with Anko's own. The Snake Mistress responded fervently, wrapping her hands around his shoulders to pull him in, deepening the kiss. Their breaths mingled together inside their mouths, just like their tongues as they battled for dominance. Naruto won.

 _"N-Never knew a kiss could feel this good,"_ thought Anko, just before moaning lewdly in to the kiss, _"Never knew."_

They held together for another moment before pulling apart. They both gasped slightly to catch their breath, a strand of saliva remain bridged between both of their open mouths. Naruto recovered first and flashed Anko a winning smile, to which she smiled back after a few seconds. Haku stood silently behind him, her cheeks a faint pink.

"Still the great kisser that I remember," said Anko.

"It's only been two weeks," replied Naruto with a foxy grin, "I don't get rusty that quickly."

"Glad so," said Anko, her cheeks still slightly flushed, but she suppressed it as she turned to Haku.

"So, who is this, Naruto-kun?" asked Anko as she pointed to Haku.

"This is Haku-chan. I met her on my mission," replied Naruto, "She's agreed to help our cause."

"Is that true?" asked Anko, glaring at Haku.

"I will do whatever Naruto-sama asks of me," replied Haku honestly, doing a small bow for effect.

"Well then. Let's go tell the others that I have come back," said Naruto to which Anko snickered slightly.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"It seems that everyone is already here," replied Anko with a smile to which Naruto grinned.

Opening the slightly ajar door so that it was completely open, Anko revealed all of the girls, sitting quietly on a mat, sipping on cups of tea and snacking on potato chips. The girls reacted immediately by jumping from their seats and rushing to envelope Naruto in their own crushing hugs.

"Kami, I've missed you so much!" squealed Ino as she buried her face in to his chest, inhaling his scent.

"Likewise," continued Ayame as she rubber her cheek on his shoulder.

"I-I've missed you to, Naruto-kun," added Hinata as she enjoyed Naruto's warmth.

"I-I've missed you all too," choked out Naruto as he was being crushed.

 **"This is ridiculous!"** cried Yoko as she saw her mate get glomped by three women.

 _"I would push them off, but I don't want to hurt them. Just let them enjoy this moment,"_ responded Naruto with a mental sigh.

More than a moment lasted before the girls finally let go of Naruto. They lined up in front of them, Ayame followed by Ino and Hinata. All three of the girls had a light shade of pink starting on their cheeks. Naruto stepped aside to let Haku step forward.

"This is Haku," began Naruto, "She will be staying here in till I can find a suitable place for her to stay."

"And this is Ayame, Ino and Hinata," continued Naruto.

"Hi, Haku-chan," greeted Ayame with a polite bow.

"Good to meet ya," said Ino enthusiastically with an open pose.

"H-Hi, Haku-chan," stuttered Hinata, with a ginger bow.

"It's good to meet all of you," responded Haku, putting both of her hands on to her lap, before bowing.

"It's good to see you all," said Naruto as he quickly went up to the three girls and gave each of them a passionate kiss on the lips, followed by a quick peck to the cheek.

Ayame happily obliged to the kiss but was left jealous as she saw how Ino took advantage of the situation, wrapping her arms and legs around Naruto as they kissed. Hinata was the last and she shyly leaned in on her toes. Ayame had to suppress a squeal at how cute the scene was.

"It's been a very long trip back here," began Naruto, only to be interrupted by Ino.

"Just, hold on to that thought, Naruto-kun," said Ino before pushing Anko, Ayame, Haku and Hinata in to the bedroom.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he heard faint whispering from the bedroom. He would tune on his impressive level of hearing but he would rather prefer it to be a surprise. Leaning against the wall for a moment, he took the time to hang his trench coat and take off his boots. It wasn't long in till he heard Ino call out to him for him to come in to the bedroom. Feeling anticipation build up inside of him, Naruto's lips stretched in to a grin.

 **"They treat you well,"** observed Yoko.

 _"I treat them well as well,"_ replied Naruto.

 **"They make me jealous,"** said Yoko with a sigh.

 _"Why is that?"_

 **"They get to touch you and feel your touch on them,"** was Yoko's reply to which Naruto nodded.

 _"Once I fulfill the requirements you have given me, I'll make sure to ravish you,"_ said Naruto with a foxy grin.

 **"Haha. I look forward to it,"** giggled Yoko in response.

Naruto quickly made his way to the bedroom door. When he opened the door, he was greeted with a beautiful sight. On the queen sized bed was Anko, being touched and licked by the other girls. Ayame had her lips connected with Anko's in an intense make out session as Ino and Haku were shamelessly sucking on Anko's nipples while Hinata was lapping at Anko's pink slit. All four of the women were nude and very inviting. The sight spurred his sex drive immediately, causing a very large tent to rise from the front of his pants.

"Come join us, Naruto-kun," invited Ino, before latching her mouth back around Anko's erect nipple, causing Anko to elicit a soft moan.

"Just let me spice things up a bit," began Naruto with a foxy grin before putting his hands in to a hand seal, " **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** "

The normally confident Ino widened her eyes as she saw ten Naruto's appear. Ayame, Anko and Haku couldn't hold back their smiles at the sight. Hinata was just confused why everyone's expressions changed so suddenly and why Anko had suddenly tightened around her tongue. With vigor, the Narutos quickly made their way to the four soon as they got to the foot of the bed, Haku eagerly climbed off of Anko and wrapped her lips around one of the Narutos' cock.

"Eager, aren't we, Haku-chan?" said Naruto as Haku happily bobbed her head over his large manhood.

"Mhmm!" moaned Haku as she tried her best to nod with Naruto's cock inside of her throat.

"You're amazing, Haku-chan," praised the Naruto who's cock she was currently sucking, as he used his hand to pet her head.

Another Naruto quickly made her way behind her. Haku's reaction was to arch her back and spread her ass cheeks whilst she continued deep-throating the Naruto in front of her. Positioning his swollen head at her tight, pink rear entrance, Naruto slid his cock inside of her, causing Haku to moan rather loudly, only for her moan to be muffled by the cock inside of her throat. As she was quit use to anal sex, Naruto could easily ram in to her with no hesitation whatsoever without fear of hurting her.

"Kami, your body is amazing," complimented the Naruto mounting her from behind, before he leaned forward to plant kisses on her smooth back whilst continuing to thrust in to her.

While Haku went first, a squeal was heard from the other side of the bed as Ino was lifted up by one of the Narutos and placed on her side. She felt her core heat up even more as Naruto lifted one of her legs up on to his shoulder. That Naruto quickly leaned forward to deliver a passionate kiss unto Ino's lips. As the two kissed, Ino wrapped one of her hands around Naruto's cock and positioned it at her drenched entrance. She moaned loudly in to the kiss as she felt Naruto's cock enter her tight folds.

"Feels too good!" squealed Ino as she felt the head of Naruto's cock give her womb a gentle kiss every time he pushed in to her love canal.

"You're fantastic, Ino-chan," complimented Naruto as he used his hands to massage Ino's breasts.

"Y-You too!" responded Ino.

"K-Kami, I've missed you," moaned Ino as she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck.

"I've missed you too, Ino-chan," replied Naruto before pressing his lips to hers, once again.

Hinata had just finished bringing Anko to climax when she suddenly felt Naruto's strong arms wrap around her and lift her on to his lap. She turned her head to face him and was greeted by a passionate kiss to the lips. She moaned happily in to the kiss as she felt Naruto surprisingly soft lips on her own. A few seconds in to the kiss, she blushed madly as she felt Naruto separate her lips slightly with his own to allow his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. The kiss could only last so long in till they both needed to breath. Naruto leaned in once more to give her a quick peck on her lips before positioning his cock at her entrance and sliding in to her tight, velvet walls.

"Ooh!" moaned Hinata as her love canal stretched to accommodate his thick length.

"You're so tight, Hinata-chan," praised Naruto as he delivered soft kisses to her neck.

"I-I love this Naruto-kun, please give me more," squeaked Hinata as she opened her mouth and motioned for one of the Narutos to approach her.

Having one of Naruto's arms wrapped around her to support her, she was able to use both of her hands as she curled her hand around one of the other Naruto's thick length. Taking a moment to inhale his intoxicating scent, Hinata took his length in to her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head whilst she used her hand to stroke what she could not fit in to her mouth. The scene was exhilarating, seeing the normally shy Hinata willingly do something so dirty. Just how much had she changed during the time he was gone?

The rest of the Narutos soon approached Anko and Ayame. The two women stared at all of the Narutos' rock hard lengths with eager eyes. Anko crawled over first and pulled one of the Narutos on to the bed. Her lips stretched in to a sultry smirk as she straddled that Naruto's waist before lifting herself up and sliding his cock in to her wet slit. She rode him with earnest, eliciting unadulterated moans and squeaks with every thrust. She only slowed as she felt one of the Narutos pull apart her ass cheeks, revealing her tight anus.

"Only you, Naruto-kun. All my holes are yours," said Anko with a sexy wink.

Anko let out a long, drawled out moan as she felt one of the Narutos begin licking at her tight, pink star. With an experts tongue, Naruto relaxed her anus and lubricated it with his saliva. The combination of having a thick length inside of her whilst someone was pleasuring her anus with their tongue was amazing but she knew it was going to get better. When Naruto felt that she was lubed up enough, he positioned his hard length at her puckered, rear entrance and slowly began to push in to her.

"Ahh! Ooh!" gasped Anko as Naruto's began to slide itself in to her tight, anus.

After a very pleasurable moment, Naruto's cock was fully enveloped by Anko's hot anus. Her anal walls did well to massage his thick length. Anko couldn't stop moaning as she felt both of Naruto's rock hard lengths twitch inside both of her holes. She let out a wail as they started moving in unison. The sensation was epic, being so full. She was so glad she was a kunoichi, since it meant they could be more rough with her. In no time at all, she had adapted well to both their cocks, so both of them could ram in to her tight holes with vigor.

"Kami! Kami! Your cocks are driving me crazy!" wailed Anko in pure bliss as both Narutos rammed in to her with exceptional strength and speed.

"Anko-chan, you're being a bit too loud, you'll startle the neighbors," said one of the Narutos as they stood in front of her, his long, thick length in front of her face.

"T-Then, Mmph! Quiet me, Ooh! Down then!" responded Anko as she opened with mouth wide with an 'Ahh'.

With a grin, the Naruto in front of Anko quickly slid his cock in to Anko's mouth. With skill that only years of experience being a kunoichi could give you, Anko easily took Naruto's length down her throat. She did her best to provide suction and pleasure to Naruto as she massaged his length with her throat. As if Naruto was reading her mind, he immediately put his hands around her head and began thrusting in to her mouth, successfully throat fucking her. The act caused streams of tears to cause her eyeliner to run but she couldn't be happier.

Whilst Anko happily having her way with three of the Narutos, Ayame was doing her own thing on the floor next to the bed. Whilst not as proficient in the sexual arts like Anko, she did her best to provide Naruto and herself a great experience. She was on top of one of the Narutos, happily stroking his cock and licking the head of his length whilst another Naruto was thrusting in to her honey pot. Like honey itself, her sticky love nectar flowed down her legs, making a small stain on the carpet floor. With every thrust, she would moan. Her moans were like music to Naruto's ears.

"Your cock is so tasty," moaned Ayame as she pulled her mouth off of Naruto's cock, giving it a few long strokes before wrapping her lips around it, once again.

Those words seemed to spur on Naruto as he increased the strength and speed behind his thrusts, causing Ayame to moan loudly, sending pleasurable vibrations through the cock inside of her mouth. With the way Naruto's thick length hit her g-spot with each thrust, she knew she wouldn't last long. She just wished she was as stamina filled as the rest of the girls. Soon, her mind went blank, as she climaxed hard.

'Ahh! Fuck!" wailed Ayame in bliss as she felt her orgasm hit her.

From the other side of the room, another pleasure filled scream was heard. Haku looked majestic even within the throes of orgasm. Her milky skin, slightly glistening with sweat and her eyes lolled back in to her head whilst both of her tight holes were being rammed in to from behind. Her moans and squeaks filled the room as both of the Narutos on her continued to thrust in to her.

"I-I'm going c-crazy!" moaned Haku as she struggled to remain composed.

"Gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum," repeated Haku with a fucked-crazy face before she finally climaxed.

"Cumming!" cried Haku, squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth.

"Kami, you feel amazing around me, Haku-chan," said one of the Narutos.

Both of the Narutos ramming their cocks in to Haku continued thrusting in till both of them let out a grunt. With exceptional force, both Narutos released inside of Haku, painting her love canals white with their seed. Haku moaned lewdly as she felt herself get filled to the brim with her master's powerful seed.

"Ahh! Ahh!" squeaked Haku as her womb began filling up with Naruto's cum.

A third scream was heard from beside the bed where Ino was. Ino's continued to scream in pure delight as she experienced orgasm after orgasm. In the position that she was in, Naruto could thrust directly at her g-spot, resulting in mind-blowing amounts of pleasure every time Naruto rammed in to her.

"N-Naruto-kun! I love it when you twitch inside of me!" moaned Ino, before the Naruto thrusting in to her leaned forward to press his lips to hers.

Even when her screams of pleasure were muffled by Naruto's lips, she was still quite loud. After what seemed to be her seventh orgasm, she felt Naruto groan in to her kiss, before feeling an intense, delightful pressure build up inside of her. Tilting her head back and letting out a gasp, she felt as her womb was stretched to take in Naruto's potent seed.

"K-Kami! I-I love it when you cum inside me!" began Ino, "I want your babies!"

 _"Kami! Hearing myself say such lewd things is turning me on!"_ thought Ino, before she felt Naruto begin moving again, inside of her.

On the bed, Anko continued to be rammed in to by the three Narutos. Her stretched out holes continued to make lewd noises as the two Narutos inside of her continued thrusting in to her whilst the Naruto she was deep-throating caused her to make 'glug, glug, glug' noises. The Narutos' thick length had already driven her to orgasm multiple times, she was beginning to get a little jealous of Naruto's Kami-like stamina.

"Anko-chan, I'm going to cum," groaned one of the Narutos.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun! Fill me with your seed!" moaned Anko, before taking Naruto's cock back in to her mouth.

With a grunt, all three Narutos climaxed inside of her. Anko let out a muffled wail as all three of her holes were filled to the near brim with Naruto's seed. Ropes of cum leaked out of her mouth as she was unable to swallow it all. She had never felt so full!

The sound of Hinata's constant squeaking was also echoing off of the walls as two of the Narutos had their way with her body. She had already climaxed multiple times. Over time, Hinata was able to take in more and more of Naruto's thick length in to her mouth, earning her praises and pats on the head from the Naruto who's cock she was currently sucking. Tears of pure bliss slid down her cheeks as she felt the most intense pleasure she had ever felt in her life.

"Hinata-chan, you're amazing," whispered Naruto in to her ear, "I'm going to cum soon."

If she could, Hinata would've smiled. She was just so happy being able to make her precious 'Naruto-kun' feel good. With renewed vigor, she eagerly returned met the thrusts of the Naruto beneath her and increased the speed of which she bobbed her head on the Naruto on top of her.

"Hinata-chan, I'm going to cum!" grunted Naruto through grit teeth before exploding inside of her.

The other one quickly followed suit, erupting inside of her mouth, sending rope after rope of seed down her throat and on her face. Hinata moaned loudly as Naruto's seed filled her up, causing her to feel pleasantly full. Taking a break, she sat on one of the Naruto's lap, cock still inside of her and began collecting the ropes of seed she still had on her face.

"D-Delicious, Naruto-kun," said Hinata with a smile as she lewdly lapped at her cum glazed fingers.

"Glad you enjoyed it," replied Naruto with a foxy grin.

Suddenly one of Naruto's clones proudly pumped one of the fists in to the air and exclaimed:

"Round two!"

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later. Early Evening. Early Dinner Time?**

"Why don't I take you girls out to dinner?" asked Naruto as he got out of the steamy bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist.

"That sounds really nice, Naruto-kun," replied Ayame as she was putting her hair up in to a bun.

"Somewhere fancy, please," replied Ino as she slipped on her leg warmers.

"I-I think I-I'm okay with anywhere as l-long as it's with N-Naruto-kun," replied Hinata with a shy blush, despite everything she had done earlier.

"Anywhere Naruto-sama wants to go, I will go with him," replied Haku politely, doing a small bow.

"I'm just happy to see you after such a long time!" said Anko excitedly with a grin.

"All right then. Let's head to that new restaurant I saw when I got back. I think it was called The Palace?" asked Naruto, waiting for everyone to answer.

All of the girls seemed to really like that idea as they expressed their answer by all nodding excitedly, even Hinata seemed excited. Putting on his regular clothes but leaving his trench coat behind, Naruto and the girls quickly left the apartment. Their trip through the urban district was peaceful as no villager was cocky enough to glare at him as they saw what seemed to be five kunoichi escorting him. A few were brave enough to stare whilst most of the others did their best to ignore. It only took a moment for them to reach the restaurant, and it was a very fancy restaurant. They made their way in.

"Good evening, si-," began the greeter in till she realized who it was, to which she sneered.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" asked the woman with a disgusted look on her, as if she had just eaten something repulsive.

"Get the hell out of here, demon bra-" began the snarky woman before being interrupted when Naruto's eyes turned a sickening red.

 _"Fix your damn attitude,"_ thought Naruto angrily before the redness in his eyes dissipated.

"Good evening, good sir. How many people?" asked the woman once again.

"Six," replied Naruto, crossing his arms.

"Very good, follow me," said the woman with a bow, before walking off to the booths.

Naruto promptly followed, as did the girls. The restaurant seemed to go quiet as all of the customers glared at Naruto. Naruto glared back, of course, his eyes a burning red, causing all of the patrons to go back to chatting friendly with each other. Naruto grit one of his fists in anger but loosened as he felt Anko lean forward and give him a kiss on the neck. They soon reached their booth, sat down and ordered their drinks.

"These people are terrible," sighed Ino as she twirled her hair with her hand.

"Makes me disgusted with Konoha," agreed Ayame.

"Can't wait to kill the lot," said Anko with a grin.

"T-They deserve to die for what they've done to Naruto-kun," said Hinata with a little determination.

"I take it that you've told them what I plan for in the future, Anko-chan?" asked Naruto to which Anko nodded.

"Well, it makes my job easier."

The group quickly got their drinks. Anko had her bottle of sake, Ayame, Ino, and Hinata had ordered tea whilst Haku and Naruto simply ordered water. When the waitress finished handing out their beverages, she pulled out a notepad. The group ordered their food before they sent the waitress off.

"So, Naruto-kun. Did you hear? The Chunin exams are happening soon," said Anko, resting her chin on her hand.

"Oh? My instructor didn't tell me anything about the Chunin exams," replied Naruto with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I believe it's happening next month," said Anko.

"That gives me plenty time to train," replied Naruto, "It won't be long now."

"Hey, Naruto-kun, I have a question," said Ino, entering the conversation.

"Yes, Ino-chan?" replied Naruto.

"I know you're crazy strong, Naruto-kun, but how do you expect to take on Konoha?" asked Ino hesitantly.

"Don't worry, Ino-chan. I've got a plan. I'll tell you guys about it after we eat," replied Naruto with a reassuring smile.

"All right."

"D-Don't worry, Ino-chan," said Hinata, placing a hand on Ino's shoulder.

"Alright," repeated Ino.

"Naruto-sama, I'm hungry," said Haku, gingerly placing one of her hands on her toned stomach.

Right as she said that, the waitress returned, holding everyone's entrees. With a quick 'itadakimasu', Haku eagerly dug in, immediately spooning a huge portion of her dish in to her mouth and swallowing.

 _"That lack of gag reflex is really something to see,"_ thought Naruto before saying his own 'itadakimasu' and beginning on his own plate.

The group happily ate their food. Yes, it was a very fine restaurant, serving delicious food. It wasn't long before everyone had finished their food. Once they had finished, Naruto called for the waitress to get their bill. Rather then paying for the bill, he simply made the waitress put their meal on the house and with that done, they walked out of the restaurant.

"Ahh! I'm so pleasantly stuffed!" sighed Ayame in delight as she walked down the patio steps.

"I-It was very nice," said Hinata happily.

"Glad you took us here, Naruto-kun," added Ino with a grin.

"Yes. Thank you for the meal, Naruto-sama," said Haku politely.

"No problem. I'm just glad that you're all happy," replied Naruto with a foxy grin.

Naruto turned his head away from the girls when he heard the trademark steps of elitism. The moment he turned his head, he saw Sasuke stomping up to him. The Uchiha looked envious, smug and a little bit pissed off. Naruto could only raise an eyebrow at this.

 **"Uchiha,"** said Yoko quietly with a hint of anger.

"What the hell are you doing here, Dobe? This district is for the wealthy," scowled Sasuke as he tried standing in the most intimidating pose he could muster, which wasn't much considering Naruto was quite taller than him.

"I never heard of a district in Konoha that is just for the wealthy. Now if you don't mind, I have to escort these ladies home," replied Naruto, his voice devoid of the happiness he held early, rather it had been filled with a bit of malice and seriousness.

"Why are you women hanging out with the Dobe? Why don't you walk with me? After all, I'm an Uchiha," said Sasuke with a disgustingly cocky grin.

"Don't make me sick. I may have had a crush on you back in the academy but I've changed. Naruto-kun is way better than you," defended Ino before wrapping herself around Naruto's arm, causing Sasuke to scowl.

"Tch, not like you are strong anyways," muttered Sasuke under his breath before turning to Anko, "You, you look strong. Why the hell are you hanging out with this loser? Why don't you come with me?"

"Not even if I was drunk out of my mind, would I ever say yes to that question," said Anko stoically.

"Hn. Fine. Listen, Dobe, you don't deserve these women. I'll make sure they're taken away from you," sneered Sasuke, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto before pointing to the girls, "And you'll regret declining me, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Big words, for a small man," insulted Naruto to which Sasuke nearly fumed.

"Mark my words, Dobe, you'll regret saying that. No one says that to an Uchiha."

With that said, Sasuke stomped off, leaving a group of irritated people behind.

"What an asshole," said Ino.

"Agreed," said Haku.

"All right. Now that that's over with. Let's head home and I can tell you what exactly we'll be doing for the next month," instructed Naruto to which everyone nodded.

* * *

 **Back at Anko's Apartment.**

Naruto stood in front of the couch as all the girls sat down patiently, waiting for him to tell them his instructions. Naruto on the other hand was listening to the instructions Yoko was giving him. It only took a moment before he began speaking.

"Now, as most of you know, I am the Jinchuriki of the nine tails," began Naruto, crossing his arms, "The Kyuubi, being as generous as it is has gifted me with multiple powerful kekkei genkai. That's the reason why I was able to control those people at the restaurant."

"My plan of destroying Konoha is simple but it will take a long time. I plan on taking Konoha just a few weeks after the Chunin exams when security will be more lax since all of the foreign ninja will have had left by then, and the guards will surely need time to recover," continued Naruto, "I have a new kekkei genkai that will be emerging and it'll give me the abilities to transfer a part of the Kyuubi's power in to all of you."

"What are the effects of you doing that?" asked Anko.

"Just a few physical changes but they will be easily hidden behind the genkai kekkei, **Akuma Fokkusuai** , that you will receive once you go through the process," replied Naruto to which Anko nodded.

"Ayame-chan, while I can give you immense power, since you have no ninja training, I don't want you to be anywhere near us when the fight starts. I'm just looking out for your safety," added Naruto to which Ayame gave a small, understanding sigh.

The rest of his instructions came out clearly and everyone agreed, adding in their own little pieces and suggestions to which Naruto filed away for later analysis. It only took another thirty minutes in till everyone was happy with the plan, not that they were unsatisfied with what Naruto had in mind. They wouldn't say it but they were very glad that Naruto was an open-minded person.

"For this month we will be mostly going through the usual routine so don't act suspicious. Simply act like yourself," said Naruto to which everyone nodded

"Now, since the night is still young, anyone want to play some card games?"

* * *

 **Dark Naruto: I grow tired of remaining incognito. I thirst for the blood of the villagers.**

 **Yang: You will soon receive it, I promise you.**

 **Anko: Better be quick, I'm not a patient woman.**

 **Hinata; Y-Yeah, what Anko-chan said.**

 **Haku: I can wait.**

 **Ayame: I'm a bit disappointed that I can't fight but I guess it's for the best.**

 **Yang: Alright then.**

 **Yoko: I can't wait for my kit to kill that Uchiha bastard.**

 **Yang: Me too.**

 **N/A: After about three weeks in China, I have returned. I needed like another week to handle the jet lag but I'm back! I also apologize for how rusty I am. I have written anything in a very long time. I hope you enjoy this! Review, follow, favourite, whatever. See ya!**


	10. She Deserves It

**A/N: I don't know what to put here. I hope my writer's block goes away because it really saps your determination away when you're unable to come up with any ideas. Well, whatever. Time to begin!**

 **Dark Naruto: I wonder if I can use my kekkei genkai to destroy your writer's block.**

 **Yang: Hey! That's a good idea! Do it!**

 **Dark Naruto: (Eye's flash red) Did it work?**

 **Yang: Nope!**

 **Hinata: M-Maybe if you took a break, you would recover.**

 **Yang: I'll try that.**

 **Yang: I can't stress this enough for you guys, but thanks a lot for sticking with me. I love your reviews since they help me get through those shitty days. Also, thanks for bearing with my lack of proof reading. I don't catch every mistake I make, but I try.**

 **Yoko: Heh.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I made this fanfic for fun.**

* * *

 **Kyuubi's Champion**

 **By ShiyonYang**

 **Chapter 10: Fuck the Council/She Deserves It**

* * *

It was the very next day. The weather was mild with just a gentle breeze that caused the trees to sway. Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen, wearing his usual attire, a black trench coat and a vest. Bowl after bowl, he ate his ramen and Teuchi kept them coming. The old man couldn't help but notice how Naruto wasn't eating like he use too. Gone were the days Naruto would devour his noodles as if he hadn't eaten in weeks and in return was a new Naruto that ate quickly yet politely, with no noise and no mess. Teuchi was a simple man and did not enjoy getting in to complicated things so he decided not to ask but to simply keep cooking noodles for Naruto.

 **"You know. Thanks to you, I'm addicted to ramen,"** sighed Yoko.

 _"You're welcome."_ replied Naruto to which Yoko couldn't help but grin.

"Your ramen is delicious as always," complimented Naruto with a small smile to which Teuchi beamed with pride.

"Well, thank you Naruto-kun. I'm glad you enjoyed it," replied Teuchi.

"So, how is Ayame-chan doing?" asked Naruto.

"She's doing very well. I think she's gotten a lot happier for some reason. I caught her humming this morning while getting ready. Usually it takes me forever to get her to wake up," said Teuchi with a warm smile.

"That's good," replied Naruto with an equally warm smile.

"Well, thank you very much for this meal," thanked Naruto before paying the bill.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. See you next time," said Teuchi, waving him goodbye

"See you next time," replied Naruto, waving back, before taking his leave.

Naruto was casually making his way through the urban district. Most of the villagers, except for the children glared at him. They were a little taken aback when he stopped in the middle of the dirt path. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, unleashing a sickly aura around him, causing most of the villagers to back away in fear. When he continued walking, no one dared to glare at him. He only made a few more steps forward before he was stopped by a seemingly random ANBU.

"Yes? What is it?" asked Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have been called upon by the council. I am to escort you there," replied the ANBU officer in a monotone voice, devoid of bias.

Naruto took notice to the self-righteous glares of all the villagers around him. It disgusted him. He burned he faces in to his mind of those who held the twisted grin around him. They were to be the first to die by his hand when he destroyed this place.

"All right then. Take me to the council," replied Naruto, holding back a wave of killer intent.

With a nod, the ANBU placed a gloved hand on Naruto's shoulder and off they went, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **Before the Scary Council. In the Council Room.**

The council room was huge. As Naruto was escorted in to the main room, his steps echoed, bouncing off the round surfaces. He saw the myriad of guards standing solemnly around him. The visible security was more for intimidation than actual security as Naruto knew there were more guards hidden away in the shadows. When he approached the door, it was pulled open by two guards, each one wearing an animal mask. Soon, what was behind the doors was revealed.

 **"Dun dun dun!"** said Yoko dramatically.

An army of glares stared deeply in to him as he stepped in to the room. On one side of the large room was a bunch of civilians sitting respectfully on their thin floor cushions. On the other side, sat the clan leaders, sitting on fluffier floor cushions. In the middle of the far end of the room was an intimidating desk and behind it sat the Hokage and his two advisers, Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu and Shimura Danzo.

 **"Tch, I remember them. They were lapdogs to the majority vote if my memory serves me well,"** snarled Yoko, **"Be careful around that Danzo fellow, he's got secrets."**

Taking a closer look around the room, Naruto saw that Anko, Ayame, Hinata, Ino and Haku were there. Naruto also spied out the major clan leaders. The leader of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi Hyuuga was staring daggers at him. The leader of the Yamanaka clan, Inoichi Yamanaka, was also staring daggers at him. The leader of the Inuzaka clan, Tsume Inuzaka was eyeing him, measuring his worth with a curious look on her face.

"N-Naruto-kun! W-What's going on?" peeped Hinata in slight panic.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun, explain this!" said Ino with a frustrated pout.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, it'll be fine," replied Naruto with a reassuring smile.

Hinata was about to say something else but was stopped as she felt a warm hand placed on her shoulder by Anko. She looked up and Anko gave her a confident smile, causing her to calm down. Hinata turned back and gave Naruto a nod before she, Ino and Anko made their way to their spots.

"The council meeting will begin," announced one of the guards loudly enough so that everyone could hear and in reply, everyone quieted down.

"All right. Naruto-kun, please come before the council," said Sarutobi in a formal manner to which Naruto nodded politely.

"Okay, Naruto-kun. It has come to the village's attention that you have multiple women of which you engage with," began Sarutobi, "According to an old village law, you may be challenged and if you lose, you will lose the right to engage with those women."

 **"Such barbaric laws. One can't stop love by simply splitting people apart,"** scowled Yoko.

"While this law usually applies to clan leaders, this is a rate situation as a clan leader has challenged you," finished Sarutobi.

"And who would this clan leader be?" asked Naruto, who was thinking of Hiashi Hyuuga or Inoichi Yamanaka.

"The clan leader who challenge you is Uchiha Sasuke," replied Sarutobi, motioning for the doors to open.

The heavy sound of the doors grinding against the floor echoed throughout the council room as it opened, revealing Uchiha Sasuke in all his glory. He wore what would appear to be Uchiha combat apparel with multiple pouches full of shuriken and kunai. He also had the most self-righteous smirk known to man smeared on his face. Naruto could only look back at Hokage with a dull look of disbelief.

"Pardon my rudeness, Hokage-sama but does one man really make a clan?" asked Naruto as respectfully as he can.

"How dare you insult the Uchiha!" screamed one of the civilians, causing an onslaught of insults to be thrown at Naruto.

"You're nothing compared to Uchiha Sasuke!"

"You're just jealous of his power!"

"Little shit, how dare you say that!"

 **"Disgusting creatures, the lot of them should respect your sacrifice,"** scoffed Yoko quietly.

With that last comment, Hokage slammed his fist loudly on to his desk, silencing everyone. If looks could kill, everyone in the room would be barely clinging on to life. All of the civilians held their breath in fear as the Hokage began speaking.

"This is a respectable council and I will not have any of you speak out at any given moment without my permission!" commanded Sarutobi with a menacing tone, causing all of the civilians to nod frantically.

"All right. Naruto-kun. No, one man does not make a clan but with Uchiha Sasuke it is different. He is currently under the Clan Revival Act, where he is required to take multiple wives to repopulate the Uchiha clan," replied Sarutobi, prompting Sasuke to laugh.

"Yeah, Dobe. It's village law that allows me to take on multiple wives, unlike you. Why don't you save me the trouble and hand your women to me right now?" asked Sasuke condescendingly.

"No way! I wouldn't touch you even if you threatened to kill me!" shouted Ino from her spot in the room causing Sasuke to scowl at her.

"Y-Yeah! N-No way I'll l-let you h-have me!" said Hinata in the loudest and most intimidating voice she could muster.

"Quiet!" replied one of the guards in an intimidating tone, silencing Ino and Hinata.

"No, Sasuke. I accept your challenge. We'll fight as soon as you want," replied Naruto in a monotone voice.

"Hn, then we'll fight right now," said Sasuke, pissed off because he didn't get the response he wanted.

"All right. Let's get this over with," replied Naruto with an uninterested sigh, pissing off Sasuke even further.

"Acting so calm right now, only to break under my strength later, huh, Dobe?" began Sasuke with a self-righteous smirk, "Let's see how you're like after I crush you under my boot."

"Yeah, right."

* * *

 **Konoha Arena.**

The arena itself was old. Unused for many years as most shinobi who broke laws were either too afraid to fight to the death or escaped and became missing-nin. Back then it would've been used by ninja who wanted to fight for their opinions, now it lays as a forgotten part of the village. Naruto stood on his side of the ring, his the bottom of his trench coat swayed gently in the wind. Sasuke stood on the other side, with his usual smirk on his face. Naruto would be sure to wipe it off his face.

"Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha!" chanted the crowd, like an army of robots programmed to sound enthusiastic.

"Go Sasuke-kun! I believe in you! I know you can beat Naruto-baka!" cheered Sakura from the audience stands.

"Don't listen to that bitch! Kick that Uchiha's ass!" hollered Anko as she pumped her fist in the air.

Besides the loud screeching from Sakura and the overly loud cheer from Anko, all of the other voices melded together. Naruto could easily pick out Anko, Ayame, Ino, Hinata and Haku in the audience. He gave them a nod and a smile before he returned his attention the obnoxious Uchiha.

"Are you ready Dobe? Are you ready to kneel before me?!" asked Sasuke cockily, surprising Sakura with his choice of words.

"Kneel..? Isn't that a bit harsh, just for a spar?" thought Sakura out loud, catching the attention of Haku.

"Excuse me, but are you the Sakura-san that Naruto speaks of?" asked Haku to which Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, that's me, what is it?" replied Sakura.

"Do you know why this duel is being fought?" asked Haku to which Sakura shook her head, no.

"That person, Uchiha Sasuke wants to separate Naruto-sama from the women who love him," said Haku in her usual solemn voice.

"You love Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes. Very much so," replied Haku.

"Oh, I see," said Sakura, returning her attention to the arena.

"Do you know how Naruto-sama got to where he is? As a shinobi?" asked Haku, to which Sakura shook her again, no.

"Naruto-sama was an orphan. I am sure you know this," said Haku.

"Yes, I know that," replied Sakura.

"What you don't know about Naruto-sama's childhood was that he was neglected. The villagers would beat him and prohibit him from buying necessities from their stores," said Haku to which Sakura gasped in worry.

"Why would they do this?" asked Sakura.

"Because Naruto-sama holds the Kyuubi," replied Haku.

As Haku continued telling Sakura of the hardships that Naruto had to endure when he was younger, Sakura could feel tears of sympathy well in her eyes. She held back her tears as she took a moment to glance at Naruto from her spot. She could feel her heart hurt for him as he came in to view.

 _"Oh, Naruto-kun. How could they do this?"_

 **"Make this a good show for me, show them what happens to those who mess with the jinchuriki of the nine tails,"** said Yoko to which Naruto mentally nodded.

"Let's just get this over with," said Naruto in response to the Uchiha, repeating what he said earlier, pissing off Sasuke.

"All right. Ready yourselves," ordered the Hokage, who was sitting in the main spectator booth.

"The fight begins..", began Sarutobi, "Now!"

With a smirk, Sasuke began the fight quickly by throwing a flurry of shuriken and kunai. The sharp instruments of death flew through the air and hit true, striking nearly every vital point of Naruto except for his head. The body of Naruto stumbled backwards before collapsing on to the ground before a puddle of blood began pooling around him.

"H-How could Sasuke-kun do such a thing?!" asked the panicking Sakura to one in particular, causing Haku to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Keep watching," instructed Haku to which Sakura nodded, with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hah! A fitting end for something like you," said Sasuke smugly.

Sasuke turned around to face the Hokage in till he heard a couple of gasps from the audience, including Sakura. He turned back around to see a horrific scene. Naruto stood limply, blood oozed from multiple wounds and his eyes glowed a sickly red. It was like staring in to the eyes of a shinigami. All of the audience widened their eyes at the gruesome scene. including Sakura.

 _"How is Naruto-kun still alive?!"_

"Barely felt a thing," said Naruto with a menacing grin, just before he began pulling out each kunai and shuriken with a sickly squelch sound. His wounds healed quickly after.

"H-How?! How are you not dead?!" asked Sasuke in disgust and fear.

"Not going to tell you," replied Naruto before he disappeared from sight causing Sasuke to panic and for all the shinobi in the audience to raise their eyebrows.

Sasuke whirled around wildly, trying to pinpoint where Naruto had disappeared too. It was a wasted effort as all of a sudden, a devastating attack sent him flying in to the wall, sending dust in to the air and leaving cracks on the wall. Naruto quickly materialized in the center afterwards.

"Still think you can beat me?" asked Naruto with a foxy grin, mocking Sasuke.

"Y-You bastard!" coughed Sasuke, before activating his Sharingan, "Now you've done it!"

With renewed vigor, Sasuke sprung up and charged at Naruto. The Uchiha took out a kunai from his pouch and came at Naruto with murderous intent. Within seconds, Sasuke was upon Naruto, bringing his kunai down, only to be taken completely by surprise as Naruto countered with a devastating elbow to the face, causing a crunching sound to escape the side of his head. The kunai he held flew out of his hand and hit the ground with a thud.

 _"H-How did my Sharingan not see that?!"_

"Gotta be more careful if you want to be a shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke," taunted Naruto before extending his arm, grabbing on to Sasuke's hair and slamming him in to the ground.

Sasuke's face connected with the face with a sick crunch but within moments he was back up, cradling a broken nose with his left hand. Blood oozed between his fingers as she swore loudly in pain. Naruto gave him a moment to think about what he was going to do next. Within a few seconds, Sasuke's attention was directed back at Naruto. The Uchiha glared with all the hatred he could muster at the blonde ninja.

"You can give up now. I wouldn't want to hurt the famed Uchiha Sasuke," said Naruto sarcastically, causing Sasuke to scream in rage.

"Fuck you! How dare you speak that way to me!" roared Sasuke in a desperate anger.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, the Uchiha clan leader! You're just a pathetic orphan that somehow managed to become a ninja! There's no way you can possibly defeat me!" screamed Sasuke, losing his cool, causing Naruto to visibly stiffen.

"You know, Sasuke. I thought that deep down, somewhere in you, was some good. I thought that we could relate to each other since we both know what it is like to be alone, but I was clearly wrong," replied Naruto in a dark, menacing voice.

Immediately after saying that, Naruto spun around and delivered a devastating kick to the side of Sasuke's neck, sending him flying in to the wall. The civilian audience could only see Sasuke disappear and appear by the now damaged wall whilst the shinobi within the crowd could just barely make out the speed of which Sasuke was kicked in to the wall. The crowd watched in shock as they realized that Sasuke was not getting up.

"I guess I win," said Naruto as he looked up at Sarutobi.

Within seconds, a group of medic-nin came in and carried the injured Uchiha out of the arena. The crowd took a moment to comprehend what had just happened. Their Uchiha Sasuke had just been defeated by the academy's dead last. Things like this didn't just happen. The crowd reacted by doing the only thing they could think of. They started jeering.

"You cheating little shit!"

"Yeah! There is no way a fucker dead last like you could've had so much power!"

"Boo!"

The insults kept coming in till the sound of Anko's shouting overpowered all of them.

"You condescending fucks! How could you be booing someone who clearly won the fight fair and square?!" yelled Anko with all her might, unleashing a powerful amount of killer intent, silencing the crowd and causing them to quiver in their seats.

"Come on, Naruto-kun. Let's get outta here and get some dango," continued Anko to which Naruto replied, "Alright."

* * *

 **Dango Shop.**

Naruto sipped patiently on his tea as he watched Anko happily devour her delicious dessert dumplings. He smiled a little at Anko's ecstatic grin as the empty plates of dango began piling around her. Non of the other patrons bothered them as they were all brainwashed by his **Akuma Fokkusuai**.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun. I don't usually eat this much, but I find myself really hungry these days," said Anko with a mouth full of dango, giving her an adorable full cheek look.

 **"Hehehehe,"** snickered Yoko quietly.

"Your welcome, Anko-chan. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," replied Naruto with a smile.

"You really kicked that Uchiha Sasuke's ass back there," complimented Anko, "I was very impressed."

"Thanks, Anko-chan. I think it was about time he shown how weak he really was," replied Naruto.

"Kami, Naruto-kun. Seeing you beat him so easily really turned me-," began Anko breathlessly only to be interrupted as the door opened, revealing Haku and Sakura.

"Hello, Haku-chan, Sakura-chan. What brings you here?" asked Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sakura-san has something to tell you, Naruto-sama," replied Haku in her usual polite tone.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Umm, Naruto-kun, can I tell you in private?" asked Sakura sheepishly.

 **"Oh, what's this now?"** asked Yoko amusingly.

"Sure," replied Naruto as he put on his trench coat.

* * *

 **Anko's Apartment.**

They arrived at Anko's apartment relatively quickly. When they entered, Naruto guided Sakura to the living room and sat her down on the couch. Naruto went in to the kitchen and came back out with two cups of hot tea. Sakura gratefully took the tea with a small "Thank you."

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Naruto curiously.

"It's just that I want to apologize," began Sakura, "I've been a terrible person."

"What is this about?" asked Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"W-Well, back then at the arena, I had a talk with one of your girlfriends, Haku-san," began Sakura, holding back a small sob, "She told me about your past and how horrible it was. Now I feel like a terrible person and that is why I came to apologize to you.

 **"Her apology is not good enough. You may not remember the things she has done to you, but I do,"** said Yoko with an angry snarl.

 _"What do you suggest I do?"_ asked Naruto with a mischievous grin.

 **"Lets punish her a little,"** snickered Yoko, her grin matching Naruto's.

"Well, Sakura-chan. You've done harm to me and I think it's only fair you fix that harm," began Naruto with a foxy grin, "Any ideas on what you can do?"

"Umm, I can do your laundry for a week..?" suggested Sakura, poking her fingers together just like how Hinata would if she was nervous.

 **"Out of all the things in the world, she chose laundry?!"** giggled Yoko, causing Naruto to mentally smile.

"Are you sure you can't think of other things?" asked Naruto with a sinister grin on his face, his eyes briefly flashing a sickly red.

"Yes I can, Naruto-kun," replied Sakura as her eyes began fogging up with an intense lust, her hands beginning to drift along her petite breasts.

"Then go on with it," said Naruto as Sakura began unbuckling his belt.

With eagerness Naruto had not seen in Sakura, not even when she was chasing after Sasuke, she happily pulled down his pants, getting smacked in the face by this thick manhood in the process. Her cheeks flushed but she kept on going as the wrapped both of her soft, delicate hands around this hardened length.

"Kami, it's so hot in my hands," said Sakura breathlessly as she slowly began stroking his length.

Sakura licked her lips sensually before leaning in and engulfing the head of Naruto's manhood in to her mouth. She sucked gently as she continued massaging Naruto's thick length.

 **"Not good enough. Make her choke on it,"** said Yoko in an irritated voice, prompting Naruto to give her a mental nod.

Naruto reached a hand out and began running his hands through Sakura's silky, pink hair. His fingers gently massaged her scalp, eliciting a soft moan from the pink haired beauty. Then, he began forcing her head down. Her eyes went wide as his cock reached the back of her throat and beyond. She gagged loudly as her lips touched the base of his thick length.

 _"Too much cock,"_ thought Sakura as her eyes rolled back in to her head.

"You're not going to get an apology from me if you don't give it your all," scolded Naruto as he began thrusting up in to Sakura's mouth.

Sakura's throat wrapped tightly around Naruto's length. Like velvet cast in iron, Naruto swore he could get addicted to this sensation. He watched as tears began building up in Sakura's eyes, and listened as Sakura periodically gagged every time his cock slid down her throat. This only prompted him to become more violent with his thrusts as he fucked her mouth.

"You deserve this," growled Naruto, causing Sakura to gasp at his words.

 _"Kami, why does this feel so good?!"_

"Mmph! Mmgph! Mmph!" moaned Sakura as she began feeling a strange wave of satisfaction hit her from having her skull fucked.

Naruto grunted as Sakura began using her tongue to stroke the underside of his cock. The unique texture of Sakura's throat rubbed against the sensitive parts of his length, giving him immense amounts of pleasure. Naruto could feel his seed build up as he continued thrusting his cock in to Sakura's mouth.

"Sakura-chan, I'm gonna cum," groaned Naruto just before exploding inside Sakura's throat.

Hot, white seed erupted inside Sakura's mouth, painting the inside of her mouth and throat white. Naruto's cum kept on cumming as Sakura find herself having to gulp down wave after wave of his seed. Not that she minded of course as she happily swallowed. It only took her a moment to recuperate as she pulled her face off of his cock and after that she gave him a winning smile.

 _"Kami, I love his seed."_

"I deserved that," agreed Sakura with a blush.

"Sakura-chan, get on your knees," said Naruto in a sultry voice, prompting a shy nod from Sakura.

Sakura obeyed and quickly got on her hands and knees. She let out a small squeak as Naruto picked her up and placed her on to her lap. His hard member pressed in to her stomach and she had to suppress a giggle.

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura a little playfully.

"Carrying out your punishment," replied Naruto before roughly pulling off Sakura's shorts and panties, revealing her tight ass.

"What punishment would that be?" cooed Sakura.

"This," replied Naruto before bringing his hand down quickly and slapping Sakura across the ass.

"Ah!" squeaked Sakura, biting her lower lip in response to the pain.

Naruto didn't give Sakura time to recover as he brought his hand down once more, this time harder, causing the sound of flesh slapping against flesh to echo around in the room. Again and again, he brought his hand down and with every hit, Sakura felt herself get wetter and wetter. She could already feel the bruises form on her tortured rear.

"Don't forget, Sakura-chan. You deserve this," said Naruto as he continued spanking Sakura.

"I deserve this," repeated Sakura breathlessly, biting her lip immediately afterwards.

"Kami, it hurts so good," moaned Sakura quietly.

By now, a puddle of Sakura's love nectar had pooled on Naruto's lap and the couch. Her ass was red with hand prints and swollen. With each painful slap, a flood of endorphins flooded her brain, causing her to moan loudly.

 _"I deserve this, I deserve this, I deserve this,"_ thought Sakura lewdly as her orgasm drew closer and closer.

"I deserve this!" screamed Sakura in pure bliss as she climaxed, squirting her love juices all over Naruto's lap. '

 _"Kami, I'm so perverted. Cumming from getting spanked."_

Sakura gasped loudly as she recovered slowly from her destructive orgasm. Her mouth hanged loosely as she rested on Naruto's lap. The smell of her unique love juices lingered in the room and it only made her arousal grow.

"S-Spank me m-more, Naruto-kun," moaned Sakura softly as she struggled to remain coherent.

"Maybe next time. I want to move on to the main course right now," said Naruto huskily, massaging Sakura's back with his hand.

"Y-You're g-gonna have to carry me. I-I'm too s-sore," replied Sakura lazily, with a dreamy smile.

"Can do," said Naruto as he pulled off both of their shirts.

Sakura yelped as she felt Naruto lift her up in his strong arms, positioning her on to his lap so that his large member was directly beneath her glistening, pink slit. She gulped as she realized his thick length was going to enter her tight cunt. The thought was equally arousing as it was terrifying.

"Kami, Naruto-kun. Put it in already," said Sakura lustfully, moaning at the end to show her anticipation.

"Gladly," replied Naruto before positioning the head of his manhood directly underneath her wet entrance.

The pink haired maiden gasped loudly as Naruto's thick length began entering her. The sensation of her love canal stretching accommodate Naruto's large member was immense, causing Sakura to bite her lower lip. She let out a small squeak as Naruto pushed deeper and deeper in to her, gliding his thick length against her silk walls. Surprisingly, the pain was minimal as she was well lubricated.

"Naruto-kun, you're so big!" cried Sakura in a mix of pleasure and pain.

At long last, Naruto was fully sheathed within Sakura's tight folds. His head kissed at the opening of her womb and it was an immensely satisfying feeling. Sakura placed a hand on her stomach and gasped as she felt a hard bump.

"I-I can feel you in my belly, Naruto-kun," said Sakura in disbelief.

Naruto didn't reply but simply began moving. She gasped loudly as she felt him lift her up so that only the tip remained inside of her slit. She then proceeded to moan loudly as he slid back in, rubbing the inside of her love canal in all the right ways.

"Kami! Naru-" began Sakura only to get interrupted as Naruto wrapped an arm around her neck.

"Shut up and take it," growled Naruto, prompting Sakura to nod.

Sakura tried her best to hold back her yelps and moans by biting her lip as Naruto began thrusting in to her. His hips moved like a piston, and with each thrust, he slid in to her harder and faster. Sakura could see stars as she lost herself in the overwhelming pleasure.

"Mmph! Mmph! Mmph!" moaned Sakura through her bit lip, spurring Naruto to increase the power behind his thrusts.

Naruto's grip around Sakura's neck tightened, causing her jaw to lock as she grit her teeth. While uncomfortable, it only drew her orgasm closer in till she could hold on no more. With a sharp intake of breath, Sakura climaxed, her love juices spraying all over the ground and Naruto's cock. Her orgasm was extended as Naruto kept going, ramming his thick length in to her tight slit.

 _"K-Kami, I'm getting off from being choked?!"_ thought Sakura as she felt her second orgasm approaching.

Within a second of that thought, Sakura arched her back in bliss as a second orgasm rippled through her petite body. Small droplets of sweat coated her body, causing the light to reflect off of it. The lack of oxygen was making her feel light and it only made the pleasure she felt so much more intense.

 _"I'm going to break!"_

And break she did. Her mind shattered as her third orgasm hit her. Her eyes rolled back in to her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. All she could focus on was Naruto. The sensation of Naruto's tensed muscles on her back. The sensation of his strong hands on the sides of her waist and the sensation of his thick length rubbing up against every nook and cranny in her slit. It was all too much for the inexperienced girl.

 _"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun,"_ repeated Sakura's mind.

"Sakura-chan, I'm going to cum," grunted Naruto through grit teeth as his thrusts became erratic.

"Oh, Kami. I want your babies, Naruto-kun," moaned Sakura quietly, finally unable to hold back from talking.

With one last powerful thrust, Naruto climaxed. His hot seed filling Sakura's womb to the brim. Sakura had her back arched and her mouth open in a silent scream. She was going to get pregnant with Naruto's child and the thoughts of it filled her with happiness.

 _"Kami, this comfortable fullness. I can't get this feeling from anyone but Naruto-kun."_

Naruto let Sakura recuperate for a moment before sliding out of her. Right after that, thick trails of cum oozed out of her, on to the couch. It was going to be terrible to get the stains off but he didn't care. He gently lift the exhausted pink-haired goddess and carried her on to the bed where he tucked her in. He then proceeded to pull out a spare pair of clothes from the closet. He was just about to leave when..

"N-Naruto-kun. Can you stay with me?" asked Sakura with a hazy smile on her face.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I have to follow my training schedule and that council meeting already wasted half of the time I have," replied Naruto politely.

"But, Naruto-kun. You can't just have your way with me and not take responsibility," said Sakura with a pout.

 **"Might as well use this time to re-enforce the idea of you being a good guy in her head,"** suggested Yoko to which Naruto mentally nodded.

"All right. Just for you though," replied Naruto, before taking off his clothes and climbing in to the bed.

"Hehehe," giggled Sakura happily as she pulled Naruto close, wrapping her arms around him and planting her face in to his neck.

* * *

 **Sakura: Does this mean I'm part of Naruto-kun's harem now?**

 **Yang: Yes, yes it does.**

 **Sakura: Yay!**

 **Yoko: I see you rubbing yourself all over my mate. Just so you know, I'm the alpha here!**

 **Sakura: O-Okay..**

 **Yang; Hey, ladies, let's not have any unnecessary conflict here.**

 **Yoko: Apologies.**

 **A/N: Yeah, I took a break. Sorry for the wait guys but I got rid of my writer's block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh and for those who are wondering, that part where Anko states that she has been eating a lot more recently. Well, I think it's pretty obvious. Please review, follow, favourite, whatever. See ya!**


	11. Three in One

**A/N: Hello, hello! I am presenting the eleventh chapter! Let's go! Just a warning for those who have made it this far. I am here to tell you all that I am a huge pervert. I am completely open about that and I write this fanfiction for myself. I don't take suggestions from others and I write what I feel like writing about. Whether it be sex, smut, etc. I enjoy writing what I write and I hold no shame in that. So if you ever think of writing something, always write what you want to write, no matter what people say. Alrighty? Alright.**

 **Dark Naruto: Oh, wow. You have finally run out of things for me to say.**

 **Yang: Yeah, sorry about that. Let me just think of some stuff real quick.**

 **Dark Naruto: All right, I will wait.**

 **Yang: It might take longer than you think it will, so make yourself comfortable.**

 **Dark Naruto: Alright.**

 **Dark Naruto: So, how is everyone doing?**

 **Yang: I'm doing good.**

 **Dark Naruto: I didn't ask you.**

 **Yang: What?**

 **Dark Naruto: I'm asking the readers, you idiot.**

 **Yang: Hmph. Well, whatever. Asshole..**

 **Dark Naruto: What did you call me?**

 **Yang: Nothing.**

 **Dark Naruto: Uh huh.**

 **Yoko: Heh.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I made this fanfic for fun.**

* * *

 **Kyuubi's Champion**

 **By ShiyonYang**

 **Chapter 11: Reasons/Three in One**

* * *

The birds sang gently outside on the window sill as the sun sat comfortably in the sky. Right beside the window sill, inside the apartment, on the bed laid Naruto and Sakura. The pink-haired girl slept happily, clinging on to Naruto, with her arms and legs wrapped around him. Naruto on the other hand was very much awake. He had woken up a moment earlier and when he had raised a hand to run through his hair he realized that there were two protrusions on the top of his head.

 **"If you're wondering what those are, they are the fox ears that I said will grow on you,"** explained Yoko, prompting Naruto to nod in response.

 _"Now that they have sprouted, how fast will it take for my transformation to be completed?"_ asked Naruto.

 **"Your body has already accepted the changes I have created and since you are still in your early teens, growth will come very quickly. In fact, I take it you only have a week or two in till you will be able to use your new powers but it will take longer than that for you to use them fully,"** replied Yoko clearly.

 _"That's good. The Chunin exams are coming soon and I want to be able to convert my women as soon as possible,"_ said Naruto.

 **"Don't worry. I'll make sure your powers are ready to be used as quickly as I can. You'll soon have the raw power to challenge even the Hokage and with your women by your side with the same set of powers, taking Konoha down will be easy,"** reassured Yoko, to which Naruto nodded.

 _"I understand, Yoko-chan. I'm make sure you get a good show once all the killing begins,"_ replied Naruto confidently, to which Yoko smiled in response.

 **"I'm sure you will kit, I'm sure you will,"** said Yoko.

 _"I have a plan today. You still remember Anko's friends? I'll introduce myself to them and hopefully I can get them on my side before the Chunin Exams,"_ explained Naruto to which Yoko nodded.

 **"Always good to see how ambitious my kit is. I have no need for beta males,"** replied Yoko.

 _"Yoko-chan, I've been wondering. Why is it that I require a harem to be with you?"_ asked Naruto to which Yoko sighed.

 **"This will take a while kit, but allow me to explain,"** began Yoko, **"As you know, there are nine bijuu left in the world."**

 _"Yes,"_ nodded Naruto.

 **"What you don't know was that we all were once leaders of powerful armies. While our culture was centered on war, nothing more than a skirmish would ever break out since we all feared the consequences of a full on war,"** continued Yoko, taking a breath, **"It was relatively peaceful in till Shukaku, the leader of the Tanuki went mad."**

 _"How did he go crazy?"_ asked Naruto.

 **"In a particularly violent skirmish, Shukaku's son was killed by Isobu. It was believed he was driven mad by the sight of his son being torn apart in front of him, but it's up to speculation,"** replied Yoko to which Naruto nodded.

 **"Shukaku declared war on Isobu and attacked them immediately right afterwards. Isobu's forces were decimated as they were unprepared for the zeal of which Shukaku's forces attacked. Isobu quickly sought out the help of the other bijuu, including me. Matatabi, Son Goku and Kokuo quickly joined the side of Isobu while Saiken, Chomei and Gyuki joined Shukaku. I had refused to join as I had no interest in the war."**

 _"What happened next?"_ asked Naruto.

 **"The battles reigned for a few years, each side slowly eating away at the rest while my people grew stronger and stronger. Near the end of the war, the entire population of my kin was equal to the population of all the other eight bijuu's people combined,"** began Yoko, then turning a bit crestfallen as she continued, **"While Shukaku was insane, he was brilliant. You see, I was different back then. I was not the noble creature as you see now, no, I was a savage just like the rest of them. The reason why I had not joined the war was because I knew I could take them all out once they had all whittled each other. I was a fool to believe that non of the other eight bijuu would figure it out."**

 _"Take your time, I can tell it's difficult, recalling all these memories,"_ said Naruto in a soothing voice to which Yoko nodded.

 **"By some miracle, Shukaku was able to rally all of the other bijuu against me, telling them that if they didn't attack me first, they would all be destroyed by me. He was right. The eight bijuus and their army plowed through my territory, killing anyone that stood in their way. They had surrounded my fortress. I stood tall, knowing that the only kin I had left were depending on me within that fortress,"** said Yoko, suppressing a sniffle, **"I was the most powerful of the bijuu and I made quick work of their forces. They were fools to have brought their entire army, thinking they could beat me. I slaughtered them. In my blood lust I completely forgot of my kin and when I had returned they were dead, murdered by the other bijuu."**

 _"What did you do with the other bijuu?"_ asked Naruto.

 **"I was enraged. I hunted them down. They were still grouped together, expecting their armies to regroup with them. I made myself known, howling at them. They turned to me and realization kicked in. I attacked first, slamming in to them, digging my teeth in to their flesh. I ignored my own pain and focused entirely on killing them all. The battle shook the ground around us, creating mountains, leveling forests. At the end, we were all exhausted but alive. My blood lust subsided and I felt numb. They were all surprised when I simply turned around and left. Non of them followed me,"** sighed Yoko.

 _"Do you regret not killing them?"_ asked Naruto.

 **"No, I don't regret it. It was at that point I realized that there was no point to it anymore. I had no one left. I was alone for the first time. I spent years wandering the world. I was there when the first shinobi walked the Earth. When I was first sealed in to a jinchuriki, I thought, maybe it wouldn't be so bad in till I realized that my jinchuriki only saw me as a tool. I had lost my fire in till I was sealed in to you,"** began Yoko, **"You had really surprised me when you first saw me. You restored the fire I had and also because you could help me repopulate my race."**

 **"You see, once your transformation is complete, you will be able to pass on these traits on to your women, and their off-spring will always have these traits,"** explained Yoko to which Naruto nodded.

 _"I'm honoured, Yoko-chan. I'm really grateful that you care about me so much,"_ replied Naruto to which Yoko's cheeks flushed.

 **"I'm glad you care about me too, kit,"** said Yoko, her lips curved in a warm smile.

 _"No problem,"_ replied Naruto.

 **"I think you should get your day started,"** suggested Yoko to which Naruto nodded in agreement.

Leaning over to the side so that he could plant a small kiss on Sakura's cute forehead, he got out of bed. He began his day with a quick shower, followed by a simple breakfast of toast and then got dressed in his usual outfit. He took a look at the clock on the wall. The clock read six. The only one who would be awake at this time would be Hana Inuzuka, the woman who worked at the vet.

* * *

 **Konoha Veterinary.**

"Goodbye! Please sure make sure that he gets lots of rest, okay?" said Hana as she waved her patient's owner goodbye.

"Okie dokie, Hana-san!" replied the girl before opening the door.

Just as the girl walked up, Naruto came in. Dressed in his dark grey trench coat and with his height, he made for an intimidating figure. What was odd though was the small, injured fox cub he was cradling in his arms. This immediately caught Hana's attention as she rushed over with a new pair of gloves.

"What happened to him?" asked Hana as she brought the fox cub and Naruto in to one of the rooms.

"I found him after he was thrown in to a wall by one overly zealous individual," replied Naruto, his lips curved in to a frown.

"Tch, how dare they harm such a beautiful creature," scoffed Hana as she pulled on her gloves and began examining the injured fox.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that certain individual is too scared now to ever harm anyone again," replied Naruto with a small, foxy grin to which Hana couldn't help but smile.

"Good," said Hana as she traced her hand over the fox's belly.

"Hmm, it seems like this fox has gotten quite the bruise and a few fractured ribs. I think he'll have to stay at my clinic for a while," said Hana as she looked thoughtfully at the fox cub.

"Don't worry, as long as he gets better," replied Naruto to which Hana nodded.

With the help of a few powerful healing herbs and a extensive amount of bandages, the fox was then able to move on his own. With a small mew, the fox licked Naruto's hand affectionately.

"I think he likes you," said Hana with a warm smile as she watched Naruto pet the fox gently.

"I think he does," replied Naruto with a small smile.

Seeing that the fox was now better than it was before, Hana took a moment to take her gloves and rub her eyes. Naruto took note of her tired look and easily made a plan in his head.

"Hey, Hana-san, you look really tired. Have you been sleeping well lately?" asked Naruto, his voice concerned.

"Oh? Is it that obvious? I haven't slept for a while, my shift ends in a few minutes," replied Hana as she rubbed the back of her head, her expression slightly embarrassed.

 **"She works hard, huh? Means she probably does not have enough time for personal things,"** said Yoko to which Naruto mentally nodded.

"Hey, Hana-san, do you ever have any time for yourself?" asked Naruto, his eyebrow quirked.

"No, not much time at all. I am either working here, eating or sleeping," replied Hana tiredly.

 **"People need fun in their life. Ask her out on a date,"** suggested Yoko to which Naruto nodded.

"Hey, Hana-san. Why don't you go out with me? We can have some fun," asked Naruto to which Hana raised an eyebrow.

 _"Well, that was unexpected. He's bold though,"_ thought Hana.

 _"He seems innocent enough,"_ thought Hana as she eyed Naruto.

"Alright, Naruto-kun, I'll take you up on that date," replied Hana to which Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry, Hana-chan, you won't regret it," said Naruto to which Hana blushed slightly.

"Since it's early, why don't we get some breakfast?" asked Naruto to which Hana nodded enthusiastically.

"Where do you want to go then, Naruto-kun?" asked Hana to which Naruto took a moment to think.

* * *

 **At Yakiniku Q, the Grill Restaurant.**

Naruto watched with interest as Hana hungrily devoured slice after slice of meat. The grill in front of them was overflowing with different cuts of beef and pork, but it was quickly disappearing at Hana shoveled bite after bite in to her mouth. Naruto on the other hand was nibbling on a bowl of seaweed salad.

 **"Wow, her appetite is quite impressive,"** whistled Yoko to which Naruto nodded.

It was with a satisfied sigh that Hana finally finished. She leaned backwards in to a more comfortable sitting position as she pushed back the empty bowl in front of her. She looked at Naruto, who had also finished his meal.

"Ya know, Naruto-kun. You really know how to treat a lady," said Hana with a smile, to which Naruto smiled back.

"I aim to please," replied Naruto suavely, causing Hana's cheeks to redden slightly.

"Well, since you're such a gentleman, why don't you escort me home?" asked Hana to which Naruto nodded.

"I thought you'd never ask," replied Naruto with a foxy grin, causing Hana's blush to darken.

Grabbing his coat as he stood up, he asked for Hana to wait outside so that he could pay the bill. Unbeknownst to her, Naruto had simply used his kekkei genkai to trick the waitress in to thinking that he had already paid. He didn't care about what the waitress would have to go through after she had realized her mistake, he had planned to kill her, along with everyone else when he destroyed Konoha. Once he was done, he walked out of the restaurant.

"So, are you ready to go?" asked Hana as she straightened out her shirt.

"Yes, I'm ready," replied Naruto, taking Hana's hand with his own.

"Wha-?" said Hana out loud, before being silenced by the strange, soothing red glow from Naruto's eyes.

"So, where too?" asked Naruto.

"My house, I'll lead you there," replied Hana with a smile.

"Alright," said Naruto as he was pulled through the streets by his hand through the streets.

As Naruto and Hana walked through the district, they got a few odd stares and hateful glares from the villagers. Hana seemed to not notice as her attention was solely focused on Naruto, while Naruto simply brushed the stares and glares off. Hana's hand felt warm in his, and the sensation made the trip all the way to the Inuzaka estate a lot faster.

"So, Hana-chan, what can you tell me about the Inuzuka?" asked Naruto casually.

"Well, as you know, we are one of the more powerful clans in Konoha," began Hana, "We are famed for raising the best ninja canine and our techniques are based off of canines."

"I see," replied Naruto.

"If you want to see the Inuzuka's famed techniques up close, I wouldn't mind showing it to you," offered Hana to which Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd be honoured," replied Naruto to which Hana blushed.

"I'll show you once we make it to my house," said Hana to which Naruto nodded.

With that said, the two continued their fast walk in till they had arrived at the Inuzaka's head estate. When they arrived, Naruto saw two guards standing lazily by the gate. When Hana became visible, the two guards immediately improved their posture.

 _"Well, at least I now know not to hire Inuzuka for protection,"_ thought Naruto to which Yoko snickered.

The moment they came close, the two guards barred their fangs at Naruto. They thought they looked intimidating but they didn't. As soon as Hana saw that, she glared at them. That shut them down. With a wave of her hand, the guards opened the gates allow them in. They walked towards the back, where Naruto spotted multiple training dummies and a sparring area.

"So, what do you want to see first?" asked Hana, her voice filled with just a bit of pride.

"It's up to you, I am not entirely familiar with Inuzuka techniques," replied Naruto with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright," said Hana as she moved towards one of dummies.

Stretching her neck out a bit, Hana got on all fours. Blue chakra surrounded her limbs, giving her a soothing blue glow. Naruto noticed that her form seemed to have gone more feral. Her canines enlarged, peeked through her soft lips and her nails grew in to sharp claws. When he looked in to her eyes, he could see that her pupils had become slits.

 **"That's the Inuzuka technique known as the Shikyaku no Jutsu. It is said that when they are in this form, they gain increased movement speed and faster reaction time. They are also capable of epic feats of strength and agility,"** explained Yoko to which Naruto nodded.

" **Tsuga!** " growled Hana as she twirled her body, spinning so fast that she became a blur, and with devastating power she ripped the dummy in to tiny pieces.

Finished with her technique, Hana soon got back up on to two feet. She turned to Naruto with a smile. Naruto in turn clapped.

"That was amazing," complimented Naruto to which Hana blushed.

"Don't clap yet, that was just a D-rank technique," replied Hana.

"Yes, but it was still amazing," said Naruto in turn, causing Hana's blush to darken.

"Anymore techniques you're willing to show me?" asked Naruto.

"Well, if you show me one of your techniques, I can," replied Hana.

"Oh?"

* * *

 **Hana's Bedroom.**

"Mhmm, yes!"

Hana's moan echoed quietly around her room as she pushed Naruto's face deeper between her delicious thighs. With his masterful tongue, Naruto pleasured the socks off of Hana. Every time Naruto's tongue ran across her clit, she would squeal lightly, and gasp. With his hands, he did his best to massage Hana's inner thighs. He quite liked her thighs, perfectly proportionate to her body and deliciously thick.

"Kami, you are so damn good at this!" complimented Hana, finishing her sentence off by making more lewd noises.

The inside of Hana's sweet honey pot clenched around Naruto's tongue every time he found her g-spot, which was easy for him as his tongue had grown rather long. He would have to thank Yoko later. The taste and smell of Hana's excited love juices only seemed to make the stiffness in his pants all the even more needy, but he held back, preferring to savour the appetizer before diving in to the main dish.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum soon," gasped Hana, her eyes hazy with lust and a droplet of saliva rolling out the side of her mouth.

Naruto took her words as encouragement to increase the passion of which he did everything, causing Hana to immediately arch her back in pure bliss as he brought her to an explosive orgasm. Her love nectar spurted out of her, showering Naruto's face with her hot passion. To top it off, her thighs immediately clenched around Naruto's head as she held on to him for dear life.

"Tasty," complimented Naruto, his lips curved in to a sultry smirk.

Naruto proceeded to separate her thighs, releasing his head from her orgasm death grip. He looked down at Hana, who's face was glistening with a light sheen of sweat. He leaned forward to give her cheek a kiss. This seem to bring Hana back in to reality.

"W-When I asked you to show me one of your techniques, I never meant something like this," panted Hana, "But I think I prefer this more."

"A technique for a technique, you said. I think now is the perfect time for you to show me one of yours," replied Naruto, following up what Hana said.

"Gladly," said Hana with a smirk, her sentence filled with Inuzuka pride.

Crawling over to where Naruto was, she pulled off his pants and boxers, eager to match Naruto in sexual prowess. She gasped quietly as she revealed his large, thick length. Quite impressive for someone his age. She took a moment to measure his manhood by wrapping both her hands around it. His length radiated heat, spurring her to lean forward and inhale lightly.

 _"Kami, he smells so masculine,"_ thought Hana, her mind going fuzzy.

"Watch the teeth," said Naruto with a small grin, eliciting a quiet giggle from Hana.

With that said, Hana proceeded to engulf a good half of Naruto's length in to her mouth, prompting Naruto to let out a groan. She eagerly ran her tongue around his head and stroked what she could not fit in to her mouth with her hand. Her ponytail laid lazily by the side of her head, resting on Naruto's hip. He took this moment to run a hand through Hana's silky hair.

"Good girl," complimented Naruto, spurring Hana's cheeks to turn a cute shade of red.

Naruto was impressed by the broad spectrum of techniques that Hana used. She would switch it up every once in a while. Sometimes tilting her head slightly to use the smooth inside of her cheek to massage his cock or running her tongue against the sensitive underside of the head of his length. While non of these techniques were perfect, they made for a very interesting blowjob.

 _"I was expecting Hana to be a lot rougher,"_ thought Naruto, before letting out a quiet grunt.

Hana continued to eagerly please Naruto to the best of her abilities. It seemed that Inuzuka produced a lot more saliva than others as Naruto found the inside of Hana's mouth to be amazingly hot and wet. He was now really glad that Anko had told him about Hana.

"I'm going to cum, Hana-chan," warned Naruto, prompting Hana put in more passion in to pleasuring Naruto.

With a guttural groan, Naruto erupted in to Hana's mouth, sending wave after wave of seed down her throat. He painted the inside of her mouth white as he climaxed. Hana eagerly drank down his delicious cum, and Naruto observed quietly in awe as her throat bobbed with each swallow. It seemed Hana found his seed to be delicious as even when his orgasm had subsided, Hana still had her mouth wrapped around his length, desperate to suck out the last of his cum.

"Shall we move on to the main course?" asked Naruto, his voice sultry.

A loud, audible pop echoed through the room as Hana pulled off of his still rock hard length, her eyes wide when she heard what he said.

"You can still go?" asked Hana, to which Naruto nodded.

"You know, you're more man that most of the Inuzuka I have laid with," complimented Hana, her expression impressed.

"Oh?" replied Naruto, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," said Hana as she slowly turned around, laying her head on to her pillow and raising her plump ass, showing off her tantalizing love canal and puckered star.

Guiding his manhood to her slit, he took a moment to tease her by rubbing the head of his length against her opening, gliding it down so that it rubbed against her clit. He did this a few times, eliciting a couple of mews from Hana. Positioning his manhood at her entrance, he let out a grunt as he slid his length in to her. Hana moaned in unison as his cock glided along the wet walls of her love canal.

"Mmph, Kami," moaned Hana as she felt the head of Naruto's cock give the opening to her womb a gentle kiss.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, can you do something for me?" asked Hana.

"Yes?" replied Naruto.

"Can you pull on my hair while you do me?" asked Hana.

"Gladly," replied Naruto with a sultry smirk.

With that said, Naruto took hold of Hana's ponytail, wrapping it around his hand, he pulled back, eliciting a small moan from Hana. He soon began moving his hips, bringing his length back in till only the head was inside of Hana before pushing back in, eliciting another lewd moan from the Inuzuka woman. He soon set off a strong rhythm, creating the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, all the while he held her head back by her hair.

"Mmph! Ahh!" moaned Hana, biting her lower lip as she rocked her hips to match Naruto's powerful thrusts.

Using is one free hand to steady himself on her hip, he increased the speed and strength of his thrusts, immediately causing Hana's jaw to go slack, letting her tongue loll out as her eyes rolled back in pure bliss.

"N-Naruto-kun! You're incorrigible!" wailed Hana, her breasts pressed against the bed, her back arched and droplets of sweat gliding down her spine.

"I aim to please," replied Naruto as he gave Hana's ponytail another tug, eliciting a pleasured gasped from the Inuzuka woman.

The sounds of their intense love making echoed across the room. The blankets they laid on had already various darkened spots of sweat. Panting and gasping came from Hana as she was in too much pleasure to say another word. Naruto on the other hand, only let out an occasional grunt as he continued thrusting in to Hana's sweet love canal.

"Gonna cum!" squealed Hana, forcing her words out before her orgasm hit her.

And hit her it did. Her love canal clenched tightly around Naruto's member as her orgasm hit her. She began panting like a dog, her tongue lolled to the side as she climaxed. She even lifted one leg off to the side as her love juices spurted from her slit, drenching Naruto's groin and the bed. Naruto followed suit and climaxed with a grunt. His plentiful seed quickly filled up the rest of Hana, filling up her womb to the max. Hana moaned lazily as she felt stomach bloat a bit to make room.

"Oooh," moaned Hana as she slumped forward, off of Naruto's length.

"I-I think that my lack of sleep has caught up to me," said Hana hazily.

"Well, why don't you take a nap, I'll make sure to visit you tomorrow," replied Naruto to which Hana nodded lazily.

"Let me tuck you in," said Naruto as he helped Hana underneath the dirty sheets, putting the pillow under her head.

"See ya, Naruto-kun," said Hana before yawning.

"Yeah, farewell, Hana-chan," replied Naruto as he began putting his pants back on.

* * *

 **At a Random Cafe.**

Kurenai Yuhi sat quietly in one of the local cafes. It was way too early to get drunk, so she had settled for drinking some tea at one of the local cafes. She picked at a small slice of fruit cake with a tiny fork.

 _"Why did I order cake? I hate cake,"_ sighed Kurenai.

 _"Oh, wait, it's because I got in a fight with Asuma,"_ thought Kurenai as she stabbed her cake.

Just then, Naruto walked in through the front door, prompting the bell to ring. His eyes scanned the entire cafe in till he spotted Kurenai sitting alone in one of the corner tables. Before any of the waiters and waitresses could notice him, he already had all of them under his control using his **Akuma Fokkusuai**. He confidently walked up to Kurenai.

"Hey, Kurenai-sensei!" greeted Naruto with a foxy grin, causing Kurenai to smile before responding.

"Oh, hi, Naruto-kun," replied Kurenai, waving the hand she held her fork with.

"What brings you here to this cafe?" asked Kurenai.

"Well, actually I was looking for you, Kurenai-sensei," replied Naruto to which Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why is that?" asked Kurenai.

"You see, I've been getting interested in Genjutsu recently and I heard that you were called the Genjutsu Mistress," replied Naruto, making sure to mention her title.

 _"With chakra levels like him, there's no way his control is good enough for Genjutsu,"_ thought Kurenai.

"Really? Most kids these days prefer the flashy techniques from ninjutsu," asked Kurenai, her voice a little skeptical.

"I've always enjoyed pranks and I'm sure that Genjutsu matches my personality," replied Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Well, I have time, I'm sure I can teach you a few things," said Kurenai to which Naruto nodded.

"Let's head to one of the training grounds," suggested Kurenai to which Naruto nodded once again.

* * *

 **One of the Many Training Grounds Around Konoha.**

The training ground they had went to had a lot of trees. Tall, giant trees that looked ancient but strong. The leaves blew softly in the wind and Naruto could pick out the small sound of all the animals. He really enjoyed his enhanced hearing in situations like these, but it was a nightmare when he was in louder areas. He followed Kurenai in till she had found a suitable spot to teach him.

"So, what do you know about Genjutsu?" asked Kurenai.

"Well, I know that it has to do with illusions," lied Naruto, saying only the most basic of information instead of his full knowledge on it.

"All right then. Yes, Genjutsu is focused around illusions," replied Kurenai.

With that said, Kurenai went on a long but passionate speech on all the key parts of Genjutsu. Naruto did his best to remain focused and it showed, causing Kurenai's opinion of him to improve drastically. At long last, Kurenai had finally finished her lengthy explanation.

"So, is there possibly any Genjutsu you are willing to teach me?" asked Naruto.

"Well, let me show you an easy one," replied Kurenai before placing her hands in to a rat seal.

Suddenly, Naruto could see a flurry of leaves flying around him before dissipating. He looked back down and Kurenai had seemingly disappeared. Taking a moment to steady himself, he prepared for whatever he would see.

 **"This is the Narakumi no Jutsu. If you want me to dispel it, I can,"** said Yoko to which Naruto shook his head.

 _"No, I want to see what my worst fear is,"_ replied Naruto.

With that thought finished, a terrifying spirit appeared in front of Naruto. While terrifying to many, it didn't even faze Naruto, but he was still wracked with fear. The reason for this wasn't because of what the spirit looked like but because what the spirit was doing. Naruto looked on in horror as the seal on his stomach was shattered, allowing the spirit to absorb Yoko. Taking her away from him.

 **"Kit, it's not real. It's not real, I'm going to dispel it,"** said Yoko in the most soothing voice she could muster.

With that said, the Genjutsu was immediately dispelled. Kurenai returned back in to view.

 _"Kami, I never knew that I could be that afraid,"_ thought Naruto.

 **"Why didn't you let me dispel it?"** asked Yoko.

 _"Because if I learn my greatest fear, it won't be able to be used against me,"_ replied Naruto.

 **"It was still a dumb move,"** said Yoko with a **"Hmph."**

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" asked Kurenai.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," replied Naruto.

"Hey, Kurenai-sensei, can I try casting a Genjutsu?" asked Naruto innocently to which Kurenai shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see why not, I mean, most of your Genjutsu won't even effe-," began Kurenai only to be stopped mid-sentence as Naruto looked at her with sickening, glowing red eyes.

"Won't effect you?" asked Naruto in a chilling voice even though he knew she couldn't respond.

Kurenai on the other hand could only gasp as the power of Naruto's **Akuma Fokkusuai** sent wave after wave of subliminal messages in to her head. It was so much that she couldn't tell her own thought from the other. She easily yielded to the power of Naruto's kekkei genkai. Her mind told her to get on all fours, so she did. Her mind told her to crawl over to Naruto, so she did. Her mind told her that she belonged to Naruto, and so she submitted.

"Good girl," said Naruto as he ran a hand through her hair, "I'll make sure to take good care of you."

Grabbing her by her shoulders, he lifted her up so that she could look directly in to her eyes. Activating his **Akuma Fokkusuai** , once again, he used his kekkei genkai this time to send wave after wave of pleasure throughout Kurenai's body, causing her to pant.

"Now to punish you for putting me under such a hellish illusion," said Naruto with a hint of sadistic glee before using his kekkei genkai to send wave after wave of pain through her body.

Kurenai's pants immediately turned to gasps and cries as her body was wracked with a burning pain like she was on fire, but it quickly dissipated, giving way to intense pleasure. It was like a press of a button, pain and pleasure immediately caused her reaction to change. From moaning lewdly to crying out. Once Naruto was satisfied with her punishment, he gently laid her on the soft grass.

"I know that you're seeing Asuma-sensei. Not many people know about it but it's very obvious when I can read your thoughts," said Naruto.

"What you see in him, I have no idea. How he uses the wind for his jutsu when he is surrounded by a cloud of smoke at all times, I do not know," continued on Naruto with a malevolent smile on his face.

"Don't worry, once this is over, I'll make sure you'll be happy," said Naruto as he sat down beside Kurenai.

Naruto guided a hand to Kurenai's slit, running a finger over the fabric, he could feel that it was drenched. Having had multiple orgasms during Naruto's punishment, Kurenai's breath was raspy, and her skin was slick with a light sheen of sweat. However, she was still quite responsive as she let out a quiet moan as Naruto ran his fingers over her honey pot.

"N-Naruto-kun," began Kurenai, her voice still raspy, "K-Kiss me."

"Hmm?" hummed Naruto with an amused eyebrow raised, "Well, I don't see why not."

With that said, Naruto leaned forward to press her lips to his own. Her lips were soft and tasted of barley tea, a satisfying taste Naruto found. Naruto took pleasure in knowing that the proud Genjutsu Mistress had broken down so easily to his power. It made him a bit more confident in his plan of taking Konoha. He parted his lips, prompting Kurenai to do the same, allowing him to explore the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

"Mhmm," moaned Kurenai softly through the kiss as Naruto began rubbing her clit through the fabric of her blouse.

Pulling back, Naruto took a breath. Right after that, he quickly began taking off the majority of Kurenai's clothing, leaving on only the bandages around her arms and thighs. Even though the fabric had soaked up the majority of her love juices, more and more was still released from her hot love canal, showing just how aroused she was. While he was doing this, he made sure to pay attention to each new part of her he revealed, massaging her thighs, licking her nipples and running his hands down the sides of her hips.

"Kami, I really do have a thing for older women," muttered Naruto quietly to himself as he began taking off his pants.

 **"Good thing you do,"** snickered Yoko to which Naruto smiled a bit.

Scooting himself up so that he was between Kurenai's legs, he was surprised when the moment he came close, Kurenai had immediately wrapped her legs around her and pulled him close. Her actions were utterly desperate as she mewed and nipped at his neck. He ran his hands over her body, savouring the sensation of her amazingly smooth, milky skin.

"T-That feels really good, Naruto-kun," gasped Kurenai.

 _"Yeah, I'll make sure to treat you well, Kurenai-chan,"_ thought Naruto.

Lifting her up so that they were in a sitting position, he positioned the head of his length directly at her hot, wet entrance. Letting gravity do it's job, he slowly slid in to her, her length exploring the inside of her unique love canal. It only took a moment in till he was fully sheathed inside of her hot, wet core, the head of his length touching the entrance to her womb.

"Your body is amazing, Kurenai-chan," complimented Naruto to which Kurenai moaned a quiet, "Thank you."

Bucking his hips as he began thrusting in to Kurenai, Naruto let out small grunt as his length was wrapped around Kurenai's velvet walls. He soon built a steady rhythm and the soft sound of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh soon filled both of their ears.

"K-Kami, you are way better at this than Asuma," gasped Kurenai, tilting her head back, allowing Naruto to lean forward and hungry kiss and suck on her neck.

"W-What is g-going to happen after this?" moaned Kurenai quietly, just loud enough for Naruto to hear her.

"Don't worry, Kurenai-chan, I'll be here for you," replied Naruto, causing Kurenai's cheeks to turn a cute shade of red.

It was the strangest of sensations that Kurenai felt. She felt so safe in Naruto's arms. Was it all these random thoughts invading her head? Was it because she was being comforted after having a big fight with Asuma? Was it because of the mind blowing sex? She didn't she did know was that she was never going to regret this moment.

"Mmph!" moaned Kurenai, her breath hitching every time Naruto slid back in to her.

 _"Kami, what if someone sees us?!"_ thought Kurenai.

 _"Don't worry, no one will see us,"_ said a voice inside of her mind, comforting her.

The sex was mind blowing. Every time Naruto slid in to her, his length rubbed up against every nook and cranny inside of her velvety walls. She let out a gasp as she felt Naruto move his hands to give her ass a very pleasurable squeeze.

 _"H-How does he know that I'm sensitive there?"_ asked Kurenai to herself as her jaw slacked and her eyes rolled back in to her head.

"Kami, Naruto-kun! I'm cumming!" wailed Kurenai, her voice hoarse from panting just before her core exploded in a flurry of pleasure.

With a loud grunt, Naruto followed suit, erupting inside of the silky walls of Kurenai's slit. His seed immediately did its job, filling Kurenai's womb to the brim and possibly fertilizing her egg. He came so much that the excess was forcibly squeezed out of Kurenai's pussy, dripping on to the grass. Pulling himself out of her, he laid Kurenai gently on to the grass and laid beside her.

"Y-You're amazing, Naruto-kun," sighed Kurenai contently, rubbing her stomach, enjoying the fullness.

"You as well," replied Naruto, resting the back of his head on his arms.

"I-I don't think I've ever felt so alive," said Kurenai.

"Was I that good?" replied Naruto sarcastically, to which Kurenai giggled.

"So, Naruto-kun. Want to meet up during the weekends?" asked Kurenai, her voice hopeful.

"Sure," replied Naruto with a warm smile, looking over at Kurenai who also had a warm smile on her face.

"What's going to happen between you and Asuma?" asked Naruto, his eyes glowing just the dimmest red.

"I'm going to leave him," replied Kurenai with no hesitation.

"Good."

* * *

 **In One of the Market District Alleyways.**

Finding Yugao was easy. Naruto had managed to pick up her presence the moment he entered the market district and now he was cornering her in an alleyway. The proud ANBU officer held on to her katana in a stance that literally screamed experience. No bother though, there was no one in the world that could resist the power of Naruto's **Akuma Fokkusuai**.

"Come on, Yugao-chan. There's no need to get so serious," said Naruto in a chilling yet relaxed voice.

His words only served to cause Yugao's grip to tighten around her blade as she was confused as to why non of the other ANBU had checked up on her. Unbeknownst to her, Naruto already had the majority of the district under a very subtle but powerful Genjutsu. Naruto took a step forward, prompting Yugao to visibly tense up.

 _"How the Hell is this the same Uzumaki Naruto that I watched over?"_ thought Yugao, her eyes sharp.

"You're quite different than when I last saw you," said Yugao quietly to which Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I've changed," replied Naruto, his eyes turning a sickening red as he activated his **Akuma Fokkusuai**.

"Wha-What," gasped Yugao as her hands forcibly opened, dropping her blade on to the ground.

Naruto quickly took advantage of Yugao's sudden confusion, dashing forward so that he was right in front of her. Yugao's eyes widened in fear as her arms were bound against the wall by Naruto's strong hands. The last thing Yugao could see was Naruto's sinister, foxy grin before he leaned forward to capture her lips with his.

 _"What the Hell?!"_ thought Yugao as she resisted against Naruto.

While she was faithful to Hayate, she could not stop herself from admitting how good of a kisser Naruto was. His lips were strangely soft, and the way he was not very forceful even though he was forcing himself on her made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach.

 _"Hayate, Hayate, Hayate,"_ repeated Yugao over and over again, _"Hayate, Hayato, Haruto, Naruto,"_

 _"Naruto!"_ though Yugao as she realized that the name Hayate in her mind was slowly shifting to Naruto.

What was this insane sensation? Her lips felt like they were on fire. Her heart pounded in her chest as she found herself kissing Naruto back. In no time at all, her lips were parted, allowing Naruto to explore the inside of her mouth with her tongue. She followed suit and soon their tongues were dancing together inside their mouths.

"Mhmm," moaned Yugao, her resistance broken.

 **"I might have just created the most powerful kekkei genkai with my creation of the** **Akuma Fokkusuai,"** said Yoko to which Naruto mentally nodded in agreement.

 _"I am grateful that you gave it to me,"_ replied Naruto to which Yoko smiled.

Naruto leaned back, taking a deep breath. He took a moment to admire his work. Yugao looked disheveled, her hair slightly messy and her jaw slack. A small droplet of saliva was sliding down the side of her mouth.

"Let's finish this before my Genjutsu wears off," said Naruto with a small smile as he tugged his pants down, revealing his fully-erect manhood.

Yugao followed suit, messily pulling her pants and panties down, revealing her glistening slit. A small tuft of purple hair rested above her clit, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow. Wasting no time at all, he positioned the head of his length and slid himself in.

"Oooh!" gasped Yugao as Naruto sheathed himself inside of her.

Lifting her up by her thighs, he pressed her against the wall and began thrusting in to her. Yugao quickly wrapped her legs around his back out of instinct, tilting her head back in bliss.

"Man, I love this position," grunted Naruto as his fingers dug in to the soft flesh of her delicious thighs.

All Yugao could do was nod in response as Naruto's length stroked her sensitive, velvety walls, creating a very pleasurable friction. Small mews and lewd moans escaped Yugao's lips as Naruto's thrusts picked up strength and speed and soon the alleyway was filled with the sounds of Yugao's sweet moans and flesh slapping against flesh.

"D-Dammit, Naruto-kun, w-why are you so good at this," said Yugao through grit teeth, barely able to get the sentence out.

"I've had a good amount of experience," replied Naruto before leaning forward to recapture Yugao's lips with his own.

"Mmph," moaned Yugao lewdly, desperately kissing back.

 _"Oh Kami, how will I ever go back to other men,"_ thought Yugao, her mind hazy like she was drunk.

A loud moan silenced by a kiss escaped Yugao as her love canal clenched tightly around Naruto's length, signalling her orgasm. Naruto had to admit, he expected her to be a little louder but he was still happy that he was able to bring her to orgasm before climaxing himself. Increasing the speed of his thrusts, he let out a groan as he came inside of Yugao.

"Mmhmm!" moaned Yugao as her walls were stained white, while her womb was filling up with Naruto's potent seed.

"Kami, I love the noises you make," complimented Naruto, causing Yugao to blush.

Lowering her back on to the ground, he slid his length out of her. He observed quietly as excess seed dripped out of Yugao's slit and slid down her inner thigh. He smiled a little to himself as he felt that he had marked new territory. Looking back at Yugao's face, he leaned forward to give her a small kiss on the lips before putting his pants back on.

"Yugao-chan, I'll see you soon, so watch out for me," said Naruto to which Yugao nodded, too exhausted to say anything.

Turning his back, he applied a fresh layer to his Genjutsu so no one would see how indecently exposed Yugao was before he left the alleyway, leaving Yugao to slide on to the ground, her legs unable to support her weight after her intense orgasm. As soon as he rounded the corner he shunshinned away.

 **"You made good progress today,"** complimented Yoko.

 _"I do it to please you, Yoko-chan, plus I enjoy the benefits,"_ replied Naruto to which Yoko giggled.

 **"I'm sure you do,"** said Yoko.

* * *

 **Yang: Ahhh! That was nice.**

 **Dark Naruto: That was a lot of lemons.**

 **Yang: Yeah, whatever. It's been a stressful month and I needed to unwind.**

 **Dark Naruto: Don't you think you went a bit overboard?**

 **Yang: Nope.**

 **Yoko: Heh.**

 **N/A: Yeah, yeah, I know I went off of how the bijuu actually work but I liked it better before I actually knew so that I could've fantasized. Now, I have written three lemons. One of them is unique while the other two are relatively similar. I would just like the viewers to know that Naruto in this fanfic is not entirely benevolent and that if he can take the easy route, whether it's not considered morally right, he will take it. Please review, favoruite, follow. Love ya guys, bye.**


	12. Authors Notes Sorry

**A/N: Hello, hello! I am here to tell you guys some bad news. Over these past months, my life has changed drastically. I will not go in to the details but they are grim and I find myself without motivation. So, since I don't want to drag this on longer than it has to be, I am going to put this fanfic down. I apologize sincerely and I am glad to have written some of the most intense smut on this website. So. Yeah. Bye.**


End file.
